


The boys of summer

by Count_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_D/pseuds/Count_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seinen ersten Urlaub ohne Eltern hat sich Joel ganz anders ausgemalt. Schnell stellt er fest, dass man es als waschechter Städter auf dem Land nicht leicht hat. Erst wird er um ein Haar von einem Hagelsturm erschlagen, dann fast von einem Bauern umgebracht ... das alles, ehe die Ferien richtig begonnen haben. Als sein Beinahe-Mörder ihm anbietet, auf dem Hof zu bleiben, steht Joel vor einer wichtigen Frage: Wie soll er sechs Wochen lang mit Pferden, Kühen, Hühnern und einem Idioten überleben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Klamotten, Handy, Ladekabel, Portemonnaie und Papiere – alles da. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zog Johannes den Reißverschluss seines Rucksacks zu.  
Die Ferien konnten beginnen! Das heißt, sie hatten schon angefangen und in diesem Jahr sollte nichts so werden wie sonst. Kein nerviger Urlaub in den Bergen mit seinen Eltern und der kleinen Schwester. Nein, die liebe Familie Lindner konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Jedenfalls für die nächsten sechs Wochen.  
Seine Mutter hatte ihn verblüfft angesehen, als er seine Pläne offengelegt hatte. „Einfach ins Blaue reisen? Aufs Land? Aber Johannes!“  
„Sieh es als Abenteuerurlaub, Mama. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir passiert schon nichts. Ich will mich ja nicht kopfüber einen Wasserfall runterstürzen!“ Er hatte über seinen Scherz gelacht, aber da war er der Einzige gewesen. Obwohl sein Vater nichts gesagt hatte, wusste Johannes, dass auch ihm diese Idee nicht gefiel.  
Die folgende Woche hatte er damit zugebracht, in jeder freien Minute seine Eltern zu überreden, ihn ziehen zu lassen. Erst nachdem er hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, sich zu melden, wann immer es ging, war Ruhe eingekehrt. Dass er nicht plante, sich daran zu halten, würden sie früh genug merken. Liebe Güte, er war achtzehn! Wie lange wollten sie ihn noch wie ein Kleinkind behandeln?  
Da half einzig und allein entschiedenes Handeln. Also hatte er am Vorabend seine Sachen gepackt und war heute nach der Schule nur nach Hause gekommen, um sein Zeugnis auf den Küchentisch zu legen, den Rucksack zu nehmen ... und wieder zu verschwinden.


	2. Chapter 2

Vor drei Stunden war er in die Bummelbahn mit Ziel Nirgendwo gestiegen. Draußen zog gemächlich die Landschaft vorbei und Johannes träumte von dem, was er sich schon so lange ausgemalt hatte.  
Nein, nicht Johannes. Seine Freunde hatten ihm irgendwann den Spitznamen Jo. L. verpasst und er fand ihn gut. Viel besser als Johannes Lindner allemal, nicht?  
Tja, also war jetzt „Joel“ auf dem Weg in die Ferien. Irgendwohin aufs Land, ohne ein festes Ziel. Eigentlich wusste er noch nicht einmal, wo er heute schlafen würde, doch dieses Problem würde sich lösen lassen.  
Die staubige Scheibe des Zugfensters, auf die Joel starrte, zeigte ein schmales Gesicht mit graublauen Augen, in die ein paar dunkelblonde Haarsträhnen hingen. Nichts Besonderes, Otto Normalschüler eben. Bis auf die Anspannung, die in seinem Blick lag.  
Natürlich war er aufgeregt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine Pläne überhaupt zu verwirklichen waren. Trotzdem war Joel der Meinung, man konnte es ja versuchen. Immerhin hatte er achtzehn Jahre lang behütet zugebracht, es war höchste Zeit für ihn, seine eigenen Wege zu gehen. Noch ein Jahr, dann wäre er fertig mit der Schule … und weiter?  
Keine Ahnung. Studium vielleicht – nur was?  
Aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen von der Lautsprecheransage, horchte er auf.  
Quak, Quäk, Laberrhabarber. Warum brachte die Bahn es nicht auf die Reihe, verständliche Durchsagen zu machen? Der Zugbegleiter klang, als hätte er einen Hummer an der Zunge hängen.  
„Und wo genau bin ich jetzt?“, murmelte Joel genervt vor sich hin, da trudelte der Zug an einer winzig kleinen Haltestelle ein.  
Ortsschild, Betonklotz alias Bahnsteig, eine Bank, ein Mülleimer. Dahinter vier, fünf Häuschen. Ach, egal - das sah gut aus! Jedenfalls war diese Kuhklitsche wie gemacht für die erste Station seiner Ferienreise.  
Joel griff nach seinem Rucksack und stolperte zur Tür.

Bei den Temperaturen, die auf der Straße herrschten, wunderte er sich eine gute Stunde später, warum seine Füße noch nicht angefangen hatten zu kochen. Vom Asphalt stieg eine derartige Hitze auf, dass die Luft darüber flimmerte. Manchmal konnte Joel sogar Luftspiegelungen sehen, wie das Dorf an der Hügelkuppe. Es schwebte über dem Boden und je näher der Schüler kam, umso weiter schien es sich von ihm zu entfernen.  
In seinem Kopf hörte Joel die Stimme seines Physiklehrers, der erklärte, wie solche Phänomene zustande kamen. Nach ein paar Sätzen war er allerdings bedient.  
„Halt’s Maul“, knurrte er und klopfte sich mit den Fingerknöcheln an die Schläfe, „und verrat mir lieber, wo ich hier was zu trinken herbekomme!“ Genau das hatte er nämlich vergessen. Es war Hochsommer und er hatte alles eingepackt – nur keine Wasserflasche. Zehn rosa Minuspunkte, Joel!  
Er schleppte sich weiter, an einem Bach vorbei, dessen Wasser er nicht einmal getrunken hätte, wenn er noch näher am Verdursten gewesen wäre. Über ein Wehr auf die andere Seite des Wasserlaufes, in Richtung des Dorfes, das beschlossen hatte, von einer Fata Morgana zu etwas real Existierendem zu werden.  
Gott sei Dank!  
Und noch einmal Gott sei Dank, denn das Schild vor der Dorfkneipe verkündete: „Geöffnet!“  
„Hast ‘nen weiten Weg hinter dir, hm?“, wollte der grauhaarige Wirt wissen, als er Joel ein Glas Wasser brachte. „Setz dich und ruh dich aus, etwas Schatten wird dir sicher nicht schaden.“  
Warum grinste der Alte so? Verwirrt blickte Joel dem Mann hinterher, da begriff er, was dieser gemeint hatte. Sein ganzes Gesicht brannte und sah sicher aus wie eine reife Tomate.  
Okay, das war also Posten zwei auf der „Vergessen, du Pfeife“-Liste: Sonnencreme! Bescheuert, aber nicht mehr zu ändern. Grummelnd setzte Joel das Glas an und wollte schon alles mit einem Mal ...  
„Nicht so schnell!“  
Verwirrt schielte der Jugendliche zwischen Glas und Wirt hin und her. „Äh... ?“  
„Mach langsam, Junge. Ausgetrocknet wie du bist, wird dir nur schlecht.“ Der Alte kam wieder hinter seinem Tresen hervor gedackelt, eine Flasche Mineralwasser in der Hand. „Sag mal, wohnst du hinterm Mond? Du würdest auch überhitzt in den Bach springen, was?“  
Völliger Blödsinn! Das war so ziemlich das Einzige, was Joel nicht tun würde – was daran lag, dass er nicht schwimmen konnte. Das zu erklären vermied er tunlichst. Seine Eltern hatten einen jahrelangen Kampf ausgestanden, den ihr Sohn gewonnen hatte. Johannes Lindner war und blieb Nichtschwimmer. Nur dass es mit achtzehn Jahren etwas peinlich war, das zuzugeben. Mathe, Deutsch, Geschichte, Biologie – hervorragende Noten. Englisch kein Problem, Physik ein Klacks. Bloß gut, dass Schwimmen nicht im Lehrplan stand, die Sechs hätte ihm das Zeugnis gehörig verschandelt.  
„Nein, keine Angst“, murmelte er und trank den ersten kleinen Schluck. Das Wasser schien auf dem Weg seine Kehle hinab zu verdampfen.  
„Redest nicht viel, hm?“  
„Doooch“, meinte Joel, nachdem er das Glas zur Hälfte geleert hatte.  
„Dann sag mal, wo kommst du bei dem Wetter her? Wandertour?“  
„Aus der Stadt“, erwiderte er ausweichend. Der Wirt musste nicht wissen, dass die „Stadt“ gute dreihundert Kilometer von seiner Kaschemme entfernt lag. „Ich will Ferien aufm Land machen. Mal sehen, bisschen rumziehen, vielleicht irgendwo arbeiten.“  
„Erntehelfer? Na, das ist noch n paar Tage hin, Junge. Na, vielleicht findest du irgendwen, der Hilfe mit seinen Sommerkirschen braucht“, lachte der alte Wirt und klopfte Joel auf die Schulter. „Aber meine Hochachtung, dass du arbeiten willst. Die meisten Jungs in deinem Alter interessieren sich nur für ihre Schrottkarren und ihre Mädchen.“ Seufzend stand der Wirt wieder auf. „Hast wohl keins?“  
„Auto?“  
„Mädchen, Mensch!“  
„Äh nee.“  
Was sonst sollte Joel sagen? ‚Nö, wird auch nie passieren, weißte, ich bin nämlich schwul.‘ Klar! Ganz große Nummer.  
„Wart mal nen Augenblick.“ Der Alte verschwand in der Küche und Joel fiel ein, wem er ähnlich sah: Dem Alten Kauz aus der Muppetshow. Dem aus der Loge, mit dem Schnauzbart. Nur freundlicher.  
Joel kicherte bei der Vorstellung, dann summte er halblaut „Mahna Mahna“ vor sich hin, bis die Küchentür wieder aufschwang.  
„So, da bin ich wieder.“ Gut gelaunt setzte sich der Wirt zu seinem einzigen Gast und schob ihm ein kleines Paket zu der Wasserflasche, die er schon vorher auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „War noch ein Rest Braten da, den hab ich dir aufs Brot gepackt. Das war so wenig, dass es auf dem Teller gar nicht auffallen würde und du siehst so aus, als könntest du es vertragen.“ Er schaute aus dem Fenster, runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich übers Handgelenk. „Würde sagen, du solltest zusehen, dass du ein Dach über den Kopf kriegst heut Nacht. Wird ordentlich Regen geben.“  
Wie jetzt, Regen?  
„Ist doch keine Wolke zu sehen.“ Verwundert schaute Joel ebenfalls nach draußen, aber er konnte nichts erkennen außer strahlend blauem Himmel, der Linde im Hof und ein paar Schwalben, die lustig durch die Luft schossen.  
„Noch nicht“, erwiderte sein Gesprächspartner und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, „aber die Schwalben und mein Rheuma sagen, dass es heute noch ziemlich feucht werden wird.“  
Was für ein Spinner! Wie hätte dieser Typ denn bitte mit den Schwalben reden sollen? Besser, Joel machte, dass er hier weg kam, ehe er selbst anfing, mit der Spinne zu plaudern, die gemütlich in der Fensterecke baumelte.  
Nach einer schnellen, höflichen Verabschiedung und einem Obolus an den Wirt für das Wasser und die Verpflegung, machte sich der Jugendliche aus dem Staub. 

Oder besser: In den Staub.  
Hustend und fluchend sah Joel dem Motorrad hinterher, das an ihm vorbei gerast war. Vollidiot! Mit dem Dreck, den der Typ aufwirbelte, konnte man seine Lunge komplett tapezieren. In mehreren Lagen!  
Ein kurzer Blick aufs Handy, es ging auf halb sechs zu und noch immer war kein Ende der Hitze in Sicht. Im Gegenteil, seit einiger Zeit drückte die Schwüle ihn schier zu Boden. Ein paar Wolken, die sich am Horizont sammelten, machten ihm dennoch Hoffnung. Vielleicht schafften sie es vor die Sonne, ehe er als ausgetrocknete Mumie am Straßenrand lag.  
Trotz seiner Selbstmitleidstour, nicht zu reden von seinen schmerzenden Füßen, marschierte Joel weiter und weiter. Alle Ortschaften, in denen er bis jetzt vorbeigekommen war, hatten ihm nicht zugesagt. Ein paar Häuschen mit gepflegten Vorgärten, aber von Landleben nicht die Spur. Erst das letzte Dorf hatte unverkennbare Anzeichen davon gehabt.  
Es hatte nach Kuhscheiße gestunken.  
Nicht unbedingt Joels Fall. Erntehelfer okay, aber nicht Mist räumen für irgendwelche stupiden Viecher! Mal sehen, vielleicht brachte der nächste Ort ihn seinem Ziel näher. Der allerdings war noch nicht einmal in Sicht. Weit und breit nur Felder, Straße und die Wolken, die in Windeseile zu dicken Gebirgen gewachsen waren. Bleigrau mit schlohweißen Rändern schoben sie sich unaufhaltsam über den Himmel und sahen aus, als wollten sie jeden Moment zur Erde stürzen.  
„Verdammt, ich ersticke gleich!“, keuchte Joel und ließ auf einen großen Stein am Feldrand fallen. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen vom Körper, aber er hatte seine Lektion gelernt: Das verbrannte Gesicht reichte, sein T-Shirt würde er nicht auch noch ausziehen.  
Es wurde schwer, sich daran zu halten, besonders als der letzte Lufthauch erstarb und selbst die Vögel über dem Feld verstummten. Nur gelegentlich vorbeihuschende Schwalben verhinderten den Eindruck, dass die Zeit zum Stillstand gekommen war. Die Schwalben – und die immer näher kommenden Wolken. Am Horizont schienen sie sich tatsächlich auf dem Boden abzustützen und diesen Anblick wusste sogar Joel einzuschätzen.  
„Du meine Fresse, das regnet nicht, das schüttet!“  
Nun war guter Rat teuer. Wenn er weiter lief, würde er genau in den Regen geraten. Zurück stand nicht zur Debatte, nicht einmal wenn er rannte, könnte er dem kalten Guss entkommen. Also weiter vorwärts – nass werden würde er so oder so.

Sechs Uhr. Eigentlich hätte es noch taghell sein sollen, aber seit ein paar Minuten machte es den Eindruck, als dämmere es. Die Gewitterwolken hatten es geschafft, von der Sonne war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie war verschlungen worden von einer grauen, sich träge dahinwälzenden Masse.  
Joel setzte automatisch einen Schritt vor den anderen, befahl sich selbst, nicht aufzugeben. Los schon, schneller! Wenn das so weiterging, würde er in ein paar Minuten im Regen stehen.  
Ein dumpfes Grollen machte ihm schnell klar, dass er bis jetzt nur die Hälfte von dem erkannt hatte, was da auf ihn zu kam.  
„Nein, Scheiße! Kein Gewitter jetzt!“ Der letzte Teil von Joels Aufstöhnen ging im zweiten Donnergrummeln unter, dann traf den Jugendlichen der erste Tropfen auf der Schulter.  
Plitsch! Der nächste, genau vor ihm auf der Straße. Augenblicklich verdunstete das Wasser, ein weiterer Tropfen fiel, trocknete ebenfalls. Plitsch, platsch. Die Regentropfen fielen in immer kürzeren Abständen, groß wie Joels Daumennagel und auch so hart. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er das Gefühl, er bräuchte eine Machete, um sich durch die drückende, tonnenschwere Luft einen Weg zu schneiden.  
„Weiter!“, feuerte er sich an, beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte irgendwann den Hügel hinauf, über den die Straße verlief. Auf der Hügelkuppe angekommen, erstarrte er. Vor ihm fielen Bänder aus Regen über den Feldern, der aufkommende Wind peitschte die Halme. Blitz und Donner jagten einander über dem Getreide.  
„Ach du Sch...!“ Der Satz blieb unvollendet, denn eben hatte Joel im hellen Licht ein Hausdach erkannt.  
Egal, wie dieses Dorf hieß, weiter würde er nicht gehen! Wer auch immer dort wohnte, er hatte hoffentlich nichts dagegen, jemandem eine Herberge zu geben. Bei einem solchen Sauwetter jagte man nicht einmal einen Hund auf die Straße und erst recht keinen Jugendlichen.  
Nach dem plötzlichen Temperaturabfall und in seinen nassen Sachen war es jetzt empfindlich kalt und Joel fröstelte. Keine Zeit, weiter zu überlegen, sonst hätte er morgen eine fette Grippe und dann war Essig mit Ferien! Joel setzte sich in Bewegung und rannte, so schnell er konnte, den Hügel hinab.  
Der nächste Blitz erhellte die Landschaft und er zählte. „Einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig, vi...“  
Rums!  
Na schöner Mist, ein Kilometer noch, dann wäre das Gewitter genau über ihm. Jetzt aber Endspurt!  
Durch den strömenden Regen stürzte Joel auf das rettende Gehöft zu.  
Es war nicht einfach nur ein Haus, sondern ein Vierseitenhof. Wohnhaus, Stall, ... große Güte, warum machte er sich jetzt Gedanken über die Architektur von Bauernhöfen? Noch hundert Meter, dann winkte Wärme, ein trockener Platz und ...  
„Au, verdammt!“  
Zeitgleich mit dem nächsten Blitz war noch etwas anderes aus dem Himmel gefallen und hatte Joel heftig am Arm getroffen. Ein Hagelkorn von der Größe einer Erbse. Dafür, dass es so klein war, hatte es ganz schön weh getan. Noch mehr davon und Joel würde morgen aussehen wie ein Fliegenpilz in rot-blau! Das musste vermieden werden.  
Schwer atmend und vor Anstrengung keuchend schoss er auf den Hof, ignorierte den Hund, der mit einem lauten Bellen den Gast ankündigte und rannte in Richtung der Haustür.  
„Kommt schon, macht auf“, ächzte er, nachdem er Sturm geklingelt hatte, doch nichts rührte sich. Es schien kein Licht aus den Fenstern, obwohl es hier draußen dunkel war – und drinnen sicher stockfinster.  
Na klasse, keiner zu Hause. Und nun?  
Zwei, drei Hagelkörner prallten Joel auf Rücken und Stirn. Weiterlaufen war Selbstmord, so viel stand fest. Hektisch blickte er sich um.  
Wohnhaus – Fehlanzeige. Stall? Von drinnen erklang ein Muhen, das Joels Entscheidung drastisch beschleunigte. Nein, in Kuhfladen wollte er nicht schlafen. Leider sah das Haus auf der anderen Seite des Hofes auch nicht bewohnter aus. Was blieb? Die Scheune. An der Hausmauer entlang huschend, beeilte er sich, aus dem Unwetter zu kommen. Kaum hatte er das schwere hölzerne Tor hinter sich geschlossen, umfing ihn Wärme.  
„Ah, na endlich!“, seufzte er, setzte zum ersten Mal seit Stunden seinen Rucksack ab, um sich in Ruhe umschauen zu können.  
Draußen rumorte der Wachhund noch vor sich hin, aber der würde sich schon wieder beruhigen. Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte Joel einen Pferdewagen, ein paar alte Motorräder und eine Ecke mit Gartengeräten auf der einen Seite der Tür. Der Platz auf der anderen wurde von Strohballen eingenommen, darüber war eine Zwischendecke, auf der noch mehr Stroh zu liegen schien.  
Wie gemacht, um die Nacht da zu verbringen!  
Joel kletterte die Leiter, die auf diesen Boden führte, hinauf. Oben umfing ihn ein Geruch nach Kräutern. Wie eine getrocknete Wiese, dachte er und schloss die Augen. Ja, hier konnte man sicher gut schlafen.  
Zuerst stellte er allerdings seinen Rucksack ab und überprüfte, ob der Inhalt unter dem Regen gelitten hatte. Zum Glück war ein Großteil seiner Sachen trocken geblieben, nur das oberste T-Shirt war ein bisschen feucht. Er breitete es aus, es würde sicher bald trocknen. Hungrig verputzte er den Rest seiner Verpflegung und sah sich um, nachdem sich seine Augen ans Dunkel gewöhnt hatten.  
Eine hölzerne Luke im Giebel zog seine Aufmerksamkeit an und als Joel sie öffnete, blickte er auf einen großen Garten. Draußen tobte immer noch das Gewitter und es schien, als wolle es niemals abziehen, aber von hier aus war es nur ein interessantes Schauspiel. Fernsehprogramm für Dorfkinder.  
Joel streckte dem Unwetter den Mittelfinger entgegen. „Ätsch, du kannst mich mal. Ich bin dir entkommen!“ Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, begann er zu bibbern. Die pitschnassen Sachen, die er trug, waren abgekühlt und fühlten sich auf seiner feuchten Haut wie Eisblöcke an.  
Raus aus den Klamotten! Es dauerte länger als sonst, ehe Joel mit zitternden Fingern den Reißverschluss seiner Hose geöffnet hatte. T-Shirt und Hose landeten auf einem Berg duftenden … Stroh? Heu? Was auch immer das war.  
Ach egal, Hauptsache warm und trocken.  
Überraschenderweise lagen hier oben ein paar Decken herum. Fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet, daneben stand eine Taschenlampe. Da schien sich jemand ein Versteck gebaut zu haben. Vielleicht hatten die Leute hier Kinder? Wer wusste das schon. War auch morgen noch genug Zeit, das herauszufinden, wenn er sich entschuldigte, dass er hier eingedrungen war.  
Eingelullt vom Geräusch der Regentropfen auf dem Dach wickelte Joel sich in eine der Decken, schob die zweite als Kissen unter seinen Kopf und zerrte etwas von dem Graszeug über sich. Es war erstaunlich warm und das bisschen Pieksen konnte er verkraften.  
„Heut penn ich in Kräutertee“, kicherte Joel noch, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.


	3. Chapter 3

„Auuuu!“ Mit einem Jaulen fuhr Joel aus dem Schlaf, weil ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durch sein Bein raste.   
„Heilige Scheiße!“, war die gebrüllte Antwort, eine Gestalt sprang zurück, etwas klirrte einen Stock tiefer auf den Betonboden. Dann packte jemand Joel am Arm und zerrte ihn unsanft von seinem Nachtlager. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier!?“

Ein Bär! Das musste ein sprechender Bär sein. Jedenfalls hatte der Typ in etwa die Größe eines Kleiderschrankes und auch seine Stimme erinnerte eher an Grizzly als an Bauernhof.  
„Hinsetzen!”, donnerte er. „Hoffentlich hab ich dich nicht zu sehr verletzt.“   
Erst als die Finger des Mannes sein Bein berührten, wurde Joel bewusst, was gerade vor sich ging. Er saß, nur in Boxershorts, vor einem Fremden, der die Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel begutachtete.   
Ja, er war verletzt. Blut lief über Joels Bein und tropfte auf die Decken.  
„Hab dich ganz schön erwischt, aber du wirst es überleben. Was pennst du auch im Heu?“ Während der Mann ihn untersuchte, sah Joel nur seine im Nacken zusammengebundenen Haare. Helle Strähnchen durchzogen das Dunkelblond. Darunter Schultern, mit denen der Typ sicher schon den einen oder anderen Truck aus dem Weg geschoben hatte. Überhaupt war bei dem, was das Tanktop nicht verdeckte, der Vergleich mit einem Bären naheliegend.  
Okay, der Pelz fehlte, wenn man von seinem Dreitagebart absah.  
„Was kicherst du? Findest du das cool? Zehn Zentimeter weiter rechts und du wärst jetzt ein Mädchen!“, grollte der Mann und blitzte Joel unter einer gehobenen Augenbraue an.  
Der zog den Kopf ein. „Tschuldigung ...“  
Mit finsterem Blick lehnte sich der Bär zurück. „Na so was, es kann reden. Beweg dich ja nicht von der Stelle, ich hole den Verbandkasten.“  
Ehe Joel einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war er schon wieder allein. Nicht lange allerdings, denn bereits nach einer Minute kam der Mann wieder. Mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten unter dem Arm und einer Heugabel in der Hand kletterte er wie ein Äffchen die Leiter hoch. Ein ziemlich großes Äffchen, stellte Joel fest, der den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.   
Mit geübten Handgriffen verband ihn der Mann, dabei knurrte er wieder vor sich hin. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Joel begriff, dass er etwas gefragt worden war.  
„Bitte?“  
„Ich sagte: Verrat mir, was du hier machst.“  
„Ferien.“  
„Bitte?!“ Jetzt war es der Mann, der ihn überrascht anblickte.  
„Na ja, ich bin gestern in ein Gewitter geraten und da keiner zu Hause war, bin ich hier untergekrochen.“  
„Und wie heißt du?“  
„Joha... Joel.“ Um ein Haar verplappert!   
„Tony.“ Eine Bärenpranke wurde ausgestreckt, der Mann – Tony – grinste. „Fertig. Steh auf, probier, ob es hält.“   
Der Verband saß bombenfest. Nicht so Joels Mut, der war ihm nach der Heugabel-Attacke und dem Anpfiff in den kleinen Zeh gerutscht. Tony schien das nicht weiter zu stören, er nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. Während er Ladung um Ladung Heu vom Boden herunter schaufelte, lachte er leise vor sich hin. „Ferien also. Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Sechs Wochen lang umher ziehen, in Scheunen schlafen und drauf warten, dass dich einer bei der Fütterung versehentlich ersticht?“  
„Nein“, gab Joel gedehnt zurück. „Klar wollte ich wandern, aber ich dachte, vielleicht hat jemand was zu tun für mich.“  
„Arbeit also? Davon gibt’s überall genug. Zum Beispiel in der Küche.“ Tony stützte sich auf die Heugabel und zwinkerte. „Leiter runter, zum Haus rein, in die Wohnung, zweite Tür rechts. Kaffee kannst du doch sicher kochen?“  
Joel bejahte und kletterte ihm hinterher nach unten.   
„Ich komm gleich, muss halt nur noch füttern. Wenn du Frühstück für uns machst, beschwere ich mich übrigens auch nicht.“ Tony, der Bär in Jeans und Tanktop, verfrachtete gut gelaunt das Heu auf eine Karre. „Was denn?“, wollte er wissen, als er bemerkte, dass Joel immer noch da war und ihn anstarrte. „Du bist schwer verwundet, es ist ein langer Weg. Abmarsch!“  
Das ließ sich Joel nicht noch einmal sagen.

„Zweite Tür rechts … nee, oder?“   
Das war keine Küche, sondern ein Zoo! In einem Korb auf der Eckbank gackste ein Huhn vor sich hin. Unterm Tisch lag etwas, das wie ein riesiger grauer Wischmop aussah, halb darauf, halb darunter drei winzige Katzen. Die Küche konnte noch so sauber aussehen, das glaubte Joel nicht einen Moment lang. Schon gar nicht, wenn er die Fliegen zählte, die sich unter der Deckenlampe ein morgendliches Stelldichein gaben.   
Überhaupt war hier alles recht rustikal – wenn man dieses Wort durch „uralte Möbel” definieren wollte. Selbst der Kühlschrank wirkte, als hätte er vor fünfzig Jahren seine beste Zeit gehabt.  
Joel machte einen zaghaften Schritt in die Küche, dann erstarrte er und spielte mit dem Gedanken, davonzurennen. Der „Wischmop“ hatte sich entfaltet und als zotteliger Hund entpuppt.   
Sehr großer, zotteliger Hund.  
„A... alles ist gut. Sei brav und bleib liegen“, murmelte Joel beruhigend und tastete sich unter den aufmerksamen Blicken des Tieres in Richtung Kaffeemaschine vor. Nachdem er die Filtertüte an ihren Platz bugsiert, das Kaffeepulver dosiert und auch das Wasser ohne Überschwemmung in die Maschine verfrachtet hatte, ließ sich Joel auf die Sitzbank plumpsen.  
Seine Pause dauerte ein paar Minuten, dann begann er, die Küchenschränke zu durchsuchen. Schließlich hatte er gefunden, was er suchte und stellte Teller und Tassen auf den Tisch. Der gefüllte Brotkorb folgte, im Anschluss daran holte er aus dem Kühlschrank, was er für ein geeignetes Frühstück für einen Grizzly hielt.   
Schließlich setzte er sich wieder und stöhnte leise vor Schmerz. Die Verletzung an seinem Oberschenkel pochte unangenehm. Tony hatte Recht gehabt, das schien wirklich mehr als nur ein Kratzer zu sein. Wenn sich die Wunde bei all dem Dreck hier entzündete, dann gute Nacht!  
Apropos Nacht – beim Blick auf die Küchenuhr fiel Joel aus allen Wolken. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Halb sechs?  
„Es ist ja noch nicht mal Zeit zum Aufstehen!“  
Ein Lachen kam von der Küchentür her.   
„Dein Pech.“ Tony schlenderte herein und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Hättest du woanders geschlafen, wäre das nicht passiert. Na, wenigstens haben wir beide jetzt ein ordentliches Frühstück. Gut gemacht. Übrigens: Deine Sachen stehen im Flur.“  
Anstelle eines „Danke“ platzte es aus Joel heraus: „Was für ein Zoo ist das eigentlich hier?“  
„Zoo? Ach so, du meinst das da.“ Mühelos langte Tony über den Tisch und kraulte das Huhn, das erst erschrocken gackerte und dann die Augen schloss, um die Streicheleinheiten zu genießen. „Sie hat sich gestern verletzt und musste zum Tierarzt. Normalerweise machen wir nicht so einen Aufstand, aber“, er beugte sich zu Joel und zwinkerte verschwörerisch, „meine Mutter würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihr Lieblingshuhn schlachte. Sie hat es großgezogen und hängt an ihm wie an einer Tochter.“  
„Äh ... ja. Sicher.“  
„Der Hund unter dem Tisch ist Mira, die drei Kleinen sind ihre Jungen.“  
Jetzt reichte es. „Entschuldige mal Tony, aber hältst du mich für blöd? Das sind Katzen!“  
Die Kaffeemaschine verriet mit einem Röcheln, dass entweder ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte, oder aber der Kaffee fertig war. Vermutlich letzteres, denn Tony stand auf, um die Kanne zu holen.   
„Klar, was denn sonst?”, meinte er, während er ihnen einschenkte. „Die Alte wurde vor ein paar Wochen überfahren, also hat mein Vater die Kleinen dem Hund untergeschoben. Allerdings bleiben nicht alle hier. Einen behalten wir, die anderen beiden haben schon ein neues Zuhause. Ende der Woche sind sie weg.“ Er drückte Joel eine Tasse in die Hand. „Iss, du kannst es brauchen! An dir ist ja gar nichts dran.”  
„Quatsch”, gab Joel zurück, griff aber dennoch nach einer Scheibe Brot und einem Stück Wurst, „ich fall nicht gleich um.”  
„Sag mal, besonders gesprächig bist du nicht, oder?“  
Joel schnitt eine Grimasse. „Mein Bein tut weh – was soll ich weiter sagen?“  
„Mir zum Beispiel was von dir erzählen“, gab Tony zurück, stand auf und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer, augenscheinlich einem Bad, wie Joel an den gefliesten Wänden erahnte. Als er zurück kam, hielt er seinem Gast ein paar Tabletten entgegen.  
„Hier, nimm die, die sollten zumindest gegen die Schmerzen helfen.“  
Verlegen blickte Joel auf die weißen Pillen. „Danke“, murmelte er, unsicher, ob er Tony noch länger zur Last fallen sollte.  
„Schon gut. Ich werde dich nicht rauswerfen, nachdem ich dich schon so unsanft geweckt habe. Übrigens, wenn du nach Arbeit suchst, hier gibt’s genug davon. Mein Vater ist zur Kur und meine Mutter begleitet ihn. Ich muss den Laden schmeißen, über jede zusätzliche Hand wäre ich verdammt dankbar.“  
Tony unterbrach sich, um Joel auf den Rücken zu klopfen, weil der sich an den Schmerztabletten verschluckt hatte. „Wenn du dich besser fühlst, heißt das. Ich werde doch ein zartes Stadtpflänzchen wie dich nicht zum Misten verdonnern, solange du halbtot bist.“  
Konnte es sein, dass sich dieser Typ gerade über ihn lustig machte? Sauer verschränkte Joel die Arme.  
„Glaubst du, ich halte nichts aus?“  
„Ehrlich gesagt: Ja.“  
Wow, dieser Bauer schien sich seiner Sache ja ziemlich sicher zu sein. Jemanden so schnell einschätzen, ohne gesehen zu haben, was er alles konnte, war dreist.  
„Gib mir irgendwas zu tun und du wirst sehen, ich schaff es besser als du!“, muckte Joel auf und streckte trotzig das Kinn heraus.  
Tony lachte nur. „Warte, bis die Wunde abgeheilt ist, dann bring ich dir bei, wie man arbeitet.“ Er trank seinen Kaffee aus und stand auf. „Jetzt hiev dich erst mal in die Senkrechte, ich zeig dir ein Zimmer, in dem du pennen kannst. Wäre ja blöd, wenn ich dich morgen schon wieder mit der Heugabel wecke. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch mal so gut ziele.“  
Er lachte und Joel, der auf Tonys breiten Rücken starrte, hielt den Atem an. Dieser Typ war unverschämt – und sah leider Gottes auch noch gut aus. Das konnte ja eine lustige Zeit werden.

Passenderweise lag der Raum, zu dem Tony Joel brachte, unterm Dach. Holztäfelung verlieh ihm eine warme Atmosphäre, aber außer einer Kommode, einem Tisch mit Stuhl und einem Bett stand nichts weiter darin.  
„Wenn du mit Steppdecke nicht schlafen kannst, organisier ich dir auch gern eine Fuhre Heu“, neckte der Ältere. „Kann ja sein, dass dir normale Betten zu bequem sind.“  
Joel lehnte zerknirscht ab.  
„Viel Sinn für Humor scheinst du nicht zu haben, Kleiner. Mach dich flach, schlaf dich aus. Wenn du wieder fit bist, kriegst du eine Tour über den Hof - falls du magst und dein Bein mitmacht, versteht sich.“ Damit drehte sich Tony um und marschierte zur Tür, die für ihn viel zu klein schien.  
Joel schaute ihm hinterher, stellte dann seinen Rucksack auf den Tisch. Als sich die Tür noch einmal öffnete, drehte er sich um – und bekam einen Haufen Stoff genau ins Gesicht.   
„Dein Bettzeug. Schlaf gut.“  
Murrend schob der Jugendliche die nach Lavendel duftende Wäsche zur Seite, dann aktivierte er seine letzten Kräfte, verstaute Kissen und Decke in den Bezügen und kuschelte sich ins Bett. Sicher würde es nach all der Aufregung ewig dauern, bis er einschlafen konnte.  
Ohne Übergang fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Ein Klopfen weckte ihn, dann steckte Tony den Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Mittagessen!“  
Schon so spät? Erschrocken setzte sich Joel auf, fasste sich an den Kopf, als ihn ein Schwindelgefühl überkam. „Sorry, ich ...“  
„Ganz ruhig“, beschwichtigte Tony ihn. „Das sind die Tabletten, die sind ein bisschen stärker als normale. Komm runter, wenn du richtig wach bist.“  
Schon auf der Treppe wurde Joel vom Duft des Essens begrüßt und sein Magen machte sich lautstark bemerkbar. Wen wunderte es? Am Vortag hatte er nur die beiden belegten Brote gehabt und zum Frühstück eins. Klar, dass er am Verhungern war.   
„Hau rein“, grinste Tony vom Herd her und sah aus wie ein sehr glücklicher Bär, der kochen konnte. Auf dem Tisch standen schon die Teller. Hausmannskost: Schnitzel, Kartoffeln und Erbsen.   
„Danke“, nuschelte Joel.   
In den folgenden Minuten war Ruhe, weil er viel zu sehr mit Essen beschäftigt war, um zu reden. Und damit, Tony zu betrachten. Der hatte sich mittlerweile rasiert, nun hatte er nur noch einen sauber geschnittenen Bart um den Mund herum, seine Haare waren gekämmt und von einem Gummi im Nacken gebändigt. Das Muskelshirt vom Morgen hatte einem leichten Hemd Platz gemacht, das er halb offen trug, wodurch Joels Blick magisch von seiner Brust angezogen wurde.   
Mist, dieser Typ sah wirklich unverschämt gut aus! Wenn er doch nur nicht so oberfies wäre! Das war es, was wirklich störte - Tonys eigenartiger Humor ging Joel auf den Keks.

Als beide Teller leer waren, räumte Tony sie in die Spüle.   
„Abwaschen kann ich später, lass uns erst mal eine Runde über den Hof drehen. Oder bist du zu krank zum Laufen?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er zur Tür, Joel hinkte hinter ihm her.   
„Was hast du mit dem Huhn gemacht?“, wollte er wissen, weil ihm aufgefallen war, dass der Korb nicht mehr auf der Bank stand.   
„Zurück zu den anderen geschafft. Das erholt sich besser, wenn es Gesellschaft hat, glaub mir.“   
Gemeinsam traten sie auf den Hof.   
„Da ist die Scheune“, Tony deutete auf das größte der Gebäude, „die kennst du. Drin steht der Wagen für alles, was wir zu fahren haben. Hinter uns das Wohnhaus, klar. Auf der anderen Seite ist die alte Waschküche und da“, sein Finger zeigte auf das alte Bauernhaus, das sich zwischen Waschhaus und Hoftor drückte, „hat bis vor ein paar Monaten mein Großvater gewohnt.“  
„Jetzt nicht mehr?“, fragte Joel zaghaft, Tony schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Oh ... sorry.“  
„Schon okay.“ Die Züge des Bauern hellten sich auf. „Ich schmiede Pläne, wieder hierher zu ziehen und das Haus für mich auszubauen. Meine Eltern wissen nur noch nichts davon.“ Jetzt grinste er und Joel konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern.  
Alt konnte Tony noch nicht sein, vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig. Seine düstere Mine ließ ihn älter erscheinen, als er war, doch wenn er lächelte, lachten seine Augen mit.   
Welche Farbe hatten sie eigentlich?   
„Schläfst du schon wieder?“ Ein Schlag auf seiner Schulter ließ Joel taumeln, er wachte aus seinen Überlegungen auf. Grizzly Tony grinste immer noch. „Komm weiter, Kleiner, ich zeig dir unsere Mitbewohner.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Wie viele Tiere habt ihr?“ Neugierig äugte Joel zur offenen Hälfte der zweigeteilten Stalltür hinein.   
Tony griff an ihm vorbei und schob den Riegel auf. „Kann ich dir nicht mal genau sagen. Auf jeden Fall zwei Hunde, drei Katzen, einen Ochsen“, zählte er auf, während sie zusammen ins Halbdunkel gingen, „zwei Schweine, etwa zwanzig Hühner und ein paar Säcke voll Hasen.“   
„Meine Fresse, das muss jede Menge Arbeit sein“, merkte Joel an, ehe er erstarrte. Keinen Meter vor seiner Nase erhob sich das schwarzgefleckte, schmutzige Heck des besagten Ochsen.   
Bitte, flehte Joel stumm, heb jetzt nicht den Schwanz! Wenn er auf etwas verzichten konnte, dann auf frische Kuhfladen auf den Schuhen.  
„Kannst ihn später noch genug betrachten“, neckte Tony. „Da hinten sind die Hasen.“ Sein Finger zeigte an die hintere Wand des Stalls, die von Kaninchenkäfigen verdeckt war. Überall darin hoppelte und mümmelte es. „Jede Menge Junge“, meinte er, schon wieder an der Tür. „Das gibt ordentlich Braten zu Weihnachten. Das daneben ist der Schweinestall, dort warten die beiden Dicken auf den Schlachter. “  
„Igitt!”  
„Was denn?”, wollte Tony wissen. „Heute früh hast du auch Wurst gegessen. Was denkst du, woher die kam?”  
Stimmte schon, es war unvermeidlich, Tiere zu schlachten, wenn man Fleisch essen wollte. Trotzdem wollte Joel niemals dabei sein, wenn jemand ein Tier tötete. Benommen folgte er Tony über den Hof und quer durch die Scheune.   
Nächste Tür.   
Dahinter eine kurz gehaltene Wiese, geschmückt mit Federn und gelblichen Klecksen, über deren Herkunft Joel nicht nachdenken wollte.  
„Hühnerhof. Vorsicht vor dem Hahn, der hat manchmal Anfäl...“ Wo Tony den Reisigbesen hergezaubert und nach dem Gockel geschleudert hatte, der unter lautem Gekakel über den Rasen gestürmt kam, war für Joel unergründlich. Ob Bauern Aufrufzauber für ihre Besen kannten?  
„Mach dich vom Acker, Alter, oder du landest in der Suppe!“, brüllte Tony dem Brathähnchen in spe hinterher, als es abzog. Dann drehte er sich grinsend zu seinem Gast um. „Da landet er sowieso – aber verrats ihm nicht. Seit er es geschafft hat, auf den vorderen Hof zu gelangen und den Hund samt Briefträger auseinander zu nehmen, ist mein Vater auf ihn schlecht zu sprechen. Er wartet nur noch auf eine Gelegenheit, ihm den Hals umzudrehen.“   
Aus der genuschelten Antwort des Jugendlichen war etwas wie „Tierquäler“ zu hören, aber keiner der beiden ging weiter auf das Thema ein.   
„Schuppen, Gemüsegarten, Acker. Im Moment wachsen da Futterrüben und Kartoffeln“, erfuhr Joel, während sie, misstrauisch beäugt von einer Schar Hühner, weitergingen. Nachdem sie eine Wiese überquert hatten – „Vorsicht vor den Bienen, der Nachbar ist Imker“ – trennte sie nur noch ein wackeliges Holztor vom Rest der Welt.  
Auch dieser Hof hatte ein Ende, glücklicherweise.  
„Nach links geht es zum Obsthang“, erklärte Tony ungerührt und bat seinen entsetzten Gast durchs Tor, „vor uns ist die Heuwiese. Gleich hast du es geschafft, es fehlen nur noch zwei gute Freunde, die du kennen lernen solltest.“ Er hielt inne und schien auf etwas zu lauschen. „Sie haben uns schon gehört“, raunte er ein paar Sekunden später und wieder strahlte dieses einnehmende, warme Lächeln von seinem Gesicht. 

Ehe Joel seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, erklang ein Donnern aus der Ferne, das immer lauter wurde.   
„Was ...?“   
Die Frage war überflüssig. Zwei Pferde kamen über die Hügelkuppe gestürmt, ihre goldgelben Mähnen wehten im Wind und unter dem braunen Fell arbeiteten Muskeln, die selbst Tonys in den Schatten stellten. Joel starrte auf das Schauspiel, als sie näher kamen. Himmel, diese Tiere waren wunderschön, wenn auch ein bisschen Furcht einflößend.  
„Meine Jungs“, brummte Tony, seine Worte gingen im Willkommensgewieher der Pferde beinahe unter. Die beiden kamen auf die Männer zu, als wollten sie den Zaun umrennen. Kurz vorher stoppten sie jedoch und schoben die schweren Köpfe über die Holzbohlen, um ihre Besucher zu beschnuppern.   
Tony zog zwei Äpfel aus der Hosentasche und hielt Joel einen entgegen. „Hier, halt ihn auf der flachen Hand hin. Bei dir steht Streif, das hier ist sein Bruder Strolch.“   
Wie bitte, hinhalten? Während er verwirrt zu Tony aufblickte, schob sich ein schnoberndes Pferdemaul an Joels Hals heran, Streif schnaubte ihm ins Ohr. Der Jugendliche sprang mit einem erschrockenen Auflachen zurück.  
„Ganz ruhig. Er kennt dich nicht. Ein paar Tage hier, ein paar Leckerbissen als Bestechung und du wirst genauso begrüßt wie ich eben.“ Schmunzelnd nahm Tony einen Biss von seinem Apfel und hielt ihm dann seinem Pferd entgegen. Das riesige Maul öffnete sich, das Obst verschwand zwischen zwei Reihen beachtlicher Zähne, die aufeinander knallten und kleine Fruchtstückchen durch die Luft schickten.   
„Nee. Einspruch.“ Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Joel das Schauspiel. „Wenn der mich beißt, sind meine Finger Geschichte!“  
„Darum sagte ich: Auf der flachen Hand!“, hörte er mit einem Mal Tonys Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. Der Ältere hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt, griff nach dem Apfel und hielt ihn Joel vor die Nase. „Beiß ab!“  
„Warum?“  
„Mach! Vitamine sind gesund.“  
Grummelnd tat Joel, was Tony von ihm verlangte. Er nahm einen Bissen und beäugte seinen Gastgeber. „Ummu?“, nuschelte er, gerade als der Bauer seine Hand ergriff und den angebissenen Apfel hineinlegte.   
„Hand flach machen und hinhalten. Keine Angst, dir kann nichts geschehen, Stadtkind.“   
Keine Angst, ha! Das war einfach gesagt, wenn man diesen Riesenviechern ohne Fußbank auf den Scheitel spucken konnte. Aber es stimmte – nichts passierte. Nichts außer dass eine weiche Pferdenase sanft gegen Joels Fingerspitzen stupste, ehe Streif den Apfel vorsichtig von dessen Handfläche pflückte.   
„Ausatmen und weiter kauen“, raunte Tony und wuschelte erst dem Jüngeren durchs Haar, dann dem Pferd durch die Mähne. „Gut gemacht. Ihr beide!“

„Und was“, wollte Joel wissen, während sie in Richtung Hof zurückgingen, „macht ihr mit den beiden Pferden?“  
„Außer füttern, misten, gelegentlich reiten und manchmal auf Umzügen mit ihrem tollen Aussehen protzen? Arbeiten, was dachtest du denn? Die beiden sind auf dem Hof, um den Karren oder die Pflugschar zu ziehen.“   
„Pflugschar?“ Erstaunt blickte Joel sich um. „Du meinst, ihr macht hier echt noch einen auf Mittelalter?“  
Tonys dröhnendes Lachen schlug ein paar Hühner in die Flucht. „Was heißt denn hier Mittelalter? Nur weil deine Milch aus der Pappkarton-Kuh kommt, bin ich noch lange kein Hinterwäldler! Aber ich will nicht streiten. Gehen wir rein, holen uns was zu trinken und überlegen, wo du hier helfen kannst – trotz deiner schweren Verletzung.“  
Nickend trottete Joel neben Tony her. Der Typ versuchte tatsächlich immer noch, ihn zu verarschen. Bekam der denn nie genug davon, jemanden aufzuziehen, weil er etwas nicht wusste? Na den Kampf konnte er gern bekommen! Irgendein Thema musste es geben, in dem Joel sicheres Fahrwasser hatte und der Bär eben nur ein Bär war.

Ein paar Minuten später war Tony schon wieder mit einer Auflistung beschäftigt. Dieses Mal ging es allerdings um die Arbeit auf dem Hof. Von früh um sechs aus dem Bett fallen und Vieh füttern bis Ställe misten war alles dabei. Nichts, was im ersten Moment verlockend klang.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du ... ach nein, lieber nicht. Wenn ich dich morgen wieder so zeitig wecke, kippst du vor dem Mittegessen um. Ruh dich noch eine Runde aus, übermorgen sehen wir weiter.“  
„Sag mal“, fauchte Joel und schoss von der Sitzbank hoch, „wenn du mich verarschen willst, kannst du das auch machen, ohne mich mit der Verletzung aufzuziehen! Immerhin bist du dran schuld, nicht ich. Wer hat denn mit der Gab...“  
„Es ist gut, Joel!“ Tonys tiefe Stimme füllte die Küche und übertönte mühelos Joels Tirade. Der Jugendliche verstummte und starrte sein Gegenüber herausfordernd an.  
Seufzend strich Tony ein paar Haare aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich will dich nicht ärgern, Kleiner. Dass wir beide Schuld an dem Unfall tragen, steht außer Frage, aber wenn du keinen Humor verstehst, wirst du es hier schwer haben. Ein dickes Fell ist angebracht.“ Er hob die Hand, deutete aus dem Küchenfenster. „Das Dorf ist klein, hier weiß jeder, was der andere tut. Die meisten Leute sind in Ordnung, aber es gibt auch Ausnahmen, von denen ich hoffe, dass du die nicht näher kennen lernen musst denn ... nun, sagen wir, wenn man sie mit der Pest vergleicht, ist es eine gnadenlose Verharmlosung.“  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute Joel zwischen Tonys düsterem Gesicht und dem der Hündin Mira hin und her, die ihr Herrchen augenscheinlich beruhigen wollte. Der Irische Wolfshund war aufgestanden und lehnte sich leise winselnd gegen den Bauern. Der klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Ich hab nicht geschimpft, ist schon gut. Leg dich wieder hin, altes Mädchen.“  
„Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass ich hier bleibe, hm?“, konfrontierte ihn Joel unvermittelt. „Was machst du, wenn ich meine Sachen packe und gehe?“  
Ein langer Blick traf ihn, unbehaglich rutschte Joel auf seinem Platz hin und her. Schließlich zuckte Tony die Schultern und stand auf. „Mach, was du willst, alt genug bist du ja. Falls du gehen möchtest, mach das – ich halte dich nicht auf. Nur ein Rat: Es wäre sicher besser, wenn du dich auskurieren würdest. Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin im Wohnhaus gegenüber.“

Eine Viertelstunde später seufzte Joel leise. Mira hatte ihren Kopf auf sein Knie gelegt und blickte ihn aus traurigen Augen an. Es war, als wolle der Hund ihm sagen: „Geh nicht!“   
Doch das war nicht nötig. Durchs Tor zu spazieren und wortlos verschwinden wäre einer Beleidigung gleichgekommen. Tony hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und machte sich Sorgen. Wie viele andere hätten jemanden, der in ihrer Scheune übernachtete, mit einem gezielten Tritt auf die Straße befördert?  
Nicht so der Grizzly. Ihn sitzen zu lassen wäre einfach nicht fair gewesen. So fies er auch manchmal war, er hatte etwas Anziehendes. Aber ihm auf den Pelz rücken und ihn zulabern war auch nicht, was Joel wollte. Gab es nicht einen anderen Weg, zu zeigen, dass es ihm leid tat?   
Sein Blick fiel auf das Geschirr in der Spüle.   
„Ich wasch es später ab“, hatte Tony gesagt. Das konnte Joel genauso gut machen. Immerhin etwas, das er ohne Einweisung beherrschte und bei dem er nicht sich oder andere gefährdete.  
Beim Spülen blickte er immer wieder auf und aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht sollte er nachher mal eine Tour durchs Dorf machen. Bei dem schönen Wetter heute war es durchaus eine Idee, sich die Leute anzusehen, die für die nächsten sechs Wochen seine Nachbarn sein würden. Solange die Schmerztabletten noch wirkten, sollte es kein Problem sein, sich ein bisschen umzuschauen.

Nach getaner Arbeit ging Joel zum Haus von Tonys Großvater, um sich abzumelden. In dem kleinen Treppenhaus war es kühl und dunkel, erst nach und nach gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse. Er klopfte an eine der beiden Türen im Erdgeschoss, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Auch bei der zweiten hatte er nicht mehr Glück, also rief er einfach so laut er konnte: „Ich geh mich mal umsehen – oder brauchst du mich?“  
„Nein, ist schon okay“, erklang Tonys Stimme von oben, einen Moment später beugte er sich über das Treppengeländer. „Geh dir Land und Leute ansehen. Viel Spaß dabei!“  
„Danke“, rief Joel und lächelte. „Irgendeine bestimmte Zeit, wann ich wieder da sein soll?“  
Bei dieser Frage hob Tony die Augenbrauen. „Wie bitte? Ist das hier ein Kloster? Seh ich aus wie der Gefängniswärter, oder wie? Wenn du da bist, bist du da … viel gibt es ohnehin nicht zu bestaunen, das Dorf ist kleiner als du denkst. Versuch dich trotzdem nicht zu verlaufen, okay?”  
Joel stöhnte genervt auf und machte, dass er davonkam.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony hatte Recht: Das Dorf war winzig.  
Die Redewendung „fünf Häuser, sechs Spitzbuben“ musste hier ihren Ursprung haben, dachte Joel, als er nach wenigen Minuten Fußweg das Ortsausgangsschild erreicht hatte. Dahinter Felder und Weideland, so weit das Auge reichte, wie am anderen Ende, wo er gestartet war. Scheinbar bestand die einzige Abwechslung in der Vegetation tatsächlich im Wald hinter Tonys Hof, den man von der Heuwiese aus sehen konnte.  
Aber all die Felder und Wiesen hatten ihren Vorteil, denn das war, was Joel gesucht hatte. Abgeschiedener konnte kein Ort liegen, es sei denn, man zog es vor, nach Kanada auszuwandern.  
Die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben drehte Joel um und schlenderte weiter die Straße entlang. Tatsächlich war der Ort so klein, dass es nicht einmal eine Kirche gab, geschweige denn einen Gasthof. Nur einen Tante-Emma-Laden, der bestimmt zum Kriegsende zum letzten Mal frische Waren gesehen hatte, ansonsten war hier der Hund begraben. Bis jetzt war Joel noch niemandem begegnet, doch er machte sich nicht viele Hoffnungen, jemanden in seinem Alter zu finden. Vermutlich war Tony der Jüngste in dreißig Kilometern Umgebung.  
Pech, aber nicht zu ändern. Außerdem war er nicht hier, um mit einem Bauernjungen im Stroh zu verschwinden – er wollte einfach die Ferien ohne seine Eltern genießen.  
Kurz hinterm Dorfausgang zweigte ein Schotterweg von der Straße ab und Joel bog darauf ein. Wenn er richtig lag, war das der Weg, der hinter Tonys Hof entlang führte. Erst lief er an Zäunen und Hecken entlang, dann erkannte er endlich das Tor, durch das sie eher an diesem Tag gekommen waren.  
„Ich bin so gut“, lobte sich Joel grinsend. Zumindest konnte er sich ohne Karte zurechtfinden – das war doch schon mal etwas. Gespannt schaute er über den Weidezaun, ob er Strolch und Streif irgendwo sehen konnte, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Die beiden waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Tja, dann eben nicht.  
Er konnte ja trotzdem weiterlaufen und sich umschauen. Mal sehen, was Tony mit „Obsthain“ gemeint hatte. 

Bäume.  
Bäume – und noch mehr Bäume. Apfel? Birne? Oder Kirsche? Ja, die kleinen gelben und roten Knubbel hier waren eindeutig Kirschen. Was da drüben hing, sah aus wie ein Apfel. Wenn das alles zum Hof gehörte, dann ...  
„... ist das ne verdammte Menge Arbeit“, murmelte Joel. Wie schaffte man die, ohne eine Kolonne Sklaven zu beschäftigen? Lieber nicht drüber nachdenken!  
Nach und nach wurde die Wiese steiler und schließlich hatte die Kulturlandschaft ein Ende. Stattdessen stand Joel vor einem baumbewachsenen Abhang, der in ein Tal führte, wo ein Bach vor sich hin plätscherte. Vorsichtig machte er sich an den Abstieg zum Wasser.  
Unten angekommen, blickte er in die Höhe. Wahnsinn! Es war, als sei er mitten in der Wildnis gelandet. Weit und breit kein Zeichen von anderen Menschen, wenn Joel nicht gewusst hätte, dass der nächste Ort nur eine Viertelstunde entfernt lag, er hätte es nicht geglaubt.  
Unberührte Natur - wenn man von der Hütte absah, die jemand zwischen zwei Bäume gebaut hatte. Sah aus wie ein Kinderversteck. Grob vernagelte Kistenbretter und morsche Latten bildeten die Wände, das Dach war mit alten Dachpappenresten mehr schlecht als recht gedeckt. Überhaupt wirkte es, als sei hier schon lange niemand mehr zum Spielen hergekommen. Joel warf einen Blick durchs Fenster, aber drinnen lag nur altes Laub.  
Als er sich umdrehte, hatte er einen unglaublichen Blick, den Bachlauf hinunter und hinauf, er konnte beinahe das komplette Tal überblicken. Eigentlich war die Hütte wie gemacht für wilde Jungs, die hier ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf lassen und als Indianer Büffel jagen wollten. Oder als Raubritter auf vorbeikommende Kutschen warten. Schade eigentlich, dass er für solche Spiele zu alt war, aber sich solche Sachen zusammenzuspinnen konnte auch ganz nett sein.  
Schmunzelnd ging Joel am Bachufer weiter, bis er tatsächlich einen Wasserfall entdeckte. Kiesel glitzerten im Sonnenschein, das Wasser rauschte und gluckerte darüber hinweg und fiel fast zwei Meter tief in ein kleines Becken. Begeistert kletterte Joel nach unten, um das Schauspiel betrachten zu können.  
Die Nachmittagshitze war sogar im Wald unheimlich drückend, also zog er Schuhe und Socken aus und ließ die Beine ins kühle Nass hängen. Das tat gut, aber es reichte nicht. Er hätte sich komplett ins Wasser legen müssen, um der unsäglichen Wärme zu entgehen. Warum eigentlich nicht? So wie es aussah, würde ihm das Wasser höchstens bis zum Knie reichen, ertrinken war also unmöglich.  
Joel warf Shirt und Hose auf den Boden und stakte unter den Wasserfall. Für einen Moment nahm ihm der kalte Schwall den Atem, dann ließ er sich prustend und lachend in das Becken fallen. Das war definitiv das Beste! Ein paar Minuten blieb er unbeweglich liegen, ehe er erfrischt wieder ans Ufer stieg.  
Während er sich anzog, hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Irritiert schaute er sich um.  
War da was? Dort, bei der Hütte? Zuerst schien es nur Einbildung gewesen zu sein, dann hörte er jemanden Lachen.  
„Hey, pass auf, dass du nicht ertrinkst!“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm und Joel fuhr herum. Ein paar Meter weiter, lässig an einen Baum gelehnt, stand ein Junge. Wie alt mochte er sein? Vielleicht sechzehn? Siebzehn? Tarnhosen, Muskelshirt – das schien hier die normale Kleiderordnung zu sein – und ein Basecap tief in die Stirn gezogen, fixierte er Joel.  
Eine Handvoll kalten Wassers durchnässte dessen Shirt am Rücken, erschrocken drehte er sich um. Noch ein Jugendlicher. Seine Kleidung glich der des anderen, nur die Kopfbedeckung fehlte. Stattdessen fielen ihm blonde Haarsträhnen in die Augen, während die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf raspelkurz geschnitten waren.  
„Na, war das Wasser warm genug? Bist nich' von hier, oder? Aus der Stadt?”  
Die beiden amüsierten sich köstlich über Joels Badeausflug, wie es schien. Gerade als Joel zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, nickte der Blonde seinem Kumpan zu und die beiden rannten durch den Wald davon.  
Na klasse!  
Vorbei mit der „unberührte Wildnis“-Stimmung. Diese Typen waren so sympathisch wie ein Pickel am Hintern. Wenn sie wenigstens versucht hätten, höflich zu sein! Aber das konnte man von solchem Dorf-Volk wohl nicht erwarten, immerhin war selbst der erwachsene Tony ständig auf Kollisionskurs.  
Zerknirscht machte sich Joel auf den Rückweg. Der Hang war an dieser Stelle noch steiler als dort, wo er abgestiegen war und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er wieder bei den Obstbäumen ankam. Vom eben genommenen Bad war nichts mehr zu spüren, der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen über Gesicht und Oberkörper.  
„Das hätte ich mir auch sparen können“, maulte er, während er hinauf zur staubigen Straße stolperte. Die Hitze machte ihm zu schaffen und als wäre das alles nicht genug, quittierten auch noch die Schmerztabletten den Dienst. Joel konnte das Puckern der Wunde spüren, zwar nur leicht, doch er ahnte, dass es in absehbarer Zeit um einiges heftiger werden würde. 

An der Pferdeweide das gleiche Bild wie vorher – keines der zwei Tiere war zu sehen. „Schade eigentlich“, seufzte Joel. Zu gern hätte er noch einmal ihr weiches Fell gestreichelt. Vielleicht verriet Tony ihm ja den Trick, mit dem er Strolch und Streif gerufen hatte?  
Egal, solche Fragen konnten warten, jetzt musste er erst einmal eine Entscheidung treffen: Zurück durchs Dorf oder über den Hühnerhof?  
Bei den herrschenden Temperaturen und den stetig zunehmenden Schmerzen siegte schnell die Bequemlichkeit über die Angst vor dem aggressiven Hahn. Gerade hatte Joel den Eisenring angehoben, der das Tor geschlossen hielt, da hörte er jemanden rufen.  
„Ach nee! Sag bloß, du wohnst dort?“ Das klang nach den beiden Spinnern von eben.  
Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln drehte sich Joel um. Die zwei lehnten am Zaun des gegenüberliegenden Hofes, sie atmeten schwer, obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gaben, so zu wirken, als seien sie schon eine Ewigkeit hier.  
Was für Spinner!  
„Sieht ganz danach aus, nicht?“, gab Joel zurück, dann betrat er würdevoll den Garten.  
„Ich glaub das nicht, der wohnt da!“, gackerte der erste der beiden.  
„Wetten, er ist genauso einer? Würde mich nich' wundern!“ Wieder Gelächter.  
„Leckt mich doch, ihr Idioten! Wenn man sich mit euch ordentlich unterhalten kann, kommt wieder“, brüllte Joel und stapfte über die Wiese. Solche Trottel! Die sollten sich ihre dummen Kommentare sonst wohin schieben!

Kurz vor der Umzäunung des Hühnerhofes hatte es sich allerdings mit Joels Entschlossenheit. Hoffentlich ging der Ausflug hier glatt! Noch waren die Aussichten gut, der Hahn nirgendwo zu sehen und die etwa zwanzig Meter bis zur Scheune keine zwanzig Kilometer. Eine bessere Chance konnte er nicht bekommen. Na dann los!  
Gatter auf, durchschlüpfen, Gatter zu und – aus dem Nichts kam der Hahn zeternd auf ihn zugeschossen, wie ein sehr großer, sehr gefiederter, sehr wütender Ball. Joel rutschte das Herz in die Hose. War das Viech vorhin auch schon so riesig gewesen?  
Himmel, das konnte was werden!  
„Verpiss dich!“, brüllte Joel halbherzig, machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf den Hahn zu und hoffte, dass die Taktik das Tier in die Flucht schlagen würde. Irrtum! Scheinbar funktionierte so was nur, wenn man zwei Meter groß war und Tony hieß. Joels Anwesenheit hingegen schien den Hahn noch wilder zu machen – er hackte nach dem Knie des Eindringlings.  
„Au! Verdammt, was soll das denn?“  
Noch einmal pickte der Hahn zu, dann machte er Anstalten, mit den Krallen auf den Unterschenkel seines Gegners loszugehen.  
Scheiß auf die eine Verletzung, er musste hier weg, sonst hatte er gleich noch viel mehr davon! Joel machte einen Satz zur Seite, dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand. Der Gockel flatterte ihm hinterher.  
Es sah schlecht aus. Etwa auf der Mitte der Strecke wurde der Schmerz der Stichwunde fast unerträglich, Joel biss die Zähne zusammen und stolperte mehr als er rannte. Noch fünf Meter, wieder landete der Hahn einen Treffer und er blickte sich fluchend um.  
Im selben Moment fühlte er, wie jemand ihn packte und hochhob.  
„Wehr dich ja nicht“, bellte Tony und sprintete los, in Richtung des offenen Scheunentors. Genau vor dem durchgedrehten Hahn schaffte er es, das Tor zuzutreten, dann lehnte er sich dagegen.  
„Was ... was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich den Kerl nicht gehört hätte?“, japste er und warf Joel einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wolltest du ihm Witze erzählen, bis er sich totlacht?“  
„Bestimmt nicht!“, fauchte dieser, dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, wie und wo er sich befand. Panisch begann er sich gegen den Griff des Bauern zu wehren. „Lass mich runter!“  
„Ist ja gut, bleib ruhig“, gab Tony zurück und wollte Joel absetzen. „Beim nächsten Mal tritt ihn einfach in seinen gefiederten A...“ Er unterbrach sich und spannte die Muskeln wieder an. „Du bleibst, wo du bist! War das der Hahn oder ist die Wunde wieder aufgegangen?“  
„Wa... was?“ Irritiert blickte Joel an sich herab und sah, wie sich auf seinem Hosenbein ein roter Fleck ausbreitete. Wie es schien, war der unfreiwillige Sport der Verletzung gar nicht bekommen. Vermutlich war das Bad nicht die beste Idee gewesen, die man mit frischem Schorf haben konnte.  
„Halt dich fest, ich bring dich ins Haus.“  
„Bist du verrückt? Ich kann allein laufen!“ Wieder zappelte Joel, bis Tony seinen Griff so sehr verstärkte, dass es wehtat.  
„Lass den Zwergenaufstand, Prinzessin, ich meine es ernst! Solange ich nicht weiß, was los ist, gehst du keinen Schritt.“  
Scheiße noch mal, das war die peinlichste Situation seines Lebens! Resigniert senkte Joel den Kopf. „Ich bin achtzehn“, kakelte er vor sich hin, legte aber trotzdem Tony einen Arm um die Schultern, um nicht abzurutschen. Fataler Fehler, stellte er fest, denn auf die Art waren sie sich deutlich zu nah. Joel hätte sich nur ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite neigen müssen, um seinem Retter einen Kuss zu geben – wie man das von einer Prinzessin erwartete.  
Der allerdings schien völlig ungerührt. „Ich bin fünfundzwanzig”, knurrte er, „und nicht dein Bräutigam. Na und? Niemand wird erfahren, dass ich dich durch die Gegend trage, Dornröschen. Kommt auch nicht mehr vor, sobald ich sicher bin, dass du allein laufen kannst.“  
Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar, aber Joel hatte gerade andere Probleme. So nah bei einem anderen Mann zu sein war nichts Neues, aber getragen zu werden, fühlte sich eigenartig an – eigenartig gut. Joel musste sich daran erinnern, wer ihn gerade auf dem Arm hielt, um zu verhindern, dass er die Stirn gegen Tonys Wange lehnte.

Zum Glück war es nicht allzu ernst. Durch den Sprint war lediglich der Verband verrutscht und hatte den Schorf aufgerissen. Mit frisch verpacktem Bein lümmelte Joel eine Viertelstunde später auf der Bank in der Küche und versorgte eines der Katzenkinder mit kleinen Futterstückchen. Auf dem Stuhl gegenüber saß Tony und kraulte das zweite. Das dritte war bereits mit kugelrundem Bauch wieder in Miras Obhut unter dem Tisch.  
„Wenn sie ein bisschen älter wären, hätten wir nicht so einen Zirkus, aber so ... müssen wir noch ein paar Tage durchhalten“, meinte Tony lächelnd und beobachtete, wie sich Joel zum wiederholten Mal die nadelfeinen Babykatzenkrallen aus der Haut zog. „Danke für die Hilfe.“  
„Nee“, gab der zurück, ohne aufzusehen, „ich muss mich bedanken. War dumm, sich mit dem Hahn anzulegen.“  
„Allerdings.“  
Verlegen schwieg Joel und auch sein Gegenüber sagte nichts mehr, bis die Kätzchen satt waren. Erst als die beiden Fellbündel wieder an ihre „Mutter“ geschmiegt schliefen, wandte sich Tony an seinen Gast. „Geht’s mit den Schmerzen oder brauchst du noch eine Tablette?“  
„Passt schon. Ich würde mich trotzdem hinlegen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“  
„Kein Problem. Du musst auch nicht bis unters Dach, geh einfach nach nebenan ins Wohnzimmer, da kannst du ausruhen.“  
Dieses Angebot nahm Joel nur zu gern an. 

Die Stube war mindestens so urig wie die Küche. Eine steinalte Anbauwand, Fernseher, Esstisch und Sofa samt Sesseln. Nichts Besonderes, stellte Joel mit Kennerblick fest, ehe er sich ächzend auf der Couch ausstreckte. Nichts Besonderes, wirklich. Bis auf das Bild.  
An der Wand über dem Sofa hing ein Gemälde, das den Blick über den Wald zeigte. Die Landschaft war in warmes Licht getaucht, über dem Tal ging die Sonne unter. Es war, als ob man ein Foto betrachtete. Der Künstler musste wirklich was auf dem Kasten haben.  
Ob der Wald abends wirklich so schön aussah? Oder war das nur Fantasie? Auf jeden Fall musste der Maler die Gegend genau kennen. Kam er von hier? Sicher, wer sonst hätte einfach mal so den Ausblick gemalt und das Bild hier gelasssen?  
In solche Gedanken versunken, dämmerte Joel vor sich hin, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Tony kam nach ihm sehen und brachte zwei Tassen Kaffee mit.  
„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte er leise  
„Fühl mich komisch ...“  
„Das kann am Wetter liegen – wird nachher wieder krachen. Besser, ich hole die Pferde rein“, plauderte Tony, doch Joel erkannte Besorgnis in seinem Blick. Gleich darauf fühlte er eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn.  
„Darf ich mitkommen? Zu den Pferden meine ich.“ Der Gedanke an Strolch und Streif lenkte ihn ab und er richtete sich auf, doch zu seiner Überraschung runzelte Tony die Stirn.  
„Wenn du dich gut genug fühlst, ja. Warten wir ab, wie es dir nachher geht“, meinte Tony und nickte in Richtung Fenster. „Wir können in Ruhe Kaffee trinken, noch ist kein Wölkchen zu sehen.“  
Das erinnerte Joel an etwas. „Sag mal“, begann er, „woher wisst ihr Dorfleute eigentlich immer, wann es gewittert?“

„Wir 'Dorfleute', ja?”  
„Äh ...” Joel verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, du weißt schon.”  
„Schon klar, Prinzessin”, winkte Tony ab, deutete nach draußen. „Was siehst du?“  
„Hausdach. Baum?“  
Zweimal Kopfschütteln. „Was noch?“  
„Äh ... Vögel?“  
Ein Grinsen huschte über Tonys Gesicht. „Was für Vögel? Komm, denk nach, Stadtkind – du hattest Bio. Eigentlich müsstest du von ganz allein auf alles kommen.”  
Ach ja? Herr Neunmalklug machte sich schon wieder lustig und fand das wohl auch noch cool. Aber nicht mit Joel! „Schwalben. Der Schwanz verrät sie.”  
Wieder dieses Grinsen, bei dem Tonys Augen mitlachten. „Schwalben, richtig.“  
„Und die sagen dir, wann es regnet.“  
„So sieht’s aus, Stadtkind.“  
Joel tippte sich an die Stirn. „Sicher. Die setzen sich auf deine Schulter und flöten dir den Wetterbericht ins Ohr. Soll ich das bunte Auto rufen?“  
„Unsinn, Prinzessin!“ Lachend wuschelte Tony ihm durch die Haare, Joel schlug seine Hand weg. „Normalerweise jagen die Schwalben viel höher. Die Insekten, die ihr Futter sind, reagieren allerdings auf die Luftveränderung vor einem Regenschauer. Na, Groschen gefallen?“  
„Sie … fliegen niedriger? Und die Schwalben dann auch. Ich glaub, ich habs kapiert.“  
„Hast du“, bestätigte Tony. „Und du siehst, man muss kein Hexer sein, um das Wetter vorherzusagen.“  
Verlegen widmete sich Joel seiner Kaffeetasse. So einfach war das? Verständlich, dass jemand, der sein ganzes Leben auf dem Land verbrachte, Städter belächelte. Wenn man Tag für Tag die Tiere hier erlebte, lernte man andere Sachen als in einer Schule.  
„Was ist los?“, wollte Tony wissen. „Du bist auf einmal so nachdenklich.“  
Es brauchte einen großen Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse, ehe Joel bereit war, sein Unwissen offen einzugestehen. „Gibt wohl so einiges, das ich nicht weiß, hm? Bringst du mir noch mehr Sachen bei wie die mit den Schwalben?“  
Als er aufschaute, war es wieder da, das Lächeln, das Tonys Augen buchstäblich zum Funkeln brachte.  
„Klar! Alles, was du willst … und noch ein bisschen mehr. “  
Zum ersten Mal war es gut, dass Joel einen Sonnenbrand hatte. Die Hitze, die ihm ins Gesicht schoss, als Tony ihm zuzwinkerte, hätte der sicher wieder falsch verstanden ...


	6. Chapter 6

Joel blickte von der Pferdewiese ins Tal, über dem Abendrot lag. Eine leichte Brise strich über seine Haut und Strolch schob verspielt die Schnauze in seine Haare. Mit einem Lachen drückte der Jugendliche den Pferdekopf beiseite, drehte sich zu Tony um, der mit Streif am Halfter zu ihnen herüberkam.   
Er stellte fest, dass der Maler nicht untertrieben hatte, das Bild in Tonys Wohnzimmer war wirklich eine genaue Wiedergabe der Abenddämmerung über dem Tal. Es war wunderschön hier ... ein Platz, an den man gern zurückkam.   
Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz.  
Aus dem Nichts erklang eine Stimme, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was willst du hier? Und warum wohnst du ausgerechnet bei ihm?“ Jemand packte ihn am Arm, ein zweiter Sprecher ließ sich vernehmen.  
„Wetten, er ist genauso einer?“ Der Unbekannte zog ihn herum, Joel blickte in ein – nein, da war kein Gesicht. Er war allein in einem dichten Nebel. Panisch versuchte er sich zu befreien.   
Zwecklos.  
„ ... ist genauso einer ... so einer“, echote es in seinem Kopf.  
„Verpisst euch endlich!“, brüllte Joel, schlug um sich und wollte weglaufen, allerdings erfolglos. Er kam keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.

Wieder rüttelte jemand an seiner Schulter. „Joel! Hey, Johannes! Komm schon, wach auf!“   
Dieses Mal war es Tony, der ihn rief, und er klang besorgt. Das alles war also nur ein Traum gewesen ... oder träumte Joel, dass er geweckt wurde? Eisige Finger strichen über seine Stirn und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Tony hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, fluchte leise. „Scheiße, du glühst ja! Beweg dich nicht von der Stelle, ich hol was zum Kühlen, Kleiner.“  
„Was ... los?“, krächzte Joel. Zuerst kam keine Antwort, nur Wasser plätscherte, dann berührte etwas seinen Mund.  
„Trink!“, kommandierte Tony und hielt ihm ein Glas an die Lippen. Erst als Joel ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte, entspannte sich der Bauer und setzte sich neben ihn. „Du bist auf der Weide zusammengeklappt, Prinzessin. Kannst von Glück sagen, dass Strolch so ein dickes Fell hat und nicht erschrocken ist. Als ich dich hierher getragen habe, hast du angefangen zu stöhnen. Es klang nach schlimmem Albtraum, bei dem Fieber allerdings kein Wunder.“  
„Das waren die beiden“, murmelte Joel, nicht sicher, ob er wach war oder träumte. „Die von heute Mittag, weißt du? Sie haben gefragt, ob ich ‚genauso einer‘ bin.“ Ratlos blickte er Tony an, der mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihn herab sah. „Was meinen die damit?“  
Der Bauer schluckte und für einen Moment war in seinen Augen zu lesen, dass er die Antwort sehr wohl kannte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, strich Joel über die schweißfeuchte Stirn. „Keine Ahnung, Kleiner. Das war nur ein Traum, kümmere dich nicht darum. Versuch zu schlafen, ich schau wieder nach dir, wenn ich mit der Arbeit fertig bin.“

Das mit dem Schlafen war gar nicht so einfach. Obwohl Joel hundemüde war, konnte er einfach nicht ... er hatte Angst. Vor dem Traum, der ihn geplagt hatte. Davor, dass das hier der Traum gewesen sein könnte. Dass er gleich zu Hause aufwachte und alles, der Hof, Tony und das Dorf, sich als Hirngespinst herausstellten.  
Ablenken war eine gute Idee. Ächzend richtete sich Joel auf, um zu sehen, wo Tony ihn eigentlich hingebracht hatte. Der Raum war lang, aber recht niedrig, an seiner Stirnseite thronte ein uralter Küchenherd, einer von der Sorte, die man noch mit Holz befeuerte. Was sich rechts davon befand, konnte Joel nicht sehen, denn ein riesiges, altes Küchenbuffet versperrte ihm die Sicht. Auf der linken Seite jedenfalls stand eine Spüle, bei deren Anblick sich Joel fragte, in welchem Jahrhundert die wohl modern gewesen war und eine Küchenzeile, von deren Glanzzeiten vermutlich Tonys Großeltern das Meiste mitbekommen hatten.  
Womit auch dieses Rätsel gelöst war: Das hier war die Küche im alten Bauernhaus. Mal ehrlich, wenn die modernisiert werden sollte, hatte jemand aber ganz schön Arbeit am Hals.   
Neugierig sah sich Joel weiter um. Der Kalender über der Spüle war vom letzten Jahr, aber das ganze Ambiente machte mehr den Eindruck „Neunzehn-dreißig” – und das bezog sich nicht auf die Uhrzeit. Doch was ihn noch mehr verwunderte als die Einrichtung, war der Blick aus den Fenstern. Draußen konnte er ein paar Blumenbeete sehen, dazu die Straße und das Unkraut am benachbarten Gartenzaun. Offensichtlich hatte man dieses Haus halb in die Erde gebaut. Wie schräg war denn das?  
Joel zog fröstelnd die Decke fester um sich, da begriff er, was das sollte: Die Erde hielt das Haus kühl. Hier unten kam die Sommerhitze nicht hin. Und im Winter? Vermutlich war da die Wirkung genau andersherum.   
Obwohl ihm vom Nachdenken der Kopf brummte, nickte Joel ehrfürchtig. War wohl an der Zeit, den „Alten” und ihrem Wissen etwas Respekt zu zollen.  
Nun gab es nicht mehr viel zu betrachten, lediglich die Sitzbank in der gegenüberliegenden Zimmerecke und den massiven Esstisch davor. Joel konnte förmlich die Bauernfamilie sehen, die sich um ihn versammelt hatte … diesen Tisch hätte wohl nicht einmal Tony einfach so ausgehoben.  
Kichernd ließ sich Joel wieder auf sein Lager sinken, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung als steinalte Couch entpuppte. Das Bild darüber war von der Sorte, die sein Kunstlehrer als „Kitsch” abgestempelt hätte: Ein Pferdegespann mit Pflug. Weitaus weniger schön als das aus Tonys Wohnzimmer.   
Als er die Augen schloss, hörte Joel das leise Rascheln der Couch – scheinbar war sie mit Stroh oder so etwas gefüllt – und lächelte. Echt, hier war alles aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Es war zwar niedlich, aber sich wohlfühlen ging anders.   
Im Ernst, konnte man so leben?   
„Das Fieber ist immer noch nicht runter“, murmelte jemand, eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn weckte Joel. Scheinbar war er doch weggedämmert.  
Tony blickte ihn ernst an. „Vermutlich hast du dir gestern im Unwetter was weggeholt. Das heißt eine weitere Runde Bettruhe für die Prinzessin.“  
Als Joel protestieren wollte, bekam er nur ein heiseres Krächzen heraus.  
„Sag ich doch. Hier, trink.” Tony hielt ihm eine Tasse entgegen. „Und sei vorsichtig, das Zeug ist heiß.”  
Es gab Brühe, die Joel in kleinen Schlucken austrank. Dankbar lächelte er seinen Gastgeber an. „Ich mach dir echt nur Arbeit, tut mir leid.”  
„Macht nichts. Leg dich wieder hin und kurier dich aus, ich bring nachher Mira und die Kätzchen rüber, dass du nicht so allein bist. Wenn du was brauchst, findest du mich ein Stockwerk höher. Die Toilette ist zur Tür raus und über den Hof. Falls dir das Plumpsklo freilich nicht zusagt”, fügte er lachend an, als er Joels entsetztes Gesicht sah, „versuch es im ersten Stock. Die Tür gegenüber der Treppe ist die Badezimmertür.”  
„Spinner”, nuschelte Joel, grinste und kuschelte sich wieder unter die Decke.   
Dass Tony ein paar Minuten später die Küche verließ und kurz darauf mit Mira und ihren Kleinen zurückkam, bekam er schon nicht mehr mit.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Joel von einem Vogel geweckt, der vor dem Fenster sang. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er nicht allein war. Mira hatte sich aufgesetzt und blickte ihn aufmerksam an, zwischen ihren Pfoten spielten die kleinen Kätzchen. Und noch jemand war da: Tony stand am Herd und betrachtete den Wasserkessel, der da vor sich hinsummte. Ohne sich umzudrehen, wünschte er seinem Pflegekind einen guten Morgen.  
„Tee oder Kaffee?”  
„Tee bitte.”  
„Wie geht’s dir? Hast du gut geschlafen, oder haben dich die Kleinen gestört?”  
Joel schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl Tony ihn nicht sehen konnte, weil er damit beschäftigt war, den Tee aufzugießen. „Überhaupt nicht, hab gepennt wie ein Stein.”  
„Gut! Hast du Hunger?”  
Das 'darauf kannst du wetten', das ihm auf der Zunge lag, schluckte Joel und murmelte nur ein halbherziges „Na ja ...”, auf das er einen finsteren Blick kassierte.  
„Was nun, ja oder nein?”  
„Ja.”  
„Na also. Mach dich frisch, ich werd inzwischen den Tisch decken.” 

Nach dem Frühstück bekam Joel die Anweisung, sich wieder hinzulegen.   
„Keine Widerrede! Ab auf die Couch und noch eine Runde ausruhen – du siehst immer noch aus wie der Tod auf Latschen. So lass ich dich garantiert nicht auf die Menschheit los.”  
„Ja, Mama”, murrte Joel und bekam von Tony einen Stoß in die Rippen, dass er aufs Sofa kippte.   
„Sei froh, dass ichs nicht bin, ich hätte dich schon ordentlich durchgefüttert, Prinzessin. Außerdem hättest du ein paar mehr Muskeln.”   
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe”, murrte Joel zurück und rollte sich zusammen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung!”   
Nein, hatte Tony wirklich nicht. Er wusste nichts von dem, was bei Joel zu Hause abging – und es ging ihn auch einen feuchten Kehricht an.   
„Schon gut, schon gut. Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder. Du bist das Prinzesschen im Elfenbeinturm, ich habs schon kapiert.”  
„Mann, du machst dich schon wieder über mich lustig!”  
„Würde mir nie einfallen, Prinzessin.“   
Warum hatte Tonys Stimme plötzlich so nah geklungen? Irritiert drehte sich Joel um – und zuckte zurück. Der Bauer hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, war so nah, dass Joel die Farbe seiner Augen erkennen konnte. Sie waren blau.   
Tiefblau wie das Meer ...  
„Ruh dich aus, Kleiner“, flüsterte Tony und strich Joel eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Du hast immer noch Fieber, aber wenn du schläfst, wirst du schneller gesund. Trotzdem, das Schlimmste ist überstanden – die Träume werden wohl nicht noch mal zurückkommen.“  
Als Tony mit Mira und den Kätzchen nach draußen ging, blickte Joel ihm sprachlos nach. Es waren nicht mehr die Träume, die ihn verwirrten, sondern das völlig unsinnige Gefühl, dass Tony ihn eben hatte küssen wollen.

Als Joel wieder erwachte, stellte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr über dem Küchentisch fest, dass es bereits Nachmittag war. Der zweite sorgte dafür, dass ihm vor Überraschung der Mund aufklappte.  
Tony war wieder da. Saß auf dem Stuhl neben dem Sofa, hatte einen Block und eine kleine Federtasche auf dem Schoß und – schlief.   
Schmunzelnd schlüpfte Joel an ihm vorbei. Noch war er etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber scheinbar hatte er den Fieberschub hinter sich. Außerdem wurde er angetrieben durch einen übermächtigen Wunsch: Duschen!  
Eine gute halbe Stunde verbrachte er im Bad, bis er sich wieder menschlich fühlte, dann schlich er zurück in die Küche und setzte sich, geduscht und frisch rasiert, auf die Couch, um Tony zu betrachten.   
Dieser schien nichts von dem Ausflug bemerkt zu haben. Den Block unter den verschränkten Armen eingeklemmt, pennte er immer noch. In dem Mäppchen auf seinem Schoß hatte Joel Bleistifte erkennen können. Wozu er die wohl brauchte?   
„Spielst du jetzt meinen Schutzengel?“, flüsterte Joel, setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und stützte das Kinn in die Hand. So konnte er Tony genau ins Gesicht sehen. Ein paar Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz des Älteren gelöst und hingen ihm über die Augen. „Dann darfst du aber nicht einfach einschlafen ... wie willst du denn dann auf mich aufpassen?“ Mit einem leisen Lachen streckte Joel eine Hand aus und zupfte sacht an einer der Strähnen. „Hey, großer, gefährlicher Grizzly! Ist das schon der Winterschlaf?“  
Es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre kreischend an der Wand hoch gesprungen – als nämlich Tony ohne Vorwarnung den Kopf hob und ihn angrinste. „Für wie taub hältst du mich eigentlich? Klar hab ich mitbekommen, dass du versucht hast, dich zu ersäufen.“  
„Aaaah, du Idiot!“ Joel griff nach seinem Kissen, warf es Tony ins Gesicht. „Musst du mich so erschrecken?“  
„Schön, dass es dir besser geht“, meinte der ungerührt, streckte sich und renkte dabei sämtliche Gelenke seines Körpers unter lautem Knacken wieder ein. „Machs dir gemütlich, Prinzessin, ich bring dir was zu essen.” Damit erhob er sich und verschwand hinter einer kleinen Tür am Fußende des Sofas. Neugierig beugte sich Joel vor, um einen Blick in den Raum zu erhaschen, der sich dahinter verbarg, was zur Folge hatte, dass Tony mit dem Holzbrett, das er ihm heraus reichte, seine Nase nur um ein paar Zentimeter verfehlte.  
„Ist nur die Speisekammer, da gibt’s nichts zu bestaunen außer leeren Regalen. Ich hab vorhin was zu Futtern rüber gebracht, wollte dich aber nicht wecken”, kommentierte Tony, als er sich wieder aus der Kammer schob, in die er gerade so passte.   
Joel kicherte, weil das Bild zu absurd war und griff nach dem Brettchen. Dann zog er eine Grimasse. „Weißt du, es wär cool, wenn du mich nicht immer Prinzessin nennen würdest. Ich komm mir verarscht vor.”  
„Den Spitznamen hast du jetzt weg. Pech gehabt, Prinzessin.“  
„Halt doch die Fresse“, nuschelte Joel zwischen zwei Bissen Brot. War ja so klar gewesen, dass dieser bekloppte Bauer nur wegen einer Bitte nicht aufgeben würde, ihn zu ärgern.   
Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund, erschrocken blickte er auf und in Tonys amüsiertes Gesicht.   
„Du hast nicht gesagt, wessen Fresse ich halten soll. Hab mich für deine entschieden.“  
Gott, langsam nervte es! Der Typ hatte aber auch auf alles eine Retourkutsche. Na, vielleicht nicht auf alles ... Blitzschnell streckte Joel die Zunge heraus und leckte über Tonys Handfläche.   
„Und jetzt? Meinst du, das holt mich vom Hocker?“ Die Hand verschwand von seinem Mund und klatschte auf Joels Stirn. „Kannste behalten, ich mach mir nichts draus, wenn man mich ansabbert.“  
„Boaaaah du bist eklig!“, keifte Joel und wischte ein paar Brotkrumen von seinem Gesicht.   
„Meinst du?“ Tony lachte herzlich. „Denk dran: Du hast damit angefangen.“  
„Ach egal, vergiss es.“ Es war kein Ankommen gegen diesen Kerl! Stillschweigend kaute Joel an seinem Brot, bis ihm etwas einfiel, mit dem er Tony ärgern konnte.   
„Was hast du eigentlich mit den Stiften gemacht? Schreiben geübt?“  
„Ja, könnte man sagen. Irgendwann muss ich es ja mal lernen“, meinte Tony gedehnt und grinste, aber es wirkte unecht. Auch war Joel aufgefallen, dass der Block nicht zu sehen war. Was für ein Geheimnis musste da wohl verborgen werden?  
„Oh, hab ich eine Schwachstelle gefunden?“ Joel war fertig und stellte seinen Teller auf die Bettdecke.   
„Ja, eine fürchterlich große.“ Das Gesicht in die Handfläche gestützt, betrachtete Tony seinen Gast aus dem Augenwinkel. „Brauchst du noch irgendwas? Sonst verkrümele ich mich für eine Weile.“  
Komisch, wenn man ihn ein bisschen anstachelte, wurde aus dem Grizzly ganz schnell ein braves Teddybärchen. Keine dummen Kommentare, kein ...  
„Erde an Mars – jemand zu Hause?“  
„Äh ... alles okay. Danke.“   
Tony griff nach seinem Schreibzeug und dem Teller. „Ach ja: Dein Rucksack steht neben dir. Zur abendlichen Raubtierfütterung bin ich wieder zurück, versuch bitte bis dahin nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, Prinzessin. “  
„Blödmann!“ Dieses Mal prallte das Kissen am Küchenschrank ab und fiel zu Boden, ohne Tony auch nur gestreift zu haben.

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Misere war: Tony hatte Recht! Joel war wirklich eine Prinzessin, die alle Nase lang vor dem Drachen gerettet werden musste. Gab es denn nichts, das er tun konnte, ohne in Ärger zu geraten?  
Zerknirscht saß Joel auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Sein klingelndes Handy unterbrach die Selbstmitleidstour. Er kramte es aus dem Rucksack und ohne es anzuschauen, wusste er, wer da seine Stimme hören wollte.  
„Hallo Mama”, murmelte er wenig begeistert.  
„Schatz, geht es dir gut? Du klingst übel!“  
„Klar“, beruhigte er seine aufgeregte Mutter, „ich bin in ein Gewitter geraten und hab mich erkältet, sonst ist alles super.“  
„Wo steckst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du dich nicht gemeldet hast. Drei Tage, Johannes. Drei Tage lang kein Lebenszeichen von dir. Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, einfach zu verschwinden? Ich wollte schon die Polizei rufen!“  
„Mama! Ich bin auf einem Bauernhof, wie geplant.“   
Ha! Was hieß „wie geplant“ – nichts von alledem war gelaufen wie es sollte. Zuerst das Gewitter, dann Tony mit seinem Mordversuch, anschließend der Hahn, der die gleichen Absichten hatte ...   
„... lieber wieder heim. Jo? Johannes!“  
„Was? Ja, äh nein, Mama. Ich komme nicht nach Hause, ich mache Urlaub. Hör mal, ich muss Schluss machen, die Arbeit wartet“, log er. „Sei beruhigt, mir geht’s gut, man hat mich in keinem Stall angekettet und ich werde auch weder ausgepeitscht noch muss ich hungern. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Grüß Papa und Schwesterherz. Habt ihr auch nen schönen Urlaub. Tschau!“ Mit diesem Wortschwall würgte Joel seine Mutter ab und schaltete anschließend das Handy aus.   
Sie sorgte sich um ihn, ja – zu sehr. Darum passierten solche Sachen. Deswegen war er kaum in der Lage, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, ohne auf die Nase zu fallen. Genau deshalb hatte er von Tony seinen neuen Spitznamen bekommen: Prinzessin.  
„Die Prinzessin tritt dir in den Arsch, wenn du nicht aufpasst, Teddybär“, murrte der Jugendliche. „Warte ab, wenn ich wieder richtig fit bin, kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben.“  
Nur war es bis „fit“ noch ein weiter Weg. Zwar hatte der Tag Ruhe seinem Bein gut getan, aber die Erkältung steckte Joel in den Knochen.   
Schön langsam angehen lassen war die Devise.


	7. Chapter 7

Der nächste Tag begann mit einem knallroten Joel, was weder an dessen Sonnenbrand lag, der langsam abklang, noch am Fieber, denn das hatte sich über Nacht auch verabschiedet.   
Nein, Tony war schuld. Der Bauer hatte seinen Schützling kurzerhand auf die Couch befördert und den Verband an Joels Oberschenkel gelöst.   
„Scheint gut zu verheilen, lassen wir etwas Luft dran”, war sein Kommentar, während er mit den Fingerspitzen um die Wunde strich.   
Joel schnappte nach Luft. Verdammt, wenn Tony so weitermachte, passierte noch ein Unglück! Er wollte lieber nicht herausfinden, was der Bauer machte, wenn er sich buchstäblich „auf ihn versteifte”.   
Zum Glück richtete sich Tony in dem Moment wieder auf und grinste. „Von mir aus ist der Hausarrest aufgehoben. Meinetwegen tob dich auf dem Hof aus – sieh aber bitte zu, dass du dich nicht schon wieder mit dem Hahn anlegst.”  
„Und wenn schon, ich hab meinen Grizzly-Schutzengel, der seine Prinzessin vor dem bösen Drachenhahn retten kommt. Oder nicht?” Joel blinzelte Tony an, der tatsächlich für eine Sekunde sprachlos war, ehe er zu lachen begann.  
„Was war das gerade für'n Wort? Wie kommst du denn auf das schmale Brett?”  
„Na ja”, erklärte Joel, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hatte er eine sehr gesunde Gesichtsfarbe, „Grizzly war das Erste, was mir eingfallen ist, als ich dich gesehen hab. Und mein Schutzengel bist du ja irgendwie ... immerhin musst du mir ständig das Leben retten.” Verlegen blickte er zu Boden, da spürte er, wie sich zwei Arme um seine Schultern legten.   
„Ach, Prinzessin! Du bist mir eine!”, brummte Tony, verwuschelte Joels Haare, dann ließ er ihn wieder los und deutete zum Tisch. „Genug der Späße, jetzt gibt’s Frühstück. Räum das Geschirr hin, ich hole was zu futtern.”

Am Frühstückstisch starrte Joel auf die Zeitung und zählte nach. Freitag war er zu Hause aufgebrochen, am Samstag hatte Tony ihn fast erstochen und ihm den Hof gezeigt. Gestern hatte er flach gelegen … das hieß, dass heute die erste Ferienwoche angebrochen war. Trotzdem fühlte er sich, als hätte er schon Monate hier verbracht.   
„...fen fahren. Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
„Bitte was?“   
Der Bauer lachte, weil Joel vor Schreck seinen Kaffee verschüttete. „Ich sagte, ich fahre gleich in die Stadt einkaufen und wollte wissen, ob du mitkommen willst.“  
Die Aussicht darauf, einen Supermarkt von innen zu sehen, war verführerisch!   
„Meinst du, ich lasse dich allein fahren?“, grinste Joel und wischte die Bescherung auf dem Tisch weg. „Am Ende vergisst du die Hälfte, alter Mann.“  
„Stimmt, das kann man nicht zulassen.“   
„Aber ...“ Joels Blick wanderte unter den Tisch, „was ist mit den Miezen?“  
„Wir sind keine sechs Tage weg, sondern maximal drei Stunden. Gefüttert sind sie und außerdem werden sie langsam selbständig.“ Tony schmunzelte und räumte das Essen in den Kühlschrank. „Wir müssen nicht dauernd ein Auge auf sie haben. Ich bring sie in den Stall, solange wir weg sind.“  
Stall? Aber wenn die Kleinen unter die Hufe gerieten oder irgendwo herunterfielen? Oder die Schweine ...  
„Aufwachen, Kleiner! Ich geh den Ochsen anspannen, hol du derweil alles, was du brauchst.“ Ehe Joel nachfragen konnte, war Tony samt Tieren aus der Tür und Joel starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher.  
Den Ochsen?! Hatte der Typ ne Hacke? Der wollte nicht wirklich mit dem Karren ... Nein, das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.  
Das Portemonnaie in der Hand, zog Joel die Küchentüre hinter sich zu. Der Abwasch konnte warten, viel wichtiger war die Klärung der Frage: War das ein Witz gewesen?   
Im Hof nicht die Spur von Rindvieh, stattdessen fuhr Tony gerade seinen Opel aus der Garage. „Du hast mir das abgenommen?“, lachte er beim Anblick von Joels entgeistertem Gesicht. „Prinzessin, du bist echt ne Nummer!“  
Mist! Schon wieder reingefallen.   
„Irgendwann dreh ich dir dafür den Hals um“, nuschelte der Jugendliche, dann grinste er über seine eigene Dummheit. „Fahr raus, ich mach das Tor zu“, rief er.

Tony hatte irgendwo Recht, wenn er ihn ständig aufzog, schließlich hatte Joel mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er ein waschechtes Stadtkind war. Wurde Zeit, dass er tat, was der Bauer ihm geraten hatte: Sich ein dickes Fell wachsen lassen.  
Nachdem er noch den Hofhund von der Kette gelassen hatte, huschte Joel durchs Tor und ins Auto. „Bloß gut“, lachte er, „dass Leon nicht los war, als ich hier ankam. Ich hätte mich nicht rein gewagt, glaub mir.“  
„Das ist der Sinn der Sache“, meinte Tony ernst. „Er ist dafür da, den Hof zu bewachen. Nur hatte ich ihn wegen des Unwetters nicht losgemacht, da dreht er immer am Rad und es ist besser, ihn in der Hütte zu lassen.“   
„Verständlich. Wer ist eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, einen Leonberger 'Leon' zu nennen?“   
Tony schnaubte. „Frag meinen Vater!”  
Amüsiert kichernd blickte sich Joel im Auto um. Ein paar Bücher und Kleidungsstücke lagen auf der Rückbank, außerdem wieder einmal Stifte und Zeichenblock. „Übst du damit Lesen?“, stichelte er und griff nach einem der Wälzer.  
„Lesen? Da irrst du dich, ich schau mir die Bilder an.“   
Oh ja, es gab Bilder. Schon auf dem Einband war eins, mit dem man Stunden hätte verbringen können, ohne dass es langweilig wurde. Unter anderem war ein Baum darauf, von dessen unterem Ast eine Uhr wie eine Decke herab hing. Beim Blättern fand Joel noch mehr außergewöhnliche Gemälde und er wusste sogar etwas damit anzufangen.  
„Surrealismus, richtig?“   
„Japp.“  
„Wie kommen solche Bücher in dein Auto?“  
Tony warf seinem Beifahrer einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich hab sie dahin gelegt.“   
„Ja, aber wozu brauchst du so was?“  
Anstelle einer Antwort schaltete der Bauer das Radio ein. Hoffentlich keine Volksmusik, betete Joel, aber er wurde überrascht. Statt Akkordeon und Blasinstrumenten gab es satten Hard Rock.   
Seufzend verpasste sich Joel den nächsten Minuspunkt. Schon wieder auf ein Klischee reingefallen! Langsam sollte er eigentlich kapiert haben, dass Tony eben kein Groschenroman-Landwirt war.   
„Lederhose nur in schwarz und Pommesgabel statt Heugabel“, murmelte er vor sich hin und kicherte bei der Vorstellung so laut, dass Tony ihn verwundert ansah. Sein Geheimnis lüftete Joel trotzdem nicht.

Es wurde alles andere als langweilig. Nachdem ein Gespräch ins Rollen gekommen war, das sich ausschließlich um Musik drehte, war die halbe Stunde Fahrt in die nächste Stadt kein Problem mehr. Im Supermarkt angekommen, lernte Joel noch eine ganz andere Seite an Tony kennen.   
Der riss einen Witz nach dem anderen, bis sein Schützling sich vor Lachen bog. Sie warfen einander Konservendosen zu, versteckten sich in den Regalreihen und versuchten den anderen zu erschrecken.   
„Wie alt warst du noch mal?“, japste Joel schließlich, nachdem er das dritte Mal knapp einer Herzattacke entkommen war.   
Tony hing über ihrem Einkaufskorb und grinste breit. „Immer noch fünfundzwanzig. Warum?“  
„Weil du dich gerade benimmst wie ein kleiner Junge.“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht darf? Gibt’s eine Altersgrenze für Spaß haben?“, schmollte Tony. „Und vor allem: Du bist natürlich der distinguierte englische Gentleman, der solche Ansagen machen darf, Prinzessin.“  
Mit einem überraschten Lachen versuchte sich der Jugendliche von der Hand zu befreien, die an seinen Haaren zupfte. „Du verblüffst mich, alter Mann! Dass du solche Fremdwörter kennst ...“  
Anstelle einer Antwort vergrub der Bauer die Hände in den Hosentaschen und schlenderte weiter.  
„Tony!“ Joel packte ihn am Arm. „Verrat mir, was ich nun schon wieder falsch gemacht habe.“  
„Nichts.“  
„Du lügst!“ Um ihn vom Weiterlaufen abzuhalten, schob ihm Joel den Einkaufswagen vor die Füße. „Jetzt warte doch mal ... sag mir gefälligst, was mit dir los ist.“  
Seufzend lehnte sich der Bauer ans nächste Regal und warf seinem Schützling einen langen Blick zu. „Weißt du, ich verstehe dich nicht”, begann er schließlich. „In einem Moment bist du der umgänglichste Kerl, den ich kenne, im nächsten tust du so, als wolle ich dir an den Kragen. Gerade eben hatten wir Spaß, oder? Ich hab ein bisschen Angst vor dem nächsten Mal wenn du denkst, dass ich dich verarschen will. Viel lieber wäre mir, du könntest mich als Freund sehen, mit dem man Witze machen und ernsthaft reden kann. “   
Betroffen stupste Joel mit der Schuhspitze gegen das Rad des Einkaufswagens. „… 'ntschuldige.“  
„Vergiss es! Entschuldigen kann du dich bei wem auch immer, ich will dich lächeln sehen.“ Tony gab dem Wagen einen Schubs und schlenderte vorwärts. Nachdenklich fügte er an: „Nimm mir das jetzt bitte nicht übel, aber eins geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf: Du bist alles andere als dumm, nur manchmal hat man den Eindruck, als hättest du dein ganzes Leben in einem Keller verbracht.“  
„Kommt hin“, flüsterte Joel an seiner Seite. „Damit bist du ziemlich nah an der Wahrheit.“  
Bei beiden lag die Stimmung vorläufig auf Eis, was fast in einen Streit ausartete, als Tony an der Kasse alles bezahlte.   
„Ich kann mir meinen Kram schon leisten“, begehrte Joel auf, „also lass den Scheiß.“  
Kommentarlos schob ihn der Bauer zur Seite, warf ihm lediglich einen Blick zu, der ihn verstummen ließ. Erst auf dem Weg nach draußen erklärte er seine Absichten.  
„Hör mal, Kleiner, das war nicht böse gemeint. Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht bezahlen kann, wenn du arbeitest. Die Verpflegung kann ich sehr wohl übernehmen. Und – Friedensangebot – ich könnte dir im Gegenzug ein paar Sachen beibringen, wenn du Lust hast. Reiten zum Beispiel.“  
Schlagartig war Joels schlechte Laune verflogen. Die Aussicht, Zeit mit den Pferden zu verbringen, war himmlisch. Trotzdem wollte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, lieber noch ein bisschen schauspielern.   
„Woher willst du wissen, dass mir das gefallen könnte?“, nuschelte er und blickte übertrieben desinteressiert.  
„Weil“, Tony beugte sich herüber, „deine Augen gerade angefangen haben zu leuchten. Du magst Pferde, das kannst du nicht verbergen.“  
„Schon, aber ...“  
„Aber?“  
Verlegen suchte Joel nach Worten, während er half, die Einkäufe im Auto zu verstauen. „Ich hab nie Bezahlung verlangt. Eigentlich wollte ich arbeiten, um endlich mal die Welt hinterm Tellerrand kennen zu lernen.“  
„Dann“, meinte Tony mit einem Lächeln, „sieh es als Wiedergutmachung für den Mordversuch.“

Auf der Heimfahrt konnte es Joel kaum noch erwarten. Wie sollte er die Zeit bis zum ersten Unterricht überstehen, ohne vor Aufregung im Kreis zu laufen? Tony lachte und beruhigte seinen Gast. Am späten Nachmittag, wenn die Temperaturen sanken, war es günstiger, mit den Pferden zu arbeiten. Außerdem hatte er noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.  
„Es gibt noch mehr zu tun als Kaninchen füttern. Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin oben“, verabschiedete er sich nach einem schnellen Mittagessen. Das hieß, er versuchte es, doch er kam nicht einmal bis zur Küchentür.  
„Was machst du dort eigentlich?“   
„Möbel restaurieren. Jedenfalls die, die ich behalten will. Alle anderen werden verkauft oder fliegen weg.“  
„Kann ich dir helfen?“ Neugierig drehte sich Joel von der Spüle um. „Der Abwasch ist gleich fertig.“  
„Klar, Gesellschaft ist immer gut und je mehr wir sind, umso schneller geht es.“   
Gemeinsam räumten sie das Geschirr in den Schrank, ehe Joel das alte Bauernhaus zum ersten Mal richtig sah. Er wohnte mittlerweile in der Küche, aber in die restlichen Räume – abgesehen von der Speisekammer und dem Badezimmer – hatte er sich noch nicht gewagt.   
Die Tür neben dem Küchenherd führte in die Stube, oben im ersten Stock gab es ein Schlafzimmer, das Bad und einen weiteren Raum, in dem Tony seine provisorische Werkstatt hatte.   
Überall waren Balken, die das Haus stützten. Wo immer man hinblickte teilten sie die Räume oder zogen sich an den Decken entlang, die hier viel niedriger waren als im Neubau. Ab und zu sah es sogar aus, als ob Tony nur knapp einer Beule entkam.   
„Alles Übungssache“, lachte er, als Joel ihn darauf ansprach. „Ich bin hier groß geworden – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Los, hilf mir mal.“  
Gemeinsam wuchteten sie ein Regal auf zwei Böcke, dann strich Joel es mit einer eigenartig riechenden Flüssigkeit ein, während Tony kleine Fehler mit Holzkitt ausbesserte.   
„Wozu ist das Zeug eigentlich?“  
„Gegen Parasiten. Warum, wirkt es bei dir?“ Grinsend lehnte sich Tony über das Regal und untersuchte es auf weitere Schäden.  
„Nee, hab mich gewundert, warum die Holzwürmer mit Gasmaske und Sturmgepäck an mir vorbei rennen“, grummelte Joel und blickte überrascht auf, als sein Gastgeber anfing zu lachen.  
„Du lernst es ja doch noch! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur ersten schlagfertigen Antwort!“  
„Beglückwünsch dich selbst – du bist schuld“, konterte Joel erneut und pinselte über Tonys Hand, anstatt das Brett einzustreichen.  
„Anfangen und dann beschweren, dass ich mich wie ein Kleinkind benehme. So liebe ich das!“  
Lachend arbeiteten sie weiter, bis die Arbeit Tonys kritischen Blick standhielt. „Sehr gut. Geh die Kleinen versorgen, Futter steht in der Küche“, kommandierte er. „Wenn du fertig bist, hast du Zeit für dich, bis die Sonne tiefer steht, Prinzessin.”  
„Alles klar. Mal sehen, vielleicht leg ich mich noch eine Runde hin.”  
Tony hob den Kopf und grinste. „Erwarte ja nicht, dass ich dich wachküsse.”  
Lachend suchte Joel das Weite. Schade, dass er darauf keine Erwiderung hatte – aber zumindest ärgerte er sich nicht mehr über die Neckereien. Wenn das mal kein Fortschritt war!

Nachdem die Kätzchen gefüttert waren und er ein paar alte Klamotten aus seinem Rucksack gekramt hatte, beschloss Joel, dem Stall einen erneuten Besuch abzustatten. Der Ochse kaute unbeeindruckt auf seinem Heu herum, als sein neben ihn trat.   
„Du bist ganz schön dreckig, Alter“, murmelte der Jugendliche und strich dem Tier über die Flanke. „Wie die Bude hier allgemein.“   
Tatsächlich war die Definition für „sauber“ eine andere. Auf den Fensterbrettern kämpften Dreckklümpchen, Staub und tote Fliegen um die Herrschaft, die Fensterscheiben selbst waren so schmutzig, dass es aussah, als herrsche draußen Sandsturm.   
„Zeit, ein bisschen was zu tun“, bestimmte Joel und sah sich nach Putzzeug um. Im Stall selbst war nichts zu finden, doch in der Kammer nebenan stand alles, was er brauchte. Mit Handfeger und Schaufel ging es dem Dreck in den Fensterbänken an den Kragen, dann kehrte Joel den Gang hinter den Boxen, bis kein Hälmchen Stroh mehr zu sehen war. Anschließend war der Schmutzfilm auf den Fensterscheiben dran. Als der verschwunden war, schien es viel heller im Stall zu sein. Jetzt waren auch die Spinnweben in den Ecken und an den Balken ein leichtes Ziel.  
Zufrieden betrachtete Joel sein Werk. Phantastisch! Und dass sein Bein immer noch mitspielte, machte ihm Mut.   
„Und, was sagt ihr?”, fragte er gut gelaunt die beiden Schweine, die aus ihrem Verschlag schauten. Sie gaben freilich keine Antwort, aber der Ochse muhte leise vor sich hin.  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Gern geschehen”, meinte Joel mit einer Verbeugung. 

Und nun? Weiterarbeiten? Klar ... die Kammer nebenan hatte eine Grundreinigung dringend nötig.   
Hustend und spuckend stieß Joel keine Minute später die Tür zum Hof auf und hoffte, dass die Wolken aus trockener Erde und Staub den Weg nach draußen allein finden würden, doch statt heller wurde es dunkler.  
„Was machst du denn?“ Lachend lehnte Tony im Eingang der Kammer. Was er sonst noch hätte sagen wollen, ging in einem Hustenanfall unter, Joel hatte ihm den nächsten Haufen Dreck genau zwischen den Füßen durch gekehrt.   
„Wonach sieht’s denn aus, der Herr?“, bekam er zurück. „Ich übe Handstand!“  
„Na, na!“ Beschwichtigend hob Tony die Hände und trat herein. „Du musst mir nicht gleich ins Gesicht springen. Großreinemachen also – oder wie nennst du das hier?  
„Der Stall ist fertig ... schätze ich“, fügte Joel murmelnd an und wartete verlegen, während der Bauer sich von seinen Worten überzeugte.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa Fenster geputzt?“, hörte man ihn aus dem Nebenraum rufen. „Und die armen Spinnen sind auch alle obdachlos. Bloß gut, dass du die Schwalbennester nicht abgepopelt hast!“  
Joel schluckte und schlich nach nebenan. „Ich hatte gedacht ...“  
„Super gemacht, Kleiner“, grinste Tony, der gleich hinter der Tür stand und hob den Daumen. „Wenn ich irgendwann ein Zimmermädchen brauche, ruf ich dich an.“ Dann legte er Joel den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich. „Scherz beiseite, das hast du gut hingekriegt.“  
Vor Überraschung zu keiner Reaktion fähig lehnte Joel an Tonys Seite. Der Ältere roch nach Pferden und Stroh und ... Hatte er sie noch alle?   
Verlegen machte er einen Schritt zurück, sein Gesicht glühte. „Ähm, hast du ... noch was zu tun? Wenn ich fertig bin mit Fegen meine ich.“   
Tony schaute sich um, dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Eigentlich nicht. Leg dich lieber noch ne Runde hin, ich weck dich, wenn deine erste Reitstunde losgeht.”

Er war tatsächlich fest eingeschlafen. Als Tony ihn wecken kam, hatte Joel gerade von seiner Familie geträumt.   
„Hey, aufwachen, Prinzessin”, hörte er eine Stimme und lächelte im Halbschlaf.  
„Isses schon so weit?”  
„Ist es”, bestätigte Tony leise, dann spürte Joel, wie sein Gastgeber sich von der Couch erhob. „Komm auf die Wiese, wenn du wach bist. Ich sperr für dich den Hahn ein, damit du nicht durchs Dorf laufen musst.”   
Und weg war er.   
Joel hingegen rappelte sich nur langsam auf. Erst mal wieder in die Wirklichkeit kommen … die bestand nicht darin, dass seine Mutter ihn behütete und beschützte, wo immer es ging. Nein, Joel war hier, die Tony, Strolch und Streif, Mira und Leon und allen anderen Hofbewohnern.   
Er hatte einen wunderbaren Tag gehabt und würde, wenn alles glatt ging, gleich einen perfekten Abschluss dafür. Ein bisschen Angst hatte er zwar, doch wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.  
Nachdem er die alten Sachen vom Stall putzen übergezogen hatte, machte sich Joel auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.  
Wie versprochen, hatte Tony den Killer-Hahn hinter Gitter gebracht und Joel kam ungeschoren bis zur Pferdewiese, wo sein Gastgeber auf dem Zaun saß. Neben ihm hingen Leinen und ein Zaumzeug, die beiden Pferde standen davor und malmten Möhrenstücke.  
„Bereit?“  
„Na ja, ein bisschen mulmig ist mir schon“, gab Joel zu.  
„Du schaffst das schon. Vertrau mir, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass du das hinbekommst, würde ich dich nicht mal in ihre Nähe lassen.“   
Trotz dieses Versuches, ihm Mut zu machen, betrachtete Joel die beiden Pferde skeptisch.  
„Na, kannst du sie schon auseinander halten?“  
„Für mich sieht einer wie der andere aus. Gibt es einen Trick dabei?“  
„Nein. Sie sehen völlig unterschiedlich aus, so wie du und ich. Du gewöhnst dich schon noch dran, keine Angst.“, grinste Tony und sprang vom Zaun auf die Weide. „Ich verrate dir erst mal nur, dass du Strolch unter den Hintern bekommst. Und jetzt rein mit dir.“  
Als sie nebeneinander vor den Pferden standen, fiel Joel auf, was fehlte.   
„Soll ich ohne Sattel reiten?“  
„Wer braucht denn so was? Glaub mir, es geht auch hervorragend ohne“, gab Tony zurück, während er einem der Pferde ein Halfter anlegte. „Kletter auf mein Knie und von da aufs Pferd. Wenn du dich hier an der Mähne festhältst, tut es ihm nicht weh und du kannst leichter aufsteigen.“ Er demonstrierte, was er meinte, dann streckte er die Hand in Joels Richtung aus. „Los geht’s.“  
Nach einem kleinen Kampf landete der ordnungsgemäß auf dem breiten Pferderücken und grinste glücklich herunter. „Wow, das ist wie ... ich komm mir vor, als säße ich in einem Sessel!“  
„Ja, die Jungs haben ein ziemlich breites Kreuz.“  
„Sind das eigentlich ... wie heißen die – Kaltblüter?“  
„Haflinger“, erklärte Tony seinem Schüler, „sind so eine Art Mischung aus Ponys und Kaltblütern. Klein, aber sehr kräftig. Perfekte Arbeitspferde eben.“  
„Klein sagst du“, gab Joel lachend zurück und klammerte sich an Strolchs Mähne fest. „Für mich sind sie riesig!“  
„Dann wachs gefälligst!“  
„Warum denn? Ich bin froh, dass ich mich nicht jedes Mal bücken muss, wenn ich unterm Stuhl durchlaufen will!“  
Tonys tiefes Lachen hallte über die Wiese, beide Pferde spielten irritiert mit den Ohren. „Schluss mit dem Spaß, auf zum Ernst der Lage“, meinte er schließlich und hakte eine lange Leine am Halfter ein. „Du hast einen Strick zum Festhalten, aber das ist kein Zaumzeug, denk dran. Wenn du das Pferd lenken willst, mach das mit den Beinen.“  
„Wie soll das gehen?“  
Sanft drückte Tony gegen Joels Unterschenkel. Sofort fühlte der Jugendliche, wie sich das Pferd dagegen lehnte.   
„Merkst du das? Es reagiert auf den Druck. Das musst du ausnutzen.“  
In den nächsten Minuten übten sie Schritt und Anhalten, dann zeigte Tony seinem Schüler, wie er das Pferd um eine Kurve lenkte.  
„Um mein Bein biegen?“, lachte Joel, als er die Anweisung bekam, doch der Ältere nickte nur.  
„Genau das. Du bist schlau, versuch es allein hinzubekommen.“  
Nicht lange und Joel hatte den Bogen raus – im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Freudestrahlend ließ er Strolch in einem Kreis um Tony herum gehen. „Na, zufrieden mit mir?“  
„Sehr gut.“ Der Bauer machte einen Sprung, um zu verhindern, dass die Longe ihn einwickelte. „Magst du es allein versuchen?“  
Nervös blickte Joel auf die Pferdemähne vor sich. Bis jetzt war nichts passiert, also konnte er es wohl wagen. „Los geht’s!“  
Tony löste die lange Leine und gab Strolch einen Klaps auf den breiten Hintern. „Zieht ab! Nur versuch bitte nicht allein zu traben, denn dann muss ich dich wirklich aus der Erde popeln.“  
Im Schritt zuckelte Joel über die Weide und freute sich, dass alles so wunderbar geklappt hatte. Er tätschelte Strolchs Hals und war stolz auf sich und das Pferd.   
„Wir haben uns doch ganz wacker geschlagen, oder?“, meinte er, da hörte er hinter sich Hufschlag und drehte sich um.  
Tony schloss mit Streif zu ihnen auf und Joel war verblüfft, wie leicht es aussah, als die beiden über die Wiese gepflügt kamen. Pflegemutter für Tiere aller Art, Krankenschwester, Landwirt, Reitlehrer, Restaurator – scheinbar war dieser Mann ein Universalgenie. Gab es eigentlich irgendwas, was er nicht konnte?   
„Alles klar da drüben?“  
Joel nickte glücklich. „Hammergeil! Ich glaub, ich hab mich verliebt!“  
„Ach, in wen?“   
Was war das für ein Blick gewesen, mit dem Tony diese Frage gestellt hatte? Ehe Joel etwas erwidern konnte, trieb sein Lehrer Streif erneut an, Strolch zog mit und Joel musste seine Prioritäten klären: Fragen stellen – oder im Trab auf dem Pferderücken festklammern.  
Der Wallach gewann.


	8. Chapter 8

Mit schmerzenden Gliedern schlich Joel am folgenden Morgen ins Bad und von da aus zurück in die Küche, wo er von Tonys lautem Lachen begrüßt wurde.   
„Lass mich raten, du hast extra gewartet, um diesen Anblick so richtig genießen zu können“, mutmaßte er stöhnend und beschloss, alles was nicht vier Beine und Fell hatte, vorläufig zu ignorieren.  
„Tut mir leid, das konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Machst du uns Frühstück, ich geh solange die Tiere versorgen.“   
Joel nickte, deckte den Tisch, fütterte sogar die Kätzchen und verzog sich wieder ins Bett.   
Mann, so schlimmen Muskelkater an dieser Stelle hatte er zum letzten Mal gehabt, als ... na ja, es war eine lange Nacht gewesen und am anderen Morgen hatte er sich genauso gefühlt wie heute. Jetzt wusste er, warum die Leute Sex mit „Reiten“ umschrieben. Wenn er still lag, tat es nicht weh und ein bisschen mehr Schlaf konnte er gut vertragen.   
Ein bekanntes, tiefes Kichern weckte ihn kurz darauf. Tony war fertig mit Füttern und lehnte am Küchenschrank, wie immer morgens unrasiert und ungekämmt – was ihn allerdings nicht hässlicher machte, im Gegenteil.   
„Na, hast du schon genug? Oder wollen wir heute die zweite Stunde in Angriff nehmen?“  
„Du dachtest nicht etwa“, langsam richtete sich Joel auf und hob das Kinn, „dass du mich so einfach los wirst? Nein, Herr Lehrer, es geht weiter!“   
„Sehr schön. Dann komm frühstücken, es gibt frische Eier.“ Tonys blaue Augen strahlten, während er die Ausbeute aus dem Hühnerstall vorzeigte. „Wenn ich dich ein bisschen anlerne, kannst du die in ein paar Tagen selbst aus den Nestern holen.”

Nach dem Essen spülte Joel und Tony verzog sich in den ersten Stock. Als sich Joel ihm anschloss, war er gerade dabei, das Regal vom vorherigen Tag auf vergessene Stellen zu überprüfen. Es gab nichts auszusetzen, sie hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
„Auf zum Endspurt“, murmelte der Bauer und zog ein paar Gummihandschuhe über. „Setz dich und erzähl mir was, das hier mach ich allein.“  
Joel zog sich einen Stuhl heran und sah dabei zu, wie Tony begann, das Regal zu streichen. „Was soll ich denn erzählen?“  
„Na, zum Beispiel das, was du im Supermarkt angedeutet hast. Es ging um Keller, Johannes.“  
„Woher ... Woher weißt du, wie ich heiße?“ Irgendwo in seinem Kopf murmelte eine Stimme, dass Tony ihn schon einmal so genannt hatte. Damals war er allerdings zu beschäftigt gewesen mit seinem Alptraum, um es zu bemerken.  
„Ohne Scheiß, Kleiner“, seufzte Tony, legte den Pinsel zur Seite und blickte seinen Gast ernst an, „du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich jedem blind vertraue? Ich hab einen Blick auf deinen Ausweis geworfen, weil du mir augenscheinlich deinen richtigen Namen nicht verraten wolltest. Das hätte ich sowieso gemacht, nachdem du zusammengeklappt bist. Hätte ja sein können, dass ich deiner Familie erklären muss, was mit dir los ist und warum du im Krankenhaus bist.“  
Klar, das war zu erwarten gewesen. Wie hatte Joel auch annehmen können, dass Tony ihn aufnahm, ohne sicherzugehen, dass er es nicht bereuen würde. Es gab hier nur einen, der naiv und blauäugig war. Doch wenn Tony so lange schon wusste, wie Joel wirklich hieß und woher er kam, warum hatte er nie etwas gesagt?   
„Hey?“ Der Bauer war herübergekommen und kniete sich vor ihn. „Glaub mir, ich hab nicht gern in deinen Sachen gewühlt, aber ich wollte sichergehen ...“  
„War dein gutes Recht“, murmelte Joel, der immer noch nicht wagte, dem Älteren in die Augen zu sehen, „immerhin bin ich plötzlich aufgetaucht und hab dir nur Scherereien gemacht.“  
„Hast du nicht. Also doch”, warf er ein, nachdem Joel ihn skeptisch ansah, „trotzdem ist es schön, dich hier zu haben. Weißt du, wie verdammt langweilig es allein auf dem Hof ist?“ Als der Joel nicht reagierte, schnippte ihm Tony auf den Arm. „Denk dran: Lächeln! Und weißt du was?“ Er zwinkerte Joel zu, der schüchtern den Blick gehoben hatte, und raunte: „Dein Spitzname gefällt mir viel besser als der in deinem Ausweis.“

„Ich hab mich immer schwächer gefühlt als meine kleine Schwester.“  
Tony ließ den Pinsel sinken, aber er sagte nichts. Genauso wie die fünf Minuten vorher, in denen er schweigend das Regal bearbeitet hatte. Eine Weile war es still, dann sprach Joel weiter.   
„Meine Eltern waren sehr vorsichtig, was mich anging. Ich war ihr erstes Kind und als Baby lange krank. Nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus raus war, hat mich meine Mutter wie ein rohes Ei behandelt. Achtzehn Jahre lang ... Mann, ich bin volljährig und lass mir auch noch von ihnen vorschreiben, wann ich zu Haus sein soll, kannst du das glauben? Was ich anziehe, was gut für mich ist, wie ich zu leben hab!“ Niedergeschlagen hockte Joel auf dem Stuhl wie eine Krähe auf dem Ast. „Nur in diesem Sommer hab ich mich verkrümelt. Ich wollte endlich mein eigenes Ding durchziehen. Ohne meine Eltern. Eigentlich ohne meine Mutter – mein Vater lässt alles mit sich machen. Sie hat ihn so richtig unterm Pantoffel.“  
„Du hast Angst, dass du auch so wirst?“, mutmaßte Tony. „Ich denke nicht, dass das passiert, immerhin machst du ja dein Ding und trotz einiger Startschwierigkeiten schlägst du dich ziemlich gut.“  
„Danke ...“  
„Was willst du eigentlich machen, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist?“  
„Laut meiner Mutter? Studieren.“  
„Und laut dir?“ Die letzte kleine Ausbesserung, das Regal war fertig lasiert. Tony stellte den Farbtopf zur Seite und wischte den Pinsel aus. „Was willst du machen?“  
„Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Studieren ist okay und mit meinen Noten kein Problem, aber ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, was genau ich machen will.“  
Tony kam herüber und setzte sich neben Joel auf den Boden. „Das ist Mist, weil dir langsam aber sicher die Zeit davon rennt.“ Als keine Antwort kam, hob er den Kopf und schaute seinen Gast an. „Gibt es irgendwas, wovon du dir vorstellen kannst, es zum Beruf zu machen?“  
Joel zuckte verlegen die Schultern. „Nee, ich bin nicht so begabt wie du.“  
„Glaub das nicht, Kleiner. Es gibt unheimlich viel, das ich nicht kann und vermutlich niemals kapieren werde.“  
„Hab ich dann eine Chance, in irgendeiner Disziplin gegen dich zu gewinnen?“  
„Find’s raus!“, lachte Tony und stand auf. „Zuerst würde ich aber vorschlagen, dass du deiner Familie einen Brief schreibst. Nachdem sie schon so oft versucht haben, dich anzurufen.” Er zwinkerte und Joel fragte gar nicht erst nach, woher Tony das schon wieder wusste.

Der Vorschlag, den Tony gemacht hatte, war gut, doch nicht so einfach umzusetzen, wie Joel sich das vorgestellt hatte. Am späten Nachmittag lag der Küchenboden voll beschriebener, zerknüllter Blätter, zwischen denen die Kätzchen herumtollten. Joel war heilfroh, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Gedankengänge verständlich niederzuschreiben und den Brief fertigzubekommen. Einen Brief, in dem es auch um einen entscheidenden Teil seiner Geschichte ging, den er Tony verschwiegen hatte.   
Ein letztes Mal überflog er die entscheidenden Zeilen.  
Erinnerst du dich noch an damals, die Sache in der sechsten Klasse? Alle anderen sind den Mädchen hinterhergerannt, nur ich nicht. Ich weiß noch, wie du mich angeschaut hast, als ich es dir gesagt habe.  
Mit zwölf Jahren hatte Joel definitiv gewusst, dass er „anders“ war. Natürlich hatte er am Anfang mit seinen Freunden über Mädchen diskutiert, bald aber festgestellt, dass die ihn nicht interessierten. Stattdessen war er über beide Ohren in seinen Deutschlehrer verknallt gewesen.   
In seiner Verwirrung hatte er sich seiner Mutter anvertraut und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als ihn zu einem Psychologen zu schleppen. Jahrelang war er in Therapie gewesen, angeblich, um ihn zu stabilisieren, aber unter dem Deckmantel ging es seiner Mutter nur um eins: Einen normalen Sohn zu Hause zu haben.  
Es waren vier Jahre, die ich nie wieder erleben möchte, Mama. Bist du eigentlich immer noch der Meinung, dass ich mich bei irgendjemandem angesteckt habe? Dass diese „Krankheit” heilbar ist? Ich nicht. Falls Liebe heilbar sein sollte, lass mich bitte das Gegenmittel nicht wissen. Ich fühle mich nämlich sehr wohl in meiner Haut.  
Was, denkst du, ist anders daran, wenn ich einen Mann küsse als bei Susi, wenn sie das Gleiche tut? Nichts! Wirklich, ich finde, es ist Zeit, dass du mich nicht mehr als Kranken ansiehst. Ich weiß, du willst nur mein Bestes, nur denke ich, die Entscheidung, was das ist, sollte so langsam bei mir liegen.  
Als er mit sechzehn zum ersten Mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen hatte, war Joel sicher gewesen, niemand würde ihn heilen können. Weil er nicht krank war.   
Er hatte seiner Mutter gegenüber niemals wieder etwas erwähnt, aber das Leben des Musterschülers engte ihn ein. Ihr zuliebe war er brav gewesen, hatte sich niemals mit den anderen betrunken oder irgendwelche Mutproben gemacht.   
Bis jetzt.  
Tony, der Kuschelgrizzly, hatte ihm den Tritt in den Hintern verpasst, der so dringend nötig gewesen war. Ausgerechnet ein Bauer machte dem Stadtkind Joel klar, dass er sein Leben in die eigenen Hände nehmen musste.  
Damit konnte er eigentlich auch gleich anfangen.   
Den Brief ließ er auf dem Küchentisch liegen, später war immer noch Zeit, ihn wegzubringen. Jetzt war etwas anderes an der Reihe. 

„Fertig für deinen Chaoten-Schüler?“  
Tony drehte sich um, einen Arm um Strolchs Hals gelegt. „Klar, wir warten auf dich.“   
Es tat gut, die beiden zu sehen, den Mann und das Pferd, die für Joel das Symbol der Freiheit schlechthin waren.   
Aufsteigen, losreiten – irgendwohin. Ohne Ziel, ohne Eile.  
Tony zog Strolch zum Zaun. „Ehe du im Stehen einschläfst, schwing dich rauf und lass ihn und dich warmlaufen.“  
So schnell es mit seinem maunzenden Muskelkater möglich war, kletterte Joel auf die Holzbohlen und von da aus auf den Pferderücken. Die nächsten Minuten waren wie am Tag vorher. Tony übte mit ihm Anreiten und Halten, Lenken und schließlich sogar traben. Und wie gestern schon hatte das Pferd keine Trense, an der Joel es hätte führen können. Alles lief über die Hilfen, die Tony ihm gezeigt hatte: Beine, Stimme, Gewicht. Nur im Notfall den Strick am Halfter.  
Es war fantastisch!   
„Geht super, oder? Überleg mal, wie das in manchen Filmen aussieht. Da hast du das Gefühl, wenn der Reiter anhält, reißt er dem Pferd den Kopf ab.“  
Sofort stand das Bild, das Tony heraufbeschworen hatte, vor Joels Augen. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. So was zu sehen hat mir immer selbst weh getan.“  
„Tja“, gab Tony zurück, während er auf Streifs Rücken sprang, „diesen ganzen Mist braucht kein Schwein. Es geht alles ohne Schmerzen.“   
Zum Abschluss ritten sie gemeinsam einmal quer über die Weide, aber das reichte schon.   
„Meine Rückseite fühlt sich nicht gut an. Wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt!“, lachte Joel und Tony, der schon wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, kam zu ihm.   
„Soll ich dir helfen?“ Er streckte die Arme aus.  
Nein, das war keine gute Idee, Joel schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Lass mal, Teddy, die Prinzessin schafft es allein.“ Er schwang ein Bein über den Pferderücken und rutschte hinunter. Als er sich jedoch umdrehte, landete er buchstäblich mit der Nase auf Tonys Brust, denn der hatte sich noch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt.   
„Hast du mich gerade Teddy genannt?“, wollte er wissen.  
Joel feixte. „Ja, hab ich. Schutzengel-Grizzly ist zu lang, ehe ich damit fertig bin, hab ich Stricken gelernt! Teddy geht viel schneller.“  
Wieder einmal umarmte Tony ihn einfach, zog ihn an sich. „Ach Prinzessin, du bist echt ne Wucht!”  
Ob er das Kichern aus einer der Hecken tatsächlich gehört oder sich eingebildet hatte, wusste Joel nicht. Die Sache war auch schnell vergessen, als Tony ihn zu Strolch schob und ihm auftrug, das Pferd in den Stall zu bringen.   
„Wird 'n mächtiges Gewitter geben”, meinte er und deutete auf die Wolken am Horizont. „Irgendwie steht diesen Sommer alles Kopf, sogar das Wetter spielt verrückt.”

Obwohl er müde war und ihm jeder Knochen im Leib wehtat, brachte Joel nach dem Abendessen seinen fertigen Brief zum Briefkasten. Auf dem Rückweg hörte er plötzlich hinter sich jemanden lachen. Als er sich umdrehte, war niemand zu sehen, doch sobald er weiter lief, ging es wieder los. Tuscheln und Kichern.   
An der letzten Kurve vorm Hof blieb Joel stehen.  
„Was wollt ihr?“, fragte er laut und deutlich.  
„Du scheinst ja richtig Spaß zu haben mit deinem Hottehü-Pferdchen!“  
„Ich hab’s gewusst“, seufzte Joel, wandte sich nun doch um. Wieder die beiden Spinner von vor ein paar Tagen. „Was wollt ihr?“  
„Und mit Tony! Hast du mit ihm auch so viel Spaß?“ Der Blonde prustete los, als wäre das der ultimative Witz.   
Sein Freund, heute ohne Basecap, half ihm aus. „Du bist doch so einer, oder?“   
Da die beiden dieses Mal näher waren als vorher im Wald, konnte Joel sie genauer betrachten. Trotzdem wollte er sie nicht weiter kennen lernen, ihm reichte es, zu wissen, dass sie weniger graue Zellen hatten als ein Strohhalm.   
„Verschwindet endlich!“, meinte er genervt. „Was soll der Scheiß? Ich kenn euch nicht und hab kein Problem mit euch, also lasst mich endlich in Ruhe!“  
Lautes Gelächter antwortete ihm, dann rief der Blonde: „Schwuchtelalarm!”  
Joel zuckte zusammmen und die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung. Doch anstatt auf ihn loszugehen, nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand und rannten davon. Überrascht fragte sich Joel, warum die beide so einfach aufgaben, da spürte er eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter und Tonys Geruch umfing ihn.   
„Die zwei machen nur Stress – lass sie labern und kümmer dich nicht drum“, meinte der Bauer leise und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Gehen wir rein, das Essen ist fertig.”  
Joel blieb stehen, blickte ihm nach.  
Du bist doch so einer, hatten sie gesagt.  
Ja, er war „so einer“, aber das war das Einzige, das Tony nicht erfahren sollte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Joel es nicht erwarten konnte, ihn zu sehen, wenn er früh unrasiert in die Küche kam, ehe er zum Füttern ging. Dass er sich freute, wenn Tony so lächelte, dass seine Augen funkelten.   
In gedrückter Stimmung schlich Joel ins Haus.


	9. Chapter 9

In dieser Nacht dauerte es ewig, bis Joel einschlief, was nicht einmal am Gewitter lag, das über dem Dorf tobte. Stundenlang hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob es sinnvoll war, hier zu bleiben. Ob es etwas brachte, Tony weiterhin zu belasten. Etwas anderes tat er ja ohnehin nicht. Ein paar Mal war er drauf und dran gewesen, seinen Rucksack zu packen und so zu verschwinden, wie er gekommen war, doch jedes Mal hatte Mira den Kopf gehoben und leise gewinselt.  
Schließlich hatte er es eingesehen: Er konnte nicht einfach gehen, das wäre unfair gewesen. Immerhin hatte er Tony versprochen, dass er ihm helfen würde und das wollte er auch tun.  
Nachdem er endlich eingeschlafen war, plagten ihn unruhige Träume von seiner Mutter, die ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug und diesen beiden Idioten, die danebenstanden und ihn auslachten, weil er so eine feige, kleine Schwuchtel war, die nicht einmal mit der Wahrheit rausrücken konnte.

Als Joel am Morgen völlig verpeilt vom ersten Badbesuch in die Küche zurück stolperte, erwartete ihn eine unangenehme Überraschung.  
„Meine Fresse, was tust du nachts? So wie du aussiehst, machst du jedem Zombie Konkurrenz!“  
Erschrocken zuckte Joel zusammen, starrte Tony an, der am Tisch saß und Mira zuschaute, wie sie ihre Futterschale sauber leckte.   
„Wa...“ Seine Stimme brach weg, er räusperte sich und versuchte es erneut. „Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Schau mal auf die Uhr.“  
„War das eine Antwort auf meine Frage?“, murrte Joel, doch er folgte der Aufforderung. Gleich darauf stammelte er ein paar Entschuldigungen, bis Tony abwinkte.   
„Gut jetzt, ich bin nicht böse, Kleiner. Wenn du bis neun schläfst, hast du es gebraucht. Setz dich erst mal.“ Er schob die Kaffeekanne herüber, dann trommelte er nervös mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Zum ersten Mal sah Joel ihn unentschlossen. Was war passiert? Sonst war Tony doch immer so geradeheraus und jetzt – suchte er nach Worten?  
„Joel, wenn irgendwas ist, dann rede mit mir“, kam es schließlich von ihm.  
Joel fühlte sich erröten, brachte aber ein Schulterzucken zustande. „Was soll sein?“   
„Sag mal, hältst du mich für taub?“ Tonys Kaffeetasse landete mit einem Knall auf dem Tisch, der Bauer sprang auf und tigerte durch den Raum. „Denkst du, ich bekomme nicht mit, was um mich herum vorgeht? Das kleine Intermezzo gestern Abend war laut genug, dass es das ganze Dorf gehört haben dürfte!“ Er kam zurück und blieb neben Joel stehen. „Es war nicht das erste Mal, stimmt’s? Du hast die beiden schon mal gesehen.“  
„J... ja. Aber ...“  
Tony seufzte. „Kein Aber! Kleiner, wenn die das noch mal machen, stehst du bei mir auf der Matte, haben wir uns verstanden?“ Als Joel nicht reagierte, kniete sich Tony neben ihn und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. „Hast du mich verstanden? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Jens und Uwe dir die Ferien versauen.“  
Gerade noch in Gedanken bei der Überlegung, Tony spontan um den Hals zu fallen, blickte Joel nun überrascht auf. „Du weißt, wer die beiden sind?“  
Der Bauer war immer noch stinksauer, aber er lachte. „Hey, du bist auf'm Dorf! Hier sagen sich Fuchs und Hase Gute Nacht und wenn irgendwo ein Floh hustet, wissen es alle.“ Er stützte sich auf Joels Stuhllehne, blieb aber hocken. „Noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Wenn die beiden ...“  
„... mich noch mal belästigen, komm ich bei dir petzen, ist ja gut!“  
Ein erneutes tiefes Seufzen folgte, Tony rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Das hat mit Petzen rein gar nichts zu tun. Die beiden sind Radaubrüder und mich haben sie ganz besonders im Auge. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du wegen einer Sache belästigt wirst, die dich nichts angeht.“  
Joel schnaubte verächtlich. Wegen einer Sache, die ihn nichts anging? Das gestern war ja wohl ein direkter Treffer gewesen. Schwuchtelalarm, besser hätten die beiden es nicht ausdrücken können.   
„Wieso denkst du, dass das deine Sache ist und nicht meine?“  
„Weil das seit Jahren so geht“, knurrte Tony. „Lange bevor du kamst. Sonst noch Fragen, Herr Anwalt?“  
Durch den schroffen Tonfall des Bauern war er verschüchtert, trotzdem nickte Joel. Eine Frage hatte er allerdings noch: „Worum geht’s bei euch?“  
„Sagen wir, um eine Frage der Lebenseinstellung.“ Jetzt verdüsterte sich Tonys Miene so sehr, dass Joel es für angebracht hielt, nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Vorsichtshalber schaute er nicht einmal mehr hoch, als sein Gastgeber aufstand. Vielleicht hatten sich die Wogen gegen Mittag wieder geglättet, aber wer da gerade in der Tür stand, war nicht der Schutzengel-Bär, sondern der Grizzly.   
Und von dem hielt man sich besser fern.

Da Tony die Tiere schon gefüttert hatte, blieb Joel nur der Abwasch. Anschließend wartete er eine ganze Weile am Küchentisch, doch er blieb allein.   
Ob es gut gewesen war, nachzufragen? Eigentlich gingen die Querelen der Leute hier einen Außenstehenden gar nichts an. Trotzdem, irgendwie hatte Joel das Gefühl, als wäre ihm ein wichtiges Puzzleteil entgangen.   
„Mann, hör auf, dich da reinzusteigern!“, bremste er sich und ging in Richtung Bad. Tony mochte ja der Dreitagebart stehen, aber ihm definitiv nicht. Das Dumme an der Sache war nur, dass man zum Rasieren in den Spiegel schauen musste – und was er dort erblickte, gefiel ihm nicht. Sah er sonst schon langweilig und nichtssagend aus, schaute ihm jetzt ein Joel entgegen, der den Eindruck machte, eben dem Grab entstiegen zu sein.   
Tiefe Ringe hatten sich unter seinen Augen eingenistet, das Haar stand nach allen Seiten und war kaum zu bändigen. Selbst frisch geduscht, rasiert und mit neuen Klamotten versorgt, schlich der Jugendliche eine Viertelstunde lang von zwischen Küche und Stube hin und her, ehe er die Treppe in den oberen Stock hinaufstieg. Es half nichts, heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen er sich selbst ins Gesicht spucken wollte. Nur kurz abmelden, dann würde er Tony nicht mehr auf den Sack gehen – es sei denn, der hatte Arbeit für ihn.  
„Hast du was für mich zu tun?“, nuschelte er, nachdem er Tonys Werkstatt betreten hatte.  
„Das Gleiche wie immer: Nichts – jedenfalls nicht jetzt“, gab Tony schulterzuckend zurück. „Im Moment muss ich mich um meinen eigenen Kram kümmern, später wollte ich mit dir nach den Kirschen sehen. Warum?“  
„Na ja, ich hatte gedacht ... ich wollte noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Meinst du, das ist okay?“  
Tony hob die Hand und Joel erstarrte, doch der Bauer schüttelte nur seinen Ärmel beiseite, um auf die Uhr zu sehen. „Ja, ich denke das passt. Nur tu mir einen Gefallen: Nimm Mira mit.“  
Erst nach ein paar Sekunden begriff Joel, was man ihm gesagt hatte. „Mira?“  
Nachdenklich blickte Tony in die Tür, wo der Irische Wolfshund stand, Joel tat es ihm gleich. Seit gestern Nacht folgte sie ihm auf Schritt und Tritt und es war schwer, ohne sie aufs Klo zu gehen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Problem ist, sie hängt scheinbar mehr an mir als an ihren Kätzchen”, meinte der Jugendliche leise.  
Irgendeinen Grund für diesen Vorschlag musste es geben. Ob er fragen sollte? Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit den beiden zu tun, mit Jens und Uwe?  
„Wenn die alte Dame dabei ist, hast zu jemanden, auf den du dich verlassen kannst. Die Kätzchen bringe ich nachher fort, der Kater kommt in den Stall.“   
Klare Sache, Tony sprach in Rätseln. Genauso gut hätte da drüben das Orakel von Delphi sitzen können, deren Sprüche waren auch so verworren wie das, was Joel eben gehört hatte. Nur eine Sache war klar: Tony war immer noch sauer wegen irgendetwas.  
„Nicht drüber nachdenken, mach einfach.“  
„Du meinst, sie hört auf mich? Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie kommt mit, weil sie mich überwachen will.“  
„Denkst du?“, gab Tony zurück. „Versuch es, sag ihr, sie soll hier bleiben, während du in die Küche gehst. Dann rufst du sie und kommst mit ihr wieder hoch.“  
Es klappte tadellos. Der Hund kam auf Kommando und hing wie eine Klette an Joels Bein, bis sie wieder bei Tony waren.   
„Siehst du?“ Stolz tätschelte dieser der Hündin den Kopf, das Intermezzo hatte seine Laune sichtlich gebessert. „Sie ist die beste Begleitung, die du bekommen kannst.“  
Ehe Joel sich stoppen konnte, grinste er den Bauern an. „Ach ja? Und was ist mit dir?“ Dann setzte seine Hirntätigkeit wieder ein und er stotterte eine Entschuldigung. „Ich ... ich meine, äh ... willst du nicht mitkommen?“  
Aus Tonys Schmunzeln wurde ein Grinsen, das als Lachen endete. „Nee, lass mal, ich muss lesen üben. Geht ihr die Runde allein, wir sehen uns spätestens heute Nachmittag.“

„Ach, Mann ...“  
Der Hund trabte ungerührt neben Joel her.  
„Mist, warum kannst du nicht reden? Du könntest mir sicher ein bisschen was über dein Herrchen erzählen. Meinst du, er hat was mitbekommen? Das mit den beiden Idioten meine ich … dass ich … dass ich schwul bin.“   
Freilich kam keine Antwort, also schwieg auch Joel und sie spazierten weiter den Weg in Richtung Obsthain. Vom Nachbardorf konnte Joel eine Glocke läuten hören – es war Mittag. Genug Zeit, in Ruhe nachzudenken, ehe er den Rückweg antrat.  
Nach Hause.   
Komisch, er war noch nicht einmal lange hier und schon hatte er tatsächlich das Gefühl, hierher zu gehören. Nicht zu Ochse und Hühnern, nein. Tonys Lächeln und seine volle, ruhige Stimme gaben Joel das Gefühl, immer willkommen zu sein.  
Ein bisschen Angst hatte Joel schon noch nach der Sache gestern Abend, doch sonst war Tony ein richtig lieber Teddybär, an den man sich anlehnen konnte ...   
„Mira, sag mal, hab ich nen Schuss?“ Joel blieb stehen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz im Ernst, was mach ich mir eigentlich für Hoffnungen? Lass uns zurückgehen.“ Er drehte um, rief den Hund, der in der Wiese verschwunden war und machte sich auf den Rückweg.   
Er musste völlig plemm plemm sein, auf jeden Fall aber drauf und dran, sich in Tony zu verknallen. Schlechte Karten für die Prinzessin aus der Stadt. Wollte er überhaupt darüber nachdenken, was passierte, wenn das herauskäme? Gewarnt war Tony allemal, der Ausruf der beiden Idioten gestern war tatsächlich laut genug gewesen, dass es auch der letzte Volltrottel kapierte.

Nach der letzten Kurve vor der Weide blieb er überrascht stehen. Tony saß am Zaun, mit Block und Stift, das Gesicht dem Wald zugewandt. Offenbar schrieb er nicht, sondern zeichnete, wie Joel an seinen Handbewegungen erkannte. Das war also sein Geheimnis!   
Ob er der Maler des Bildes in der Stube war? Zugleich mit dieser Frage kam noch eine weitere Erkenntnis: Tony hatte bei seiner Wache an Joels Bett sein Zeichenzeug dabei gehabt. Was sollte das bedeuten? Reiner Zeitvertreib?   
Als Joel nur noch einige Schritte entfernt war, schlug der Bauer den Block zu und schaute auf. „Na, Spaziergang beendet?“, fragte er lächelnd und kraulte die genüsslich knurrende Hündin hinterm Ohr. Scheinbar hatte er seine schlechte Laune überwunden.  
„Ja, kann man so sagen.“ Joel ließ sich ins Gras fallen und äugte nach dem Papier. „Was hast du gemacht?“  
„Ist nichts Wichtiges, nur ...“  
„Wenn es nicht wichtig ist, kannst du es mir auch zeigen. Komm schon, lüfte dein Geheimnis!“  
Resigniert seufzte der Bauer, hielt Joel den Zeichenblock unter die Nase. „Wenn du meinst, bitte.“  
Neugierig griff der Jugendliche zu, schlug das Deckblatt zurück. Ein Portrait von Strolch war das erste Motiv. Oder war es Streif? Na, auf jeden Fall einer der beiden Haflinger.  
Auf dem nächsten Blatt sah man die Heuwiese, wie sie über der Couch hing, allerdings als Bleistiftzeichnung.  
„Also doch“, flüsterte Joel.  
„Was also doch?“  
„Du hast das gemalt.“  
„Das Bild in der Stube? Es ist nicht gut, war nur ein Versuch. Unglücklicherweise“, Tony schmunzelte, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, „liebt meine Mutter dieses Ding abgöttisch. Wenn ich es verschwinden lasse, werde ich enterbt.“  
Joel kicherte und blätterte weiter. Ein weißes Blatt. Noch eins. Schade, das war es dann wohl ge...   
Erstaunt hielt er die Luft an, als er sich selbst in die Augen blickte. Er schlug das Blatt um, es folgte noch eine Skizze von ihm. Und noch eine. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, nachdenklich und mit geschlossenen Augen. Schlafend?   
„Tja, Geheimnis gelüftet“, murmelte Tony und wirkte zum ersten Mal, seit Joel ihn kannte, verlegen. „Ich hab dir die Seele gestohlen.“  
Wortlos betrachtete Joel die Bleistiftzeichnungen. Sah er wirklich so aus, wenn er schlief? Mit diesem kleinen Lächeln?  
„Entschuldige, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen.“  
Jetzt wurde er sich wieder bewusst, wo er war.   
„Nein, schon gut“, beschwichtigte er. „Ich finde die Zeichnungen gelungen. Aber ... warum ich?“  
Tony schaute ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Sonst noch jemand auf dem Hof, den ich zeichnen könnte? Ich muss dringend üben und du warst nun einmal in der Schusslinie. Trotzdem hätte ich dich fragen müssen. Wirklich, es tut mir leid, Joel.“  
„Solange du nicht weiterhin reinschleichst, wenn ich schlafe, kann ich damit leben“, gab der zurück und hielt Tony den Block entgegen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich rächen, aber ich bin ein sehr unterdurchschnittlicher Zeichner. Um nicht zu sagen: Grottenschlecht!“  
„Alles Übungssache. Egal, für heute würde ich sagen genug geübt. Auf uns wartet Arbeit. Bist du bereit für einen Ausflug in die Kirschen?”  
Als Tony auf den Opel zeigte, der am Straßenrand stand, fragte sich Joel spontan, wie er den hatte übersehen können. Das Auto war ja nun wirklich nicht klein.   
Hatte er sich so auf Tony konzentriert, dass ihm alles andere entfallen war?  
Der verpasste ihm einen Stoß und brachte ihn so auf Trab. „Rein mit dir und stoß dich nicht an der Leiter.”

Den ganzen Nachmittag hangelten sie in den Zweigen der Kirschbäume herum, pflückten endlos Körbe voll der leckeren Früchte und aßen selbst, bis sie satt waren. Mira döste im Schatten des Opels und ließ sich durch nichts stören. Nicht einmal, als Tony eine Kirschkernschlacht vom Zaun brach, unter der sein und Joels Shirt erheblich litten, zuckte sie auch nur mit dem Ohr.  
Gerade in dem Moment, in dem Joel mit einem vollen Korb die Leiter herunter balancierte, traf ihn ein Kern am Ohr und er schrie auf.  
„Hey! Das tut weh, du Spinner!”  
Lachend nahm ihn Tony unten in Empfang, hob ihn auf und trug ihn, unter Joels Protestrufen, zum Auto.  
„Ach je, Prinzessin, hab ich dich verletzt? Zeig mal her.” Damit setzt er seinen Ballast im Kofferraum ab und drehte Joels Kopf zur Seite. „Hm … nichts zu sehen. Wo hab ich dich überhaupt erwischt? Hier?”   
Joel fühlte ein Ziehen am Ohr und duckte sich, doch zu spät. Sein erneuter empörter Aufschrei wurde von Tony mit einem Lachen quittiert.  
„Na warte, das zahl ich dir heim!”, keuchte er und begann Tony durchzukitzeln … ohne Erfolg. Nach ein paar Versuchen ließ er von seinem Vorhaben ab und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Du bist langweilig, weißt du das, alter Mann?”   
„Bin ich?”   
Im nächsten Moment fand sich Joel flach auf dem Rücken wieder und nun begann Tony, ihn zu malträtieren. Bald schon hallten Joels hysterisches Lachen und seine Hilferufe durch den Obsthain.  
„Ich geb auf! Ich geb ja schon auf”, japste er, als Tony endlich von ihm abließ.  
„Sag, dass ich nicht langweilig bin!”, forderte der.  
„Schon gut, bist du nicht.”  
„Und ich bin kein alter Mann.”   
„Doch!”   
Und wieder kitzelte Tony ihn durch, bis Joel sich an ihn klammerte und ihn, weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, in die Schulter biss. Augenblicklich hörte Tony auf und lehnte sich zurück. Beide blickten einander an.  
„Sorry ...”  
„Tut mir ...” Tony lachte auf und hielt Joel die Hand hin. „Okay, Gleichstand. Den blauen Fleck werd ich ne Weile spazieren tragen. Lass uns weitermachen, nicht dass wir um Mitternacht immer noch hier sind.”

Mitternacht wurde es nicht, trotzdem stand die Sonne schon tief, als sie endlich wieder auf den Hof fuhren. Hunger hatten sie beide nicht, dazu waren ihnen zu viele Kirschen zum Opfer gefallen.   
„Ich versorg die Tiere, wenn du magst, pack dich in die Stube vor den Fernseher”, meinte Tony, nachdem sie die Körbe in den Keller des großen Wohnhauses geräumt hatten.   
„Kann ich dir nicht helfen?”  
„Morgen, versprochen. Du hast heute genug gemacht”, war die Antwort, Tony schubste ihn in Richtung Haustür. „Abflug und schon dein Bein. Wenn du wieder ne Woche flach liegst, muss ich dich notschlachten. Gute Nacht!”  
„Nacht“, nuschelte Joel, rührte sich allerdings nicht und auch Mira blieb bei ihm sitzen. Gemeinsam sahen sie Tony hinterher, der in Richtung Scheune davon spazierte.   
Nach Fernsehen war Joel nicht zumute. Lieber hätte er sich weiter mit Tony unterhalten, aber wenn dem nicht danach war, wollte Joel ihm nicht auf die Nerven gehen.   
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte der Jugendliche leise und streichelte Miras Rücken. Scheinbar hatte Tony, als er gegangen war, sämtliche gute Laune mitgenommen. Vielleicht war „Film schauen” ja doch eine Option, auf jeden Fall musste man dabei nicht nachdenken. Joel rief die Hündin und schlug den Weg zum Haus ein.   
Nach einer langen Dusche nahm er sein Vorhaben in Angriff. Mira brachte von irgendwoher ihren übriggebliebenen kleinen Kater und machte es sich neben der Wohnzimmercouch bequem.   
Es dauerte keine Viertelstunde, da war Joel eingeschlafen. Dass Tony später leise hereinkam, den Fernseher ausschaltete und ihn zudeckte, bekam er nicht mehr mit.


	10. Chapter 10

„Aufstehen, Prinzessin! Du wolltest mir helfen, das ist deine Chance.” Wenig zärtlich begrüßte Tony Joel am anderen Morgen, ganz im Gegenteil zu dem, was er in dessen Träumen gemacht hatte. Erschrocken und mit einem handfesten Problem unter seiner Decke, starrte Joel den Bauern an.  
„Bin … äh … gleich da. Moment noch”, brachte er schließlich heraus.   
„Mach hin, die Jungs haben Hunger.” Tony ging wieder in die Küche, wo Joel ihn singen und mit dem Geschirr hantieren hörte und er selbst nutzte die Chance, ins Bad zu verschwinden. Seine Rückkehr war wesentlich entspannter, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass Tony ihn angrinste, wann immer er nicht hinsah.   
Nach einem schnellen Kaffee bekam er eine Einweisung in die Arbeiten, die täglich auf dem Hof anfielen. Das Misten überließ er Tony, dafür kletterte er auf den Heuboden und holte das Futter für den Ochsen und die Kaninchen.  
Eine Weile stand er da oben allerdings nur herum, betrachtete die Decken, die Tony wieder zusammengefaltet und auf ihren Platz gelegt hatte und überlegte.   
Es war eine knappe Woche her, seit sie hier oben einander begegnet waren. Wie unglaublich viel in diesen sechs Tagen passiert war! Kaum zu glauben.  
Er hatte Tony, Leon, Mira und natürlich Strolch und Streif kennen gelernt.   
Er war verletzt worden, hatte sich eine fette Erkältung geholt und war ohnmächtig geworden.  
Er hatte es geschafft, seiner Familie einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem er sich ausgesprochen hatte.   
Und er hatte … sich …  
„Joel?”  
Vor Schreck ließ er die Heugabel fallen, als Tony hinter ihm auftauchte.   
„Ja?”   
„Was ist los, hast du geschlafen?”  
Mit einem Knurren bückte sich Joel und arbeitete weiter. „Nein, nur überlegt, wie lange du es schon mit mir aushältst.”  
„Nicht länger als du mit mir”, entgegnete Tony und wich einer Gabel voll Heu aus, die Joel schlecht gezielt in seine Richtung befördert hatte. „Wir brauchen ein bisschen mehr Futter, die Pferde müssen auch noch. Erst wenn wir mit denen fertig sind, gibt’s Frühstück, also halt dich ran!”, hörte Joel ihn noch sagen, während er schon wieder auf dem Weg nach unten war.  
„Alles klar, Chef”, brummte der Jugendliche und warf die nächste Fuhre auf die Karre unten, „du befiehlst und die Prinzessin springt.”  
Es war nicht die Anweisung gewesen, die Joels Laune drückte, sondern die Überraschung, als Tony einfach so hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Bei einem Grizzly dieser Größe hätte man vermutet, dass jeder Auftritt mit Geräusch verbunden war, doch Tony schaffte es immer wieder, selbst die ausgetretene Holzstiege des Bauernhauses hinauf zu schleichen, ohne dass sie knarrte.

Nach dem Frühstück unternahmen sie einen Spaziergang mit Leon und Mira, der sie ums Dorf herum führte. Zwar hatte Joel ein paar Mal das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden und einmal glaubte er, einen blonden Haarschopf gesehen zu haben, doch Tony schenkte dem Ganzen keine Beachtung.   
Stattdessen erzählte er ein bisschen von den Einwohnern und gab ein paar Geschichten zum Besten, bis Joel so herzhaft lachte, dass er zu husten begann.   
Es war der letzte Rest seiner Erkältung, von der sonst schon nichts mehr zu spüren war.  
„Früher hatten wir sogar mal ein Gasthaus, aber seit der alte Wirt gestorben ist, treffen sich die Leute da nur noch, wenn sie einen Raum brauchen, der groß genug ist, dass alle reinpassen.”   
Alle, das waren – nach Tonys Erzählung – etwa einhundert Leute. Alles Menschen, die Tony mit Namen und Charakter kannte und er hätte vermutlich von jeden von ihnen etwas erzählen können, doch eigentlich war Joel nur an einer Geschichte interessiert.  
„Was ist mit dir?”  
„Mit mir?” Tony öffnete das Hoftor, ließ Leon von der Leine und Joel mit Mira hinein. „Nichts, was soll sein?”  
„Nein, ich meinte: Erzähl mir doch was von dir. Es ist unfair, dass ich nichts über dich weiß und du meine dunkelsten Geheimnisse.” Joel versuchte zu grinsen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es gründlich misslang.  
„Da gibt es nicht viel. Hier geboren, aufgewachsen, irgendwann in die Stadt gegangen und … na ja, jetzt wieder hier. Vorläufig.”  
Beleidigt zog Joel eine Grimasse. „Na danke auch”, murmelte er, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. Er wollte Tony nicht nerven und wenn der nicht reden wollte, dann sollte er es eben lassen.  
„Du wirst schon noch genug über mich erfahren”, meinte Tony nur, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wenn du wirklich die kompletten Ferien hier bleiben möchtest, haben wir jede Menge Zeit.”   
Das entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Logik.  
Vorerst allerdings bekam Joel nicht mehr zu hören als: „Zieh Arbeitsklamotten an, wir haben noch ein paar Kirschen zu pflücken.”

Wieder verging der Nachmittag wie im Flug, mit einem Unterschied zum vorigen: Tony hielt sich von Joel fern. Zwar neckte er seine „Prinzessin” ein paar Mal, doch es gab keine Kirschkernschlacht und kein Herumgealbere.   
Bedrückt blickte Joel die Leiter hinauf, auf der Tony stand. Sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen? Lieber nicht, sonst verdarb er auch noch die Stimmung. Wie hatte der Teddy gesagt? Es war noch genug Zeit. Besser, sie sprachen nicht und hatten wenigstens halbwegs gute Laune als dass Joel schon wieder das Maul aufriss und ihnen beiden den Rest des Tages versaute.  
Dass er immer noch in den Baum starrte, wurde Joel erst bewusst, als Tony ihm eine Kirsche an den Kopf warf.   
„Worauf wartest du da unten?”, wollte der Bauer wissen. „Den Weihnachtsmann? Der kommt dieses Jahr nicht. Oder ist die Aussicht auf meinen Hintern so überwältigend, dass dir gleich der Kiefer runterklappt?”  
Lachend sah er zu, wie Joel förmlich seinen Baum hoch rannte, dabei mit dem Fuß in der Leitersprosse hängenblieb und um ein Haar auf die Nase gefallen wäre.   
Tatsächlich wagte sich der Jugendliche eine ganze Weile nicht mehr von seinem Ast herunter, pflückte extra langsam und verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Gefühle. Ja, es stimmte: Tony hatte es ihm angetan. Trotzdem hatte er ihn nicht angestarrt.  
Hatte er doch.   
Beim Gedanken daran wurde Joel erneut rot. Und wäre fast vom Baum gestürzt, als Tony wieder einmal neben ihm auftauchte.   
„Hey, machen wir Feierabend”, meinte der Bauer und hielt seinen Schützling fest. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich noch eine Reitstunde angedeihen lassen, aber das lassen wir besser. Du kippst ja heute bei der kleinsten Bewegung aus den Latschen.”  
Betroffen und keines Wortes mächtig nickte Joel, sah Tony hinterher, als er die Leiter wieder hinabstieg, dann folgte er. Was ihn sprachlos gemacht hatte, war weniger Tonys plötzlicher Auftritt als mehr die Tatsache, dass auf dessen Schulter ein gewaltiger blauer Fleck prangte.   
Große Güte, hatte er gestern wirklich so fest zugebissen? Bei diesem Anblick wurde ihm schlecht. Kein Wunder, dass er Tony vergrault hatte, er wäre auch sauer gewesen, wenn ihm jemand so etwas vermacht hätte.  
Auf der Heimfahrt war er still und auch während des Ausladens reagierte er nicht auf Tonys Scherze. Kaum dass sie fertig waren, verabschiedete er sich. Doch dieses Mal verschwand Joel nicht in der Küche, sondern er kletterte in der Scheune auf den Heuboden.  
Der Geruch brachte die Erinnerung an seine erste Nacht auf dem Hof zurück.   
Wie glücklich war er gewesen, dass er diesen Fleck gefunden hatte, an dem er, vor dem Unwetter geschützt, von seinem anstrengenden Tag ausruhen konnte. Und dann der Schreck am anderen Morgen, als Tony ihn mit der Heugabel verletzt hatte.   
Genau an dieser Stelle war es gewesen, wo er unter einer Schicht Heu gelegen und geschlafen hatte. Nachdenklich strich Joel durch die Halme. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Tony einen halben Meter höher … Nein, nicht darüber nachdenken. Alles war gut ausgegangen – es war nur eine kleine Wunde am Oberschenkel gewesen. Von seinem Blut war längst nichts mehr zu sehen, trotzdem war ihm etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken.   
„Ich war wirklich selten dämlich”, flüsterte Joel, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, ich bin selten dämlich. Alles, was ich mache, ist Ärger. Klar, dass du mir nicht vertraust ...” Seine Stimme versagte, er schluckte, rollte sich auf dem Heu zusammen. Die Tränen, die ihm übers Gesicht laufen wollten, wischte er hastig fort. Gab es überhaupt irgendwas, bei dem er sich nicht wie ein völliger Idiot anstellte? Tony musste ihn echt für ein Kellerkind halten – und irgendwo stimmte das ja auch.

Viel, viel später erst kraxelte er die Leiter wieder herab und ging sich den Schmutz des Tages vom Körper waschen. Danach suchte er Tony, um sich zu entschuldigen, fand ihn aber weder auf dem Hof, noch im Bauernhaus. Blieb nur das große Wohnhaus.   
Vorsichtig, als sei er ein ungebetener Gast, betrat Joel den Flur und blickte sich um. Im Erdgeschoss war nur eine Abstellkammer, an der anderen Seite die Wand zum Stall. Hier konnte sich Tony schlecht verstecken.   
Die Treppe hoch, durch die Tür. Stille.   
„Tony?” Joel klopfte zaghaft an den Türrahmen, bekam aber keine Antwort. Nur im hinteren Teil der Wohnung brannte Licht. Sollte er es wagen?   
Ach egal, es war eh alles zu spät. Ein letztes Mal durchatmen, dann setzte sich Joel in Bewegung. Vorbei an der Küche, ins Wohnzimmer. Von dort gingen zwei Türen in angrenzende Zimmer ab, die Joel noch nicht gesehen hatte. Aus einer von ihnen fiel ein schmaler Lichtstreif auf den Boden und nun hörte Joel auch das leise Klappern einer Tastatur.   
Tony schrieb? Also … nicht dass Joel daran gezweifelt hatte, dass er es konnte, aber das Tempo war doch beachtlich. Die meisten Leute, die er kannte, waren deutlich langsamer.   
Noch einmal: Mut zusammenkratzen, anklopfen.   
Das Tippen brach ab, Joel hörte ein tiefes Seufzen, gefolgt von einem „Komm rein”.  
„Tut mir leid”, murmelte er prophylaktisch, als er durch die Tür trat, „ich wollte dich nicht stören.”  
Tony drehte sich zu ihm um, er sah müde aus. „Macht nichts. Was brauchst du?”   
Um ein Haar wäre Joel ein „dich” herausgerutscht, das konnte er sich aber gerade noch so verkneifen.   
„Wollte fragen, ob du zum Abendessen rüber kommst. Alleine ist es langweilig.”  
„Prinzessin, ich hab ...” Tony unterbrach sich, nickte. „Okay, gleich. Darf ich noch den Absatz zu Ende schreiben?”   
„Du darfst alles schreiben, was du willst – ich wollte dich nicht abhal...”  
„Ist gut jetzt.”  
Joel zuckte zusammen. Was hatte er nun wieder falsch gemacht?  
„Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, was dich stört. Dass dich irgendwas bedrückt, ist deutlich. War ich zu fies?”  
„Nee, schon gut, ich … erklärs dir später. Schreib du deinen Auf- oder Absatz, was dir lieber ist, und ich deck inzwischen den Tisch.”  
Tony wandte sich mit einem Schmunzeln wieder seiner Arbeit zu. „Deal. Dann bis gleich!”   
Erleichtert darüber, dass die Sache so gut gelaufen war, rannte Joel, so gut es mit seinem Bein ging, über den Hof. Tonys Lächeln hatte ihm einen Stein vom Herzen fallen lassen. Ein bisschen kam er sich vor wie auf einer Berg-und-Tal-Bahn, wenn er überlegte, wie es ihm noch vor einer halben Stunde gegangen war. Doch das war vorhin gewesen … jetzt gab es nur noch den Joel, der sich wie ein kleines Kind darauf freute, Zeit mit Tony verbringen zu können.  
Drüben im Bauernhaus angekommen, fiel er beinahe über Mira, knuddelte sie über den Haufen und machte sich daran, den Tisch zu decken, wobei er die Lieder im Radio mitsummte. 

Wieder einmal war ihm entgangen, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Als Tony sich über seine Schulter lehnte, schrie Joel erschrocken auf.   
„Ich liebe es, wenn du das machst”, lachte der Bauer, „verrat mir bitte, wie ich ohne diese Kreischer überleben soll, wenn du weg bist?” Nicht, dass er irgendwelche Anstalten gemacht hätte, einen Schritt rückwärts zu gehen. Immer noch lehnte er halb auf Joel, der sich am Küchentisch abstützte und um Fassung rang.  
„Keine Ahnung”, japste der Jugendliche schließlich, „versuch es mit kaltem Entzug.”  
„Näh.” Rums. Tony hatte sich auf die Sitzbank fallen lassen und Joel atmete auf.   
Er setzte sich ebenfalls und schob die Kanne mit dem frisch aufgebrühten Tee über den Tisch. Ganz Gentleman, schenkte Tony ihnen beiden ein, ehe er den Brotkorb herüberreichte.  
„Was schreibst du eigentlich?”, wollte Joel wissen, um ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen.  
„Seminararbeit.”  
„Wie bi... oh, sorry.”  
Tony lachte. „Na komm, jetzt sag es schon! Ich vermisse es seit Tagen.”  
„Was?”  
„Dein 'du kannst das?!' natürlich, was denn sonst.”  
Betreten biss Joel in das trockene Brot, sodass es eine Weile dauerte, bis er antworten konnte. „Hab ich mir abgewöhnt. Seminararbeit wofür?”   
„Studium Kunstgeschichte. Ich kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass meine Bilder sich zu Höchstpreisen verkaufen, besser ist es, einen Beruf zu haben.”  
Das Gespräch schlief ein, weil Joel es nicht wagte, nach Details aus Tonys Leben zu fragen, bis ihm einfiel, dass er noch eine Schuld zu begleichen hatte.  
„Hör mal, das mit dem blauen Fleck tut mir leid”, meinte er reumütig, „ich hab echt nicht gedacht, dass ich so sehr zugebissen hab.”  
Zu seiner Überraschung winkte Tony ab. „Lass gut sein, ich hab schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Solange du mich nicht ernsthaft verprügelst, weil ich mich ständig anschleiche, ist alles in Ordnung.”  
Joel begann zu kichern. Das war also alles Absicht? Na schön, dass er auch schon davon erfuhr! Übermütig geworden, grinste er Tony an. „Pass du nur auf, dass ich die Prinzessin dich nicht irgendwann abknutscht aus Rache für diese hinterhältigen Überfälle.”  
„Soll mich das stören? Du weißt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist … die Sache mit dem Brot, du erinnerst dich?”  
„Allerdings!”, nuschelte Joel mit vollem Mund und zog eine Grimasse. „Mich würde aber schon interessieren, was du dann machen würdest. Mir das Gesicht ablecken?”   
Tony lächelte ein unergründliches Lächeln und räumte seinen Teller in die Spüle. „Was hast du sonst noch geplant? Ich hab die Schreiberei aufgegeben und stehe heute ganz zu deiner Verführung … Verfügung meine ich.”  
Joel fühlte sich rot werden und zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Tatsächlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tony überhaupt mit ihm reden würde – und nun wollte er den Rest des Abends mit ihm verbringen?  
Im nächsten Moment bekam er einen grizzly-typischen Stupser, der ihn fast vom Stuhl schickte.   
„Na los, sprich! Oder soll ich einen Vorschlag machen? Wir setzen uns in Ruhe rüber in die Stube, wenn du magst, mit einer Flasche Bier und ich erzähl dir ein bisschen von dem, was du unbedingt wissen willst. Ist das ein Vorschlag?”   
Und ob das einer war!

Nebeneinander fläzten die beiden auf der Couch, die nicht jünger war als die, auf der Joel immer schlief, tranken Bier und Tony erzählte ein bisschen von seinem Studium. Es war gar nicht so langweilig, wie es im ersten Moment geklungen hatte, außerdem konnte Tony herrlich die Anekdoten wiedergeben, die ihm während der Semester untergekommen waren.  
Irgendwann wagte Joel, Fragen einzuwerfen und versuchte, das Gespräch vorsichtig in Richtung von Tonys Vergangenheit zu lenken.   
Es interessierte ihn, wie die Sache mit Jens und Uwe nun wirklich war, doch um dieses Thema machte Tony einen weiten Bogen.   
Fehlanzeige. Andere Frage.  
„Kennst du eigentlich die Hütte im Wald?”  
„Klar, die hab ich mitgebaut.”  
Joel hob den Kopf. „Echt? So alt ist die? Also nee, ich meine … Mist.”  
Tony lachte, bis er mit einem Mal den Arm um Joel legte und ihn an seine Schulter zog. „Schon gut, ich weiß ja, wie es gemeint ist. Ja, die Hütte ist uralt und ich bin es auch – ist schon lange her, dass ich da unten war. Steht die echt noch?”  
„M-hm...” Zugegeben, es war problematisch, einen deutlichen Satz zu bilden, wenn man mit dem Gesicht an Tonys Brust lag – und keine Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben. Erst knapp vor peinlich richtete sich Joel wieder auf. „Ja, steht noch. Du hast also da unten dein Versteck gehabt? Cool … erzähl mal was vom kleinen Grizzly.”  
„Wir ha... ich hab da Tage verbracht, manchmal auch Nächte. Was sollte denn groß passieren? Unsere Eltern wussten, wo wir waren und notfalls wäre es nicht weit nach Hause gewesen. Gab ja damals keinen bekloppten Hahn, der uns angefallen hätte. Aber irgendwann … bin ich nicht mehr hingegangen.”  
Selbst wenn Tony sich nicht korrigiert hätte, wäre es Joel aufgefallen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. So angetrunken war er dann doch nicht. Dennoch wagte er kaum, nachzufragen, als er seinem Teddy ins Gesicht sah.   
„Wa... warum nicht? Ist irgendwas passiert?”  
Tony schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lass uns das Thema wechseln, ja? Ich mag gerade nicht drüber nachdenken.”  
„Hat es was mit den beiden Idioten zu tun?”, hakte Joel, nun doch neugierig geworden nach.   
Und fand sich Sekunden später unter Tony wieder, der ihn angrummelte.   
„Ich hab doch gesagt: Themawechsel!”   
„Also hab ich Recht.” Oh oh … doch genug angetrunken, um unvernünftig zu sein. Joel biss sich auf die Lippe. „Tut mir leid – schlag was vor”, murmelte er und wich Tonys Blick aus, um keine noch schlimmeren Sachen zu machen.   
„Du bist dran.” Der Bauer lehnte sich wieder zurück, griff nach seiner Flasche. „Erzähl mir was von dir.”  
Was denn? Dass Johannes Lindner ständig gebüffelt hatte, um wenigstens gute Noten nach Hause zu bringen, wenn er schon der Schandfleck seiner Familie war? Dass ihm jedes Mal ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken gelaufen war, wenn er daran gedacht hatte, dass seine Klassenkameraden herausfinden könnten, wie er wirklich war?  
Keine Themen, um sie Tony auf die Nase zu binden.  
„Weiß nichts”, nuschelte er abwesend, während er versuchte, das Gefühl von Tonys Körper zu vergessen, der sich gegen seinen gedrückt hatte. Wie er sich wohl anfühlte, wenn kein Stoff zwischen ihnen … Stop! Bloß nicht weiterdenken!  
Doch es war zu spät, Joel rückte ein Stück von Tony ab und zog die Knie an, um zu verhindern, dass der sah, was gerade in seinem Gast vorging. Oder besser: Zwischen dessen Beinen.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst, Joel. Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht zu irgendwas zwingen.” Tony sprach nur leise, aber das machte die Sache noch schlimmer. Nun wusste Joel gleich gar nicht mehr aus noch ein und als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Tony vorhin „Verführung” statt „Verfügung” gesagt hatte, war es vorbei mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Hektisch rappelte er sich auf, hoffte, dass Tony einmal nicht alles bemerkte und verschwand mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung in der Küche und auf sein Schlafsofa.


	11. Chapter 11

Und wieder ein wunderbarer Morgen mit einem wunderbar … depressiven Joel.  
Tony war nicht da, als er erwachte und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich der Bauer überhaupt blicken lassen. Kurz zur Uhr geschaut – um neun. Viel zu spät zum Füttern. Dann hatte er es wohl gestern bei Tony endgültig verschissen.   
Auf seinem Weg ins Bad lauschte Joel, doch er hörte nichts, das darauf hinwies, dass außer ihm und Mira noch jemand im Haus war. Tja, und nun?   
Während er sich aus der Vorratskammer ein Stück Brot holte, überlegte Joel. Sagte man nicht, dass Pferde einem Trost spendeten, wenn man traurig war? Vielleicht war ja etwas Wahres an der Sache, er konnte es immerhin versuchen. 

Scheinbar war er nicht der Einzige mit dieser Idee. Als Joel über den Hühnerhof rannte – den Besen kampfbereit in der Hand – konnte er sehen, dass Strolch und Streif am Zaun standen. Zwischen ihnen ragte Tonys Gestalt, er hatte den Kopf an einen der Pferdehälse gelegt und die Finger in der Mähne vergraben.   
Was auch immer es war, das ihn so mitnahm, Joel wollte etwas dagegen tun. Nichts hätte er lieber gemacht, als zu Tony zu laufen und ihn zu umarmen, aber er fürchtete sich vor dessen Reaktion. Außerdem ... nach dem peinlichen Abgang gestern, ob Tony ihn überhaupt noch in seiner Nähe dulden würde?   
Noch ein paar Meter trennten Joel vom Tor.  
„Hey, Schwuchtel!“ Einer der beiden Idioten, der Blonde, war hinter der Hecke hervorgetreten und stand breitbeinig auf dem Schotterweg. Sowohl er, als auch seine zerrissene Hose und das abgeschnittene T-Shirt machten dein Eindruck, seit Monaten kein Wasser mehr gesehen zu haben. Sein Komplize war nirgendwo zu entdecken, aber sicher war er nicht weit.  
Vor Schreck erstarrte Joel, die Hand schon nach dem Tor ausgestreckt und auch Tony zuckte sichtbar zusammen. Aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Gast, der zu keiner Regung fähig war, hatte er sich schnell wieder gefasst und packte den oberen Balken des Zaunes, bereit, darüber zu springen.  
„Jens, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, raucht‘s!“, donnerte er so laut, dass die Pferde entsetzt davon stoben. „Klapp die Luke an und sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!“  
„Und was willst du anstellen, wenn du mich hast? Zu Tode kuscheln?“ Der Junge, der etwa in Joels Alter zu sein schien, taxierte seinen Gegner, dem er körperlich deutlich unterlegen war. „Na, keine Antwort mehr? Komm schon, Tony, erzähl mal: Was macht ihr beide nachts?“  
Mittlerweile war der Bauer knapp vor der Explosion, man konnte es deutlich sehen, aber es ging hier nicht um seinen verletzten Stolz.   
Das war eine Sache zwischen Jens und Joel.   
„Was meinst du, was wir tun?“, schnurrte dieser und öffnete gemächlich das Gartentor. „Soll ich es dir verraten, ja?“ Er wartete ein paar Sekunden lang, dann senkte den Kopf und warf dem Jungen einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Wir malen mit Blut Pentagramme auf die Wände und rufen Satan an, dass er dich holt! Dich und deinen nichtsnutzigen Kumpel.“  
Jetzt war es Jens, der erschrocken herumfuhr.  
Joel musste sich heftig auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht loszuprusten. „Glaubst du mir nicht? Vielleicht solltest tatsächlich machen, dass du davon kommst. Ich brauche nämlich nicht viel für so eine Anrufung. Ein paar Haare von dir ... oder ein bisschen Blut ...“  
Beide, Jens und Tony, starrten Joel fassungslos an, als er auf den Weg trat. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus. „Komm her, Jens“, lockte er leise, „komm und lass mir etwas Blut da. Es tut auch nicht weh ...“  
Der böse Knabe des Dorfes drehte sich um und nahm die Beine in die Hand. 

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?“, erklang ein Raunen an Joels Ohr. Tony war über den Zaun gesprungen und hinter ihn getreten.   
„Ich war zufällig in der Nähe“, entgegnete der Jugendliche schulterzuckend. „Passt es dir nicht, dass ich mich eingemischt hab?“  
„Du warst klasse! Mit dem Auftritt hast du sogar mich verblüfft. Danke für die Unterstützung.“  
Joel wandte den Kopf, dann ließ er sich einfach gegen Tony kippen, der ihn auffing. „Willst du mir heute gar nicht die Haare verwuscheln?”, fragte er frech und sie beide lachten, als der Bauer der Aufforderung nachkam.  
„Weißt du was“, meinte Tony, als sie beide sich wieder beruhigt hatten, „ich hol das Zaumzeug und wir machen einen Ausritt. Wenn ich hier bleibe, wird meine Laune nicht besser. Traust du dir das zu?”

Die Sonne brannte auf sie herab und versprach einen weiteren heißer Sommertag.  
„Ich glaub, ich hab vorhin übertrieben mit dem 'klar trau ich mich'“, grinste Joel, während sie die Straße entlang ritten. „Ist ja immerhin der erste richtige Ausflug auf einem Pferd.”  
„Quatsch, Prinzessin. Du bist gut, hör auf zu lamentieren!“ Augenscheinlich war Tonys gute Laune zurück, wenn er auch nicht verraten wollte, was sein Ziel war. Sie hatten das Dorf lange hinter sich gelassen und waren nun zwischen den Feldern unterwegs. Diese Gegend kannte Joel noch nicht und er war gespannt.   
„Nun sag schon, wohin willst du?“  
„Den Pferden ein kleines Vergnügen gönnen“, war die geheimnisvolle Antwort, dann lenkte Tony Streif neben Joels Pferd. „Bereit für eine weitere Unterweisung? Pass auf ...“  
Der Jugendliche tat, was der Ältere sagte: Er schob ein Bein weiter zurück als das andere und presste die Schenkel zusammen. Zuerst passierte gar nichts, außer dass Strolch irritiert mit den Ohren zuckte. Dann schien das Pferd zu verstehen und ... galoppierte an.  
„Wah!“ Überrascht von der plötzlichen Bewegung klammerte sich Joel an der Pferdemähne fest, doch das Wunder geschah: Er blieb oben.  
„Sehr gut! Nach rechts“, rief Tony, der wieder aufholte. „Du bist ein Naturtalent, Kleiner“, lachte er, während sie auf gleicher Höhe die Straße entlang ritten. „Ich hab beim ersten Mal ordentlich Sand geschluckt.“   
Joel verzog gequält das Gesicht, während sie auf den Feldweg abbogen. „Erinnere mich nicht dran, wie tief es ist! Das Gefühl ist geil, trotzdem bin ich froh, wenn ich hier lebend wieder runterkomme!“  
„Wirst du, keine Angst. Sogar schon sehr bald. Schau, da vorn.“ Mit ausgestrecktem Arm deutete Tony auf das Glitzern hinter einer Baumreihe. „Ich hoffe, es ist keiner da und wir können die Pferde in Ruhe baden.“  
Augenblicklich war Joel alarmiert. „Baden?!“  
Das Seeufer kam näher.  
„Klar! Die beiden sind richtige Seepferdchen, wann immer die Wasser sehen, gibt es kein Halten mehr.“  
Noch fünfzig Meter ...  
„Tony, ich ... nein! Bitte, ich hab ...“  
Der Bauer hörte nicht, er hatte Streif das Tempo überlassen und jagte im gestreckten Galopp den Weg entlang. Dummerweise dachte der Bruder des Haflingerwallachs genauso. Er zog an und Joel hockte auf seinem Rücken, vor Angst gelähmt.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und auf sein baldiges Ende vorbereitet, hörte der Jugendliche, wie die Pferdehufe auf das Gras am Ufer trafen. Sekunden dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit. Schon konnte er fühlen, wie das Wasser seine Zehen berührte. Dann seine Knöchel, die Schienbeine ...   
Es gab einen Ruck.  
Strolch hatte übermütig einen Satz zur Seite gemacht, Joel wurde sehr unsanft gegen den Pferdehals geschleudert, kam ins Rutschen und flog ins Wasser. Panisch hielt er Strolchs Zügel fest, woraufhin das Pferd erschrocken ein paar Schritte rückwärts machte und schnaubend den Kopf nach oben riss. Durch Joels Arm raste ein heftiger Schmerz, er schnappte nach Luft – und hatte augenblicklich den Mund voll Wasser.  
Eine Hand packte Joel und zerrte ihn hoch. „Lass los! Lass die Zügel los!“, keuchte Tony und griff das Handgelenk des Jugendlichen so derb, dass der vor Schmerz aufschrie. Aber er öffnete die Finger und Strolch war frei.  
Damit hatte allerdings auch Joel keinen Halt mehr und klammerte sich ohne Überlegung an das, was er als Nächstes zu fassen bekam.   
Tony.

Alarmiert blickte der auf seinen hustenden Schützling herunter, welcher sich zitternd an ihn krallte. „Joel, es ist alles in Ordnung, Strolch ist nur erschrocken und so hart bist du nicht ge... “ Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er begriff. „Ach du heilige ... Du kannst nicht schwimmen!“   
Es war lediglich eine Feststellung, Joel hätte nicht erst sein bleiches Gesicht heben müssen, um die Aussage zu bestätigen. Aber er wollte gar nicht antworten. Stattdessen hatte sich sein logisches Denken zurückgemeldet und er begriff, dass er nicht da sein sollte, wo er war.   
Andererseits war das, was sich unter ihm befand, auch kein Ort, an dem er sein wollte. Panisch blickte er zwischen der Wasseroberfläche und Tonys Gesicht hin und her, da fühlte er dessen Hand in seinem Nacken.   
„Bleib ruhig und lass mich los, ja? Dir kann nichts passieren, das Wasser ist nicht tief, Joel.“ Seine Worte blieben ohne Reaktion, er strich seinem Klammeräffchen beruhigend über den Rücken. „Komm schon“, flüsterte er, „vertrau mir.“  
Noch einen Augenblick überlegte der Jugendliche, dann lockerte er seinen Griff und stellte fest, dass Tony ihn nicht angelogen hatte. Obwohl ihm das Wasser bis zur Brust reichte, war er weit entfernt vom Ertrinken.  
„Siehst du, alles in Ordnung. Pass auf“, raunte Tony schmunzelnd, „ich fang die Pferde ein und wenn ich wieder da bin, kannst du dich an einem von uns dreien festhalten, so lange du willst. Was denkst du?“ Er zwinkerte und streckte den Arm aus. „Oder willst du lieber mit raus kommen?“  
„Leck mich am Arsch“, war die wenig freundliche Antwort, Joel schlug Tonys Hand zur Seite und pflügte in Richtung Ufer.  
Von dort aus sah er zu, wie Tony die beiden Pferde zurückholte und in den See führte. Längst tat ihm leid, was er gesagt hatte, aber sein Stolz hielt ihn auf seinem Platz fest und verbot ihm, sich zu entschuldigen. Sollte dieser bekloppte Bauer doch den Anfang machen, immerhin war er es gewesen, der nicht zugehört hatte!  
Völlig in Gedanken, bekam er erst nach einer Weile mit, dass Tony still dastand und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte.  
„Was?“, schnappte er.   
Der Bauer nickte in Richtung der Pferde. „Wäre schön, wenn du mir einen der beiden abnehmen würdest.“  
„Ich geh da nicht rein, kannst du vergessen.“  
Wortlos senkte Tony den Kopf und dirigierte Strolch und Streif zurück an Land, wo er sie an einen der Bäume band. Solange er damit beschäftigt war, gab nichts an ihm Aufschluss auf seine Gefühle, doch sobald er die Hände frei hatte, änderte sich das. Er zog sein durchweichtes Tanktop aus und warf es im Vorbeigehen neben Joel auf den Boden.  
„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass so was passieren würde, aber okay“, meinte er seufzend, den Blick aufs Wasser gerichtet. „Tja, dann hab ich wohl bei dir verspielt. Traurig, doch nicht zu ändern.“   
Sein breiter, sonnengebräunter Rücken und die offenen Haare, die ihm bis auf die Schultern fielen, waren alles, was Joel sah, während Tony wieder auf den See zuging. Stück um Stück tiefer hinein. Kleine Wellen umspülten seine Knöchel, bald darauf seine Knie.  
Irritiert blickte Joel ihm hinterher. Was zum ...?   
Schon stand Tony bis zur Hüfte im See, drehte sich langsam um und machte noch drei, vier Schritte rückwärts.  
„Was wird das?“, wollte Joel wissen und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als der Bauer die Arme ausbreitete. „Mach keinen Mist, Alter!“  
„Was für Mist?“, war die Antwort, dann ließ Tony sich hintenüber fallen – und versank.


	12. Chapter 12

„Tony? Scheiße ... Tony!“ Vor Aufregung überschlug sich Joels Stimme, er sprang auf und rannte zum See. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Der Typ war nicht einfach untergegangen, das ging doch nicht!  
Da hatte Joel sich wohl geirrt. Nicht einmal eine Luftblase war an der Stelle zu sehen, an welcher Tony verschwunden war, langsam glätteten sich die Wellen. Zurück blieb die stille, dunkle Wasserfläche.  
Noch ein kurzes Zögern, dann machte Joel den ersten mutigen Schritt ins Nass, kämpfte sich Stück für Stück weiter. Um festzustellen, dass er nichts finden konnte. Er stolperte über Steine, fühlte, wie Pflanzen an seinen Beinen entlang streiften, aber so angestrengt er sich auch umsah, von Tony war nichts zu sehen.  
Panik wich Verzweiflung.   
„Komm schon, hör auf mit dem Scheiß!“ Zitternd stand Joel da, doch nur eines der Pferde antwortete mit einem Schnauben. Vom Grizzly keine Spur.  
Was hatte sich der Typ dabei gedacht? Mann, das war doch Kinderkacke, was der hier fabrizierte! Den „Kleinen“ erschrecken war eine Sache, aber sich wegen so einem Mist umbringen wollen, eine ganz andere.  
„Das kannst du mit mir nicht machen!“ Joel flüsterte nur noch, den Tränen nahe. Und schrie auf, als mit einem Mal Tony hinter ihm aus dem Wasser schoss und die Arme um ihn schlang.  
„Hab dich!“, schnurrte der Bauer, lockerte seinen Griff … und fing sich eine ungeheure Ohrfeige ein.  
„Bist du bescheuert?“, brüllte Joel und holte noch einmal aus. „Weißt du, wie Scheiße es ist, mich so zu verarschen?“ Wieder klatschte es.  
Tony ließ die Arme endgültig sinken und schaute den Jugendlichen ruhig an. „Geht’s dir jetzt besser?“, fragte er leise.  
Keuchend riss Joel ein paar Wasserpflanzen aus und warf sie zur Seite. „Nein!“, fauchte er. „Sollte es?“  
„Eigentlich schon“, entgegnete der Ältere. „Immerhin hast du gerade ziemlich hingelangt.“  
„Klar, weil du ...“ Der glühend rote Handabdruck, den Joel sah, als er dem Blick hob, brachte ihn wieder zur Vernunft. Ja, er hatte tatsächlich die Hand gegen Tony erhoben. Den Mann, der ihm wieder und wieder geholfen hatte. Der freundlich zu ihm gewesen war, obwohl er zu nichts verpflichtet gewesen wäre.   
„Weil du ...“, setzte er noch einmal an, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Die Träne, die er wegblinzeln wollte, machte sich auf den Weg über seine Wange. Einen Moment später hing er hilflos in Tonys Armen.   
„Was denn?“, flüsterte der an seinem Ohr. „Warum heulst du jetzt, Prinzessin? Du hast doch gar nichts auszustehen gehabt!“  
Gott, die Versuchung war so unglaublich groß, einfach den Kopf zu heben und ... Nein!   
Joel schüttelte sich, wischte die Tränen fort. „Entschuldige“, murmelte er und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht ganz den Geist aufgab, „ich benehme mich wirklich immer mehr wie eine Prinzessin. Lass mich los, ich schaff es schon allein.“  
„Bist du sicher?“  
Verwirrt blickte er Tony an, mit dem er plötzlich auf einer Augenhöhe war. „Äh ...?“  
„Zwanzig Zentimeter Wasser zwischen dir und dem Grund, Joel“, grinste der Bauer und ließ los. Tatsache, Joel blieb nichts übrig, als sich wieder festzuklammern. Wenigstens bekam er etwas Genugtuung, als er spürte, wie seine Fingernägel Tonys Schultern aufkratzten.   
Mit gerunzelter Stirn erstarrte der und knurrte leise. „Dafür müsste ich dich eigentlich einmal über den See werfen, Kleiner!“  
„Ach ja?“, giftete der Jugendliche zurück. „Du machst dir einen Spaß daraus, dass ich nicht schwimmen kann und ich soll dann auch noch dafür zahlen? Hast du sie noch alle?“  
Resigniert seufzte der Ältere, machte jedoch anstelle einer Antwort ein paar Schritte zum Ufer.   
Ehe er Joel tatsächlich aushob und ins Wasser warf.

Prustend, spuckend und um sich schlagend kam Joel wieder an die Oberfläche, als er fühlte, wie ihn eine starke Hand packte und auf die Beine zog. „Du kannst hier stehen, du Napfsülze!“, fauchte Tony und stapfte an ihm vorbei ans Ufer, wo er sich in die Sonne fallen ließ.

Wie der sprichwörtliche begossene Pudel blieb Joel im See zurück. Sollte er auch an Land gehen? Oder Tony noch ein paar gepfefferte Kommentare um die Ohren schleudern? Um Mord und Totschlag zu vermeiden, war die erste Lösung vermutlich die bessere. Vorsichtig tastete Joel den Grund des Sees mit den Zehen ab, schlich ans Ufer und blieb dort stehen, den Blick auf Tonys Brust geheftet. Kleine Wassertropfen glitzerten dort in der Sonne, perlten von seiner gebräunten Haut ins Gras. Da waren auch die Kratzer … und immer noch der blaue Fleck vom Biss. Joel schluckte und blickte woandershin.   
Der nasse Stoff von Tonys Jeans schmiegte sich eng an dessen Körper und gab mehr preis als Joel gerade vertragen konnte. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag der Bauer da und nichts in seinem Gesicht oder seiner Haltung verriet, dass er eben noch stinksauer gewesen war.   
Shit! Die Versuchung war groß, die letzten Meter zu überwinden, sich neben Tony zu setzen und ihn zu berühren. Joel stellte sich vor, wie sich die Haut unter seinen Fingern anfühlen würde.   
Warm. Weich ...  
Umdrehen und zurück ins Wasser war eins. Nach der eben ausgestandenen Katastrophe musste er nicht gleich die nächste heraufbeschwören! Dann schon lieber das versuchen, was er achtzehn Jahre lang ausgeblendet hatte: Schwimmen lernen.  
Wasser beißt nicht ... Aber die Viecher drin schon!   
Das Zeug zwischen seinen Zehen waren Steine und Zweige, ein paar Pflanzen, aber keine Monster ... Ganz sicher?   
Bei diesen Zweifeln kroch Panik in Joel hoch. Bis jetzt mochte ja alles schön und gut sein, doch wenn erst mal kein Boden mehr da war, was dann? Seinen letzten Mut zusammenkratzend, stieß er sich ab und schwebte einen Moment lang im Wasser, ehe er die Füße wieder auf den Grund setzte. Nicht schlecht für den ersten Versuch, oder? Gleich noch einmal.   
Beim Aufkommen rutschte er auf einem Stein weg und verlor das Gleichgewicht, doch bevor er untergehen konnte, spürte er Tonys festen Griff um seinen Bauch.   
„Versuch mir ja nicht nachzueifern“, brummte der Bauer und wartete, bis sein Schützling wieder festen Stand hatte. „Tauchen macht Spaß, aber dazu sollte man trotzdem erst mal schwimmen können.“  
Warum zum Teufel hatte Joel ihn nicht kommen gehört? Erschrocken fuhr er herum und fixierte seinen Retter. In Tonys Gesicht lag nichts außer der gewohnten Ruhe und seiner unendlichen Geduld. Nur seine Augen waren dunkel, sahen traurig aus.  
„Willst du es noch mal versuchen?“, lenkte Tony ein und Joel nickte zaghaft. „Dann leg dich hin.“  
„Was?“  
„Vertraust du mir?“  
Gute Frage, tat er das? Joel schaute verlegen auf die Wasseroberfläche, ehe er ein „Ja“ krächzte.  
„Lass dich fallen und hab keine Angst, ich fang dich auf.“

Gefühlte drei Stunden später – in Wirklichkeit mochten es zehn Minuten sein – war Joel sicher, dass er so nicht ertrinken konnte. Nachdem er im Wasser und auf Tonys Armen gelandet war, hatte er nichts weiter getan, als ruhig zu atmen. Er spürte, wie das Wasser ihn trug, sobald er die Luft anhielt ...  
„Ausatmen, Joel! Du wirst noch gebraucht.“  
Ups! Kichernd tat er, wie befohlen. „Ach, werde ich? Dachte, du wolltest mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben?“  
„Klar, darum bring ich dir auch gerade Schwimmen bei, Prinzessin. Andersrum wird 'n Schuh draus – du wolltest mich zum Teufel schicken“, schoss Tony zurück und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wenn du nicht willst, lass ich es augenblicklich sein.“ Schon verschwanden seine Hände und Joel schwebte im Wasser. Allerdings nur ein paar Augenblicke lang, dann kam die Panik zurück und er ruderte mit den Armen.   
„Keine Hektik, Kleiner!“ Nur Tonys Stimme war da, beruhigend und doch aufmunternd. „Hol Luft und dann lass dich tragen.“  
„Kann ... kann ich ... nicht!“, schnappte Joel, dann hielt er den Atem an und ... schwamm. Mehr oder weniger.  
„Na also“, hörte er leise nahe seinem Ohr, dann platschte es und wieder einmal war Tony verschwunden. Jedoch nur für Sekunden, dann stupste er Joel von der anderen Seite an. Er war unter ihm durchgetaucht.   
„Lass den Scheiß!“  
„Wieso? Hast du Angst, ich könnte dich runterziehen und meine Arbeit der letzten Viertelstunde zunichte machen?“ Tony lachte und schüttelte das Wasser aus seinen Haaren. „Seh‘ ich aus wie eine Meerjungfrau?“  
Mittlerweile hatte Joel beide Füße auf dem Boden und grinste. „Was weiß ich denn? Du hast ja die Jeans noch an, wie soll ich denn sehen, ob du Schuppen hast – oder nen Fischschwanz?“  
„Tja, dann musst du wohl dumm sterben“, schmunzelte Tony, nachdem er laut aufgelacht hatte und schwamm rückwärts ein Stück weiter in den See. „Oder du schaffst es, mir die Jeans zu klauen. So einfach ist das.“  
Wirklich so einfach? Na, das wollte Joel sehen! Er stürzte vorwärts und bekam seinen Grizzly an den Schultern zu packen. Nun war er es, der lachte.   
„Jetzt hab ich dich!“  
Im nächsten Moment hatte Tony ihn umarmt und in Joels Magen explodierten tausend Raketen, als er die Lippen des Älteren auf seinen spürte.

„Sorry, ich ...“, murmelte Tony und wollte loslassen, da schlang ihm Joel die Arme um den Nacken.   
„Es tut dir leid? Das hier?“ Der Jugendliche drückte sich gegen seinen Beschützer und strich mit der Zungenspitze über dessen Unterlippe. Überrascht zuckte Tony zurück, aber sein Klammeräffchen dachte nicht einmal daran, loszulassen.   
„Ich sag doch: Hab dich“, flüsterte Joel. „Und dieses Mal entkommst du mir nur, wenn du mich k.o. schlägst.“  
Da war es wieder, das Lächeln! Tonys schiefes Grinsen, das Joel mittlerweile so sehr liebte. Das, bei dem seine Augen mitlachten.   
„Mal sehen, ob es noch anders geht“, meinte er, holte tief Luft und ließ sich ins Wasser fallen. Aber Joel hielt sich tapfer. Obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte, vertraute er darauf, dass sein Grizzly wusste, wie weit er gehen konnte.  
Und er behielt Recht.   
Als sie wieder auftauchten, waren sie ein ganzes Stück näher am Ufer und Tony stupste sein Meter-Achtundsechzig-Anhängsel in die Rippen. „Kannst loslassen, du hast gewonnen.“  
Aufatmend öffnete Joel die Augen, aber loslassen fiel ihm schwer. „Gewonnen?“, wollte er wissen, die Wange an Tonys Schulter gelehnt. „Und was hab ich gewonnen?“  
Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er Tonys dunkles Auflachen und dessen Stimme, die in seiner Brust vibrierte, als sein Grizzly antwortete: „Was immer du willst.“


	13. Chapter 13

Zu einer Antwort kam Joel nicht mehr, weil hinter ihnen mit einem Mal Stimmen erklangen. Drei Mädchen kamen den Weg herab geradelt, laut lachend und sich unterhaltend.   
Tony verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, das war’s dann wohl. Komm, wir gönnen Strolch und Streif noch ein Bad und machen uns auf den Heimweg.“ Er stand auf, Joel folgte und unter den Blicken der plötzlich verstummten Mädchen gingen sie zu den Pferden. Die drei, augenscheinlich zum Baden hergekommen, standen am Ufer und starrten die pitschnassen Männer an, die aufsaßen und ihre Tiere zum Wasser lenkten.   
„Traust du dir das zu?“, wollte Tony leise wissen und Joel nickte.  
„Wie es geht, weiß ich und wenn ich doch falle, hab ich meinen Schutzengel bei mir.“  
Wieder spürte Joel das kühle Nass an seinen Füßen, als Strolch tiefer in den See stakte und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor. Er hatte nicht ein bisschen Angst zu fallen und, was das Wichtigste war, er konnte hier sein mit jemandem, der ihm mehr bedeutete als jeder andere Mensch der Welt.   
Übermütig beugte er sich herunter und spritzte etwas Wasser in Richtung Tony und Streif.  
„Na, na!“, lachte der Bauer und lenkte sein Pferd vorwärts, in Richtung Joel. Die Mädchen begannen zu kichern und sahen ihnen begeistert dabei zu, wie sie sich eine Weile bekriegten.  
Schließlich reichte es Tony. „Aufbruch“, befahl er und trieb Streif ans Ufer.  
Drei Augenpaare schauten ihn groß an.   
„Och, schade! Warum bleibt ihr nicht noch da?“, wollte eine der Badenixen wissen und bekam ein Zwinkern zur Antwort, das sie erröten ließ.  
„Auf uns wartet Arbeit, meine Damen.“ Ohne sich auf weitere Diskussionen einzulassen, dirigierte Tony Streif zum Weg.  
Sie waren außer Hörweite, als sich Joel an ihn wandte. „Welche Arbeit hattest du heut noch geplant? Kirschen, dritte Runde?”  
„Mit den Kirschen sind wir durch, ich wollte die Mädchen nur nicht dabeihaben, wenn ich dich flachlege.”   
Im ersten Moment schnappte Joel nach Luft, dann begann er schallend zu lachen. „Oh Gott, das hätte ich jetzt als Allerletztes von dir erwartet”, krächzte er, nachdem er sich vom darauf folgenden Hustenanfall erholt hatte.  
Tony grinste. „Siehste, der alte Mann ist halt doch noch für Überraschungen gut.” 

Der Rückweg in der Vormittagshitze zog sich dahin, weil sie die Pferde im Schritt gehen ließen, um sie zu schonen. Endlich konnte man hinter dem letzten Feld das Dorf ausmachen und Joel stöhnte erleichtert auf.   
„Bloß gut! Ich verdurste gleich.“  
„Tut mir leid, ich hätte daran denken müssen, etwas mitzunehmen“, gab Tony zurück, dann blickte er nachdenklich in den Himmel. „Wir sollten die Pferde gleich in den Stall bringen, ich hab kein gutes Gefühl ...”  
„Und das ohne Schwalben”, kommentierte Joel und wurde von Tony angerempelt, der Streif zu ihm herüber gelenkt hatte.   
„Ja, ganz ohne. Merkst du es nicht? Es ist so drückend warm, das wird noch krachen, jede Wette.”  
Wegen der Hitze hatte keiner von ihnen rechte Lust zu reden, also ritten sie schweigend nebeneinander her, das Zirpen der Grillen und der Gesang der Lerchen über den Feldern war die Musik zu diesem sommerlichen Ausflug.   
Kurz vorm Dorfeingang zog Strolch plötzlich an und Joel ließ ihn machen. Scheinbar war der Wallach seiner Meinung: Schatten und Wasser, denn er schlug brav den Weg zum Hof ein.   
Nachdem die Tiere versorgt waren, stand Joel neben Strolch in der Box, blickte hinüber zu Tony, der noch damit beschäftigt war, den Wallach zu putzen. Er summte leise und kraulte Strolch zwischen den Ohren.   
Lächelnd betrachtete Joel das Bild.  
„Genug gesehen?“, ließ sich Tony vernehmen, dann spürte Joel etwas über seinen Arm kratzen. 

„Soll ich dich auch mit striegeln?“, hörte er den Bauern amüsiert fragen.  
„Nein“, murrte er, „lass das ...“  
Wortlos arbeitete Tony weiter, bis Strolch sauber und zufrieden auf seinem Heu kaute. Dann erst schob er sich aus der Box und räumte Striegel und Bürste zur Seite.  
Was kam jetzt? Ein bisschen Angst hatte Joel schon – vor seinen Gefühlen, vor der ganzen Situation. Ein mulmiges Gefühl saß ihm im Magen, schlimmer als vor seiner ersten Reitstunde.   
Tony kam herüber, summte leise vor sich hin, dann blieb er vor Joel stehen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?”  
Der Jugendliche nickte.  
„Komm, gehen wir ins Haus. Da können wir was trinken und ich sehe mir deine Verletzung an.”  
„Warte mal ...” Joel hielt Tony fest, der sich umgedreht hatte und zur Tür gehen wollte, doch im nächsten Augenblick ließ er ihn wieder los und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, entschuldige. Gehst du schon vor, ich bin gleich da.”  
Nachdenklich blickte er Tony hinterher, als der den Stall verließ. Meinte der tatsächlich, dass er mehr wollte als nur den Kuss am See?   
Was immer du willst, waren seine Worte gewesen. Und ... wenn ich dich flachlege.  
Wenn das nicht deutlich war, was dann?  
Das hieß allerdings auch etwas anderes, nicht? Nämlich dass sie beide aneinander vorbeigeredet hatten. Oder besser: dass Joel keinen guten Detektiv abgab.   
Bist du auch so einer, hatten Jens und Uwe gerufen. Nicht „bist du ...“, sondern „bist du auch“. Heute früh an der Weide hatte Jens nur einen von ihnen sehen können, Joel war, bis er durchs Tor kam, von der Hecke verdeckt gewesen.   
Das „Schwuchtel“ hatte tatsächlich Tony gegolten!   
Es fehlte nicht viel und Joel hätte vor Erleichterung laut gelacht. So verrückt konnte das Leben sein!  
Einerseits verwirrend, andererseits immer für eine Überraschung gut. Jedenfalls hatte er an seinem ersten Morgen hier nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass er tatsächlich in so kurzer Zeit so tiefe Gefühle entwickeln könnte für den Mann, der ...  
„Über was feierst du denn? Darf ich mitlachen?“, wollte Tony wissen und Joel zuckte zusammen. Der Bauer lehnte in der Stalltür, scheinbar hatte er doch gewartet.  
Zögerlich ging Joel auf ihn zu, lächelte ganz vorsichtig. Er hatte immer noch die Befürchtung, dass er gleich auf der Couch in der Küche – oder schlimmer noch: zu Hause in seinem Bett – aufwachen würde und alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen.  
Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Joel zwei Arme, die ihn festhielten und Tonys Körper, der ihn gegen die Wand drückte.   
„Ich habs mir anders überlegt: Was meinst du zu einer Dusche, Prinzessin?“, schnurrte Tony, sein Bart kitzelte Joel am Hals, als er ihn dort küsste.  
„Wir waren gerade erst baden”, erinnerte Joel und bekam ein Lachen zur Antwort.   
„Ja und? Sag bloß, du bist nicht verschwitzt? Und glaub mir, der Staub von der Straße kriecht überall hin. Zum Beispiel da ...” Tonys Hände landeten auf Joels Hintern.   
Sofort schlang der Jugendliche ihm die Arme um den Nacken.  
„Nur, wenn du mich reinträgst, Teddy.“


	14. Chapter 14

Tony kniete auf dem Badezimmerboden vor Joel, der auf dem Wannenrand saß und begutachtete die Wunde. „Verheilt ganz anständig“, stellte er fest und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die gerötete Haut um den Schorf herum. „Wirst aber eine Narbe zurückbehalten.“  
Erleichtert Joel löste seinen Blick von Tonys bloßen Schultern und lächelte. „Dann hab ich immer eine Erinnerung an meinen ersten Urlaub. Und an dich“, fügte er leise an und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Tony strich mit dem Daumen darüber, lachte leise. „Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, Prinzessin. Ich würde dir die Verletzung gern abnehmen, wenn es nur das wäre – dann hätte ich jedenfalls eine eindeutigere Erinnerung an unsere Zeit als ein paar schlechte Skizzen.”  
Schweigend stand Joel auf, um seine restlichen Kleidungsstücke loszuwerden, doch viel war es nicht. Nachdem Tony ihn tatsächlich ins Haus getragen hatte, waren ihre T-Shirts gleich im Flur liegen geblieben – die waren ohnehin ein Fall für die Wäsche. In den ersten Stock war Joel selbst gelaufen, dann hatte Tony ihn aufgehalten, weil er sich die Verletzung ansehen wollte.

„Hey, Dornröschen! Aufwachen“, neckte Tony und winkte ihn mit dem Finger zu sich.   
Verlegen schüttelte Joel den Kopf. Schüchtern war er schon immer gewesen, aber in den letzten Tagen war es so schlimm geworden, dass er in Tonys Gegenwart kaum noch etwas gesagt hatte, um nichts falsches von sich zu geben. Die Gegenwart dieses attraktiven Mannes machte ihn völlig benommen, manchmal hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen, weil sie einander zu nah waren.  
„Soll ich dich wachküssen?”, hörte er Tony sagen, dessen Finger schoben sich unter sein Kinn und hoben es an.  
Joel senkte den Blick und errötete, weil er bemerkte, dass Tony ebenfalls nackt war. Verlegen drehte er sich um, stolperte in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an.

Ein kühler Luftzug strich über seinen Rücken, ihm folgte eine Hand. Tony war da. Lächelnd lehnte sich Joel nach hinten und fühlte sich geborgen wie nie, als Tony die Arme um ihn schlang.   
„Genug aneinander vorbeigeredet, würde ich sagen“, hörte er dessen tiefe Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. „Als ich gesagt hab, du kannst mir vertrauen, meinte ich es ernst. Und ich tue es immer noch: Ich will dich.”   
„Hör auf zu reden“, raunte Joel, von sich selbst überrascht, „und zeig es mir.” Er drehte sich um, legte Tony die Arme um den Nacken und zog ihm den Gummi aus den Haaren. Zwar musste er sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihn zu küssen, aber es klappte. Glücklich schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte. Erst ließ er die halblangen Haare durch seine Finger gleiten, dann streichelte er über Tonys Rücken, spürte den Muskeln nach. Bei den Hüften angekommen klammerte er sich fest, fühlte die Erregung des Älteren, die gegen seinen Bauch gepresst wurde.   
Vermutlich war ihm seine Verlegenheit anzusehen, denn Tony langte an ihm vorbei und griff nach dem Duschgel.   
„Umdrehen“, kommandierte er, massierte dann Joels Schultern, seifte ihm Rücken und Arme ein. Der Jugendliche gab ein wohliges Brummeln von sich. Augenblicklich schob sich Tony wieder an ihn heran und antwortete mit einem Schnurren, das eine Gänsehaut über Joels Körper laufen ließ.  
„Okay, hast gewonnen, Tiger“, lachte er, nachdem auch Tonys Zähne wieder aus seinem Ohrläppchen verschwunden waren. Nun befand er sich allerdings an der Wand der Dusche und sein Teddy klebte förmlich an ihm. Ehe Joel einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte er eine Hand, die sich zwischen seine Beine verirrte. Erregt keuchte er auf, stützte sich an der Wand ab.  
In den nächsten Minuten kam Joel nicht zum Nachdenken. Was zwischen ihnen geschah war zuerst eine sehr interessante Mischung aus Duschen und Sex, nachdem sie es irgendwie vom Bad in die Küche und auf Joels Schlafcouch geschafft hatten, nur noch das Letztere. 

Stöhnend wand sich Joel auf dem Bett, bewegte die Hüften dem Älteren entgegen, der ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnte. Irgendwann krallte er sich in Tonys Haaren fest.   
„Nicht!“, keuchte er und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, weiterzumachen.  
„Was denn?“, murmelte Tony und küsste sich dabei über Joels Bauch nach oben. „Gefällt es dir nicht?“  
„Doch“, war die erleichterte Antwort, dann schlang Joel ihm die Arme um den Nacken und drückte sein Becken gegen Tonys. „Aber ich hätte es nicht mehr lange ausgehalten ...“  
Der Ältere lachte leise. „Na und? Wir haben den ganzen Tag Zeit, keiner stört uns. Es sei denn, Jens und Uwe kommen vorbei und wollen mitmachen.“   
Oh Mann, wie konnte man nur so cool sein! Joel platzte fast vor Verlangen und Tony lehnte seelenruhig über ihm und riss Witzchen. Die Ungeduld des Jugendlichen äußerte sich deutlich, als er seinen Freund anfauchte: „Hörst du endlich mal auf zu labern!“  
Der begann nun endgültig zu lachen und brachte ein paar Zentimeter Luft zwischen sie beide.   
„Was denn? Kannst du es nicht mehr erwarten?“ Anschließend senkte er den Kopf, biss seinen kleinen Unglücksraben sanft in den Hals. „Wenn ich weitermachen soll, musst du schon etwas netter sein, Prinzessin.“  
Augenblicklich schlangen sich zwei Beine um ihn, kurze aber kräftige Fingernägel landeten in seinem Rücken und Joel klammerte sich an wie ein Äffchen.   
„Ich bin aber nicht mehr nett“, murmelte der Jugendliche. „Nicht, wenn ich es kaum noch aushalte!“  
„Was denn aushalten? Was willst du?“  
„Also hör mal, d...“ Eigentlich hatte er Tony einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwerfen wollen, aber weder das, noch der lautstarke Protest gelangen. Stattdessen verstummte Joel, als er in die Augen des Älteren sah. Das Blau dort war so dunkel, dass es fast violett wirkte und ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging als seinem Schützling. Trotzdem hatte er eine Selbstbeherrschung, die Joel sprachlos machte.   
„Dich“, raunte er Tony ins Ohr, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte. „Jetzt ...“  
Zum Glück schenkte sich der Bauer jegliche Antwort, stattdessen fühlte Joel eine Hand, die behutsam den Weg zwischen seine Hinterbacken suchte. Vor Verlangen zitternd, hob Joel ihm die Hüften entgegen, um weitere Spielchen zu verhindern. Einen Moment später drang Tonys Finger in ihn ein. Das erleichterte Aufstöhnen Joels entlockte dem Älteren ein Schmunzeln, aber er kommentierte es nicht weiter.   
Kurz darauf drückte der Jugendliche die Schultern in die Matratze und seufzte tief, als Tonys zweiter Finger folgte. Der Ältere wusste ganz genau, was er machen musste, um Joel unausweichlich weiter und weiter an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben ... im Augenblick jedenfalls gab es nur diese eine Stelle, an der sich ihre Körper berührten und Tonys Atem, der über Joels schweißfeuchte Haut strich, war unerträglich sanft.   
„Mehr“, hörte der Jugendliche sich ächzen, öffnete die Augen und sah seinen Freund flehend an. „Lass mich nicht so lange zappeln ...“  
Die Finger, die sich bis jetzt vorsichtig in ihm bewegt hatten, glitten aus Joel heraus und endlich, endlich spürte er das Gewicht von Tonys Körper, als der sich über ihn beugte. Doch der Bauer hatte es nicht eilig. Aufreizend langsam suchte er seinen Weg.  
„Schneller“, flüsterte Joel ihm ins Ohr, erntete aber ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Nicht jetzt ... lass mich das genießen, Kleiner.“  
Wieder war Stille, wenn man von Joels leisem Stöhnen und Tonys tiefen Atemzügen absah. Der Jüngere hatte den Kopf zur Seite gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Tonys Glied, das ihn mehr und mehr ausfüllte. Schließlich bewegte er die Hüften, weil er es einfach nicht länger aushielt – und hatte Erfolg.   
Tony kniff die Augen zusammen, biss sich ächzend auf die Lippe.  
„Noch mal?“, neckte Joel und hob sein Becken wieder, aber dieses Mal war Tony vorbereitet. Er ließ sich auf den Jüngeren sinken, so dass der sich nicht mehr wehren konnte und erwiderte die Stöße. Wieder schlang Joel die Arme um seinen Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
„Und was willst du jetzt anstellen?“, wollte Tony wissen, nachdem das unverhohlene Stöhnen des Jugendlichen verklungen war. Der überlegte ein paar Sekunden lang, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Außer abwarten, was du mit mir machst? Nichts.“  
Tony grinste zufrieden und schnurrte wie ein Raubtier an Joels Ohr. „Richtige Antwort.“   
Dann hatte selbst er von dem sinnlosen Smalltalk genug und konzentrierte sich auf das, was momentan am wichtigsten war. 

Die Sonne musste längst über der Heuwiese stehen, jedenfalls lag die Küche komplett im Schatten, doch die beiden hatten sich noch nicht voneinander gelöst. Im Gegenteil.   
Heftig atmend blickte Joel auf seinen Freund, der unter ihm lag, stützte sich auf dessen Brust ab und nahm sein Glied immer wieder tief in sich auf. Er wusste, es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis es vorbei wäre ... aber genau das wollte Joel nicht. Es sollte nicht aufhören! Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Muskeln anspannten.  
Als Tony die Finger um Joels Erektion legte und sie zu massieren begann, griff der panisch nach Tonys Handgelenk. „Nicht!“  
„Wie, nicht?“ Unaufhörlich stieß Tony ihm entgegen, brachte ihn näher und näher ans Ende. „Lass es geschehen, wehr dich nicht dagegen, Kleiner ...“  
„Aber ich ... will nicht ...“ Vor Joels Augen explodierten kleine Sterne, er krallte sich in Tonys Brust. „... ohne … dich“  
„Denk nicht drüber nach“, hörte er die tiefe Stimme, Tony drückte eine Spur fester zu und flüsterte: „Komm für mich, Joel!“  
Es war ein Befehl, dem er einfach Folge leisten musste. Mit einer Mischung aus Stöhnen und Aufschrei presste sich Joel fest gegen seinen Beschützer, während er sich über dessen Hand ergoss. Gleichzeitig spürte er, dass Tony in ihm zu zucken begann. Glücklich, unendlich glücklich genoss er das Gefühl, das sie beide in diesem Augenblick verband. Etwas später ließ er sich auf Tonys Brust sinken und lauschte dessen schnellem, kräftigen Herzschlag.   
„Ich will nicht, dass es vorbei ist“, murmelte er.  
Tonys streichelte über seinen Rücken, schließlich blieb seine Hand in Joels Nacken liegen.  
„Es ist doch nicht vorbei, Prinzessin. Das hier war erst der Anfang – wenn du möchtest.“  
Anstelle einer Antwort biss Joel ihn in die Brustwarze.  
„Au! Hey, was ...“  
„Ob ich möchte? Ich bestehe darauf!“, schnaubte der Jugendliche. Gleich darauf runzelte er irritiert die Stirn, als Tony sich bewegte. Der Bauer tatzte, wie der Bär, der er für Joel war, nach seinem Freund und zog ihn neben sich aufs Laken.  
„Geht in Ordnung, aber jetzt brauch ich trotzdem eine Pause. Lass uns eine Runde dösen und später weitermachen, okay?” Ehe Joel antworten konnte, glitt Tonys Zunge über seine Lippen und er spürte: Das war wirklich erst der Anfang.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony hatte wieder einmal Recht behalten. Anstatt kühler wurde es am Abend immer drückender und schließlich hörte man in der Ferne den ersten Donner über die Felder rollen. Kurz darauf ging ein Unwetter über dem Dorf nieder.  
Sie waren ein bisschen zu spät aufgestanden und mussten nun im strömenden Regen über den Hof rennen, um die Tiere zu versorgen. Trotzdem summte Joel zufrieden vor sich hin, während er dem Ochsen etwas Heu in die Raufe kippte. Danach waren Strolch und Streif dran, die zu ihrem Abendessen noch ein paar Streicheleinheiten bekamen. Auch das Katerchen, das mittlerweile hier Quartier bezogen hatte, wollte Aufmerksamkeit und so kam es, dass Joel erst eine ganze Weile später wieder die Küche betrat.   
„Raus aus den Klamotten”, hörte er Tony kommandieren, noch ehe er die Tür richtig geöffnet hatte. Der Bauer stand am Herd und hatte gerade ein paar Eier in die Pfanne geschlagen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, deutete er mit dem Löffel über die Schulter. „Auf dem Sofa liegen Sachen, zieh die derweil an und bring die anderen ins Bad zum Trocknen. Ich will nicht verantworten, dass du schon wieder krank wirst.”  
Gehorsam schälte sich Joel aus seinen Jeans und dem Shirt, dann kuschelte er sich zufrieden in den weiten Pullover, den Tony ihm hingelegt hatte. 

Die Zeit nach dem Abendessen verbrachten sie in der Stube, auf der Couch zusammengekuschelt und unterhielten sich über den Film, der im Fernsehen lief. Gerade noch hatten sie über einen der Schauspieler gelacht, als draußen etwas krachte. Beide fuhren erschrocken zusammen, doch nur Tony war geistesgegenwärtig genug, aufzuspringen und nach draußen zu rennen.  
Er wetterte genauso laut wie Leon an seiner Kette, als er die Tür zum Hof aufriss. Während Joel ihm verwirrt folgte, hörte er den Bauern schimpfen, dann erklangen zwei weitere Stimmen.  
„Wir brauchen hier keine Homos! Los, verpisst euch endlich!“   
„Hey, vielleicht sollten wir es ans Tor schreiben: Vorsicht, Homos!“   
Hämisches Lachen folgte und als Joel auf den Hof trat, sah er gerade noch, wie Tony zum Tor stürzte. Die Flüche, die er den beiden ungebetenen Gästen hinterher brüllte, waren nicht ohne. Allerdings schienen sie Jens und Uwe nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken, denn die beiden spotteten weiter, wenn sie auch wegliefen.  
Stinksauer kam Tonyr wieder und ließ hinter sich das Tor ins Schloss krachen. „Schnauze!“, fuhr er den Hofhund an, der bis zu diesem Moment gebellt hatte, nun aber mit eingeklemmter Rute in seiner Hütte verschwand. „Die beiden haben mir zu meinem Glück echt noch gefehlt!“  
Unentschlossen betrachtete Joel seinen Freund, strich ihm über den Arm. „Ignorieren geht schlecht, hm? Wenn wir … bei ihnen zu Hause …“  
„Das ist ein schlechter Witz, Joel“, unterbrach ihn Tony leise. „Die sind sechzehn und siebzehn, denen erzählt keiner mehr was, der nicht ne Uniform trägt.“   
Tja, nun war guter Rat teuer. Die beiden Idioten vom Dienst würden sicher nicht aufgeben, weil jemand mit einem Blümchen zu ihnen kam und höflich darum bat, so viel war klar. Aber was konnten sie tun?  
„Gar nichts“, murmelte Tony, als hätte er Joels Gedanken gelesen. „Gegen diese Typen hilft leider gar nichts. Und wenn ich bedenke, dass Jens ...“ Er verstummte und als er sich abwandte, sah Joel gerade noch seinen schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir den Abend versaue, aber ich werd besser noch ein bisschen an meiner Arbeit feilen.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging Tony ins große Wohnhaus.

Der Zwischenfall hatte natürlich an Joels Laune gekratzt. Lustlos schaute er eine Weile den Film weiter, dann versuchte er ein bisschen zu schreiben. Eine Art Tagebuch, als Brief an seine Eltern. Er wollte ihnen erzählen, was alles passiert war. Ohne Schnörkel erzählte er, wie er Tony getroffen hatte und wie sie täglich miteinander arbeiteten.   
Tony. Was er wohl machte? An seiner Arbeit tippen, hatte er gesagt. Die Gedanken lenkten Joel so sehr ab, dass er schließlich ins andere Haus hinüber ging und leise an Tonys Tür klopfte.   
Dessen „Herein” klang wenig Mut machend, doch Joel steckte trotzdem den Kopf ins Zimmer.   
„Darf ich dir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten? Ich stör dich auch nicht, versprochen.”  
Ein tiefes Seufzen antwortete ihm, dann blickte Tony von seinem Computer auf und nickte. „Komm rein. Ich mach sowieso nicht mehr lange, dann muss ich mit Leon und Mira noch ne Runde gehen.”  
Joel trat ein und blickte sich zum ersten Mal richtig um. Der Blickfang war ein großer Kleiderschrank, der wohl als Raumteiler diente, denn er stand quer zur Wand. Gleich neben der Tür befand sich Tonys Schreibtisch. Joel machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in die Zimmermitte und bekam große Augen vor Begeisterung: Was der Schrank verdeckte, war ein Hochbett, das seinem Namen alle Ehre machte. Es stand auf so langen Beinen, dass selbst Tony darunter stehen konnte, ohne sich bücken zu müssen. Was aber noch toller war: Darunter befanden sich Bücherregale, ein Sofa und ein kleiner Couchtisch.   
Das Bett selbst war groß genug für zwei oder drei Personen. Daneben, an der rückwärtigen Wand des Zimmers, stand ein Aktenschrank mit Rolldeckel, der halb offen stand und eine ansehnliche CD- und DVD-Sammlung offenbarte. Und das zweite Prunkstück des Zimmers, eine alte Truhe, stand unter dem Fenster.   
„Na, gefällt es dir?”, hörte Joel Tony an seinem Ohr raunen und lehnte sich an ihn. Sofort legte sein Freund die Arme um ihn. „Mach dir Licht und setz dich, du kannst gern lesen, die Bücher beißen nicht.”  
„Es ist … klasse!”, Immer noch etwas sprachlos wandte Joel den Kopf, sah Tony ins Gesicht. „Hast du das Bett selbst gebaut?”  
„Nicht alleine”, lachte der, „mein Vater hat damals geholfen. Aber die Regale hab ich selbst eingezogen.” Dann schob er Joel in Richtung des Sofas und küsste ihn sanft in den Nacken. „Na los”, drängte er, „setz dich schon. Je schneller ich weiterschreiben kann, umso eher bin ich fertig.”  
Wer hätte einem solch sanften Befehl widerstehen können? Joel nahm Platz und angelte nach dem Schalter der Lampe, die über dem Sofa angebracht war.   
Als das Licht aufflammte, schloss er einen Moment lang geblendet die Augen, dann hatte er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und blickte sich um. Auf den Borden befanden sich nicht nur Bücher, sondern auch andere Sachen. Ein kleines Holzpferd, dessen Farben verblichen waren, machte den Eindruck, als wolle es aus dem Regal springen. Gleich daneben lag ein zusammengerolltes Stück Papier mit angebrannten Rändern. Eine Schatzkarte?   
Ohne es zu bemerken hatte Joel zu lächeln begonnen. Waren das Erinnerungen aus Tonys Kindheit? Vermutlich …   
Das leise Klappern der Tastatur begleitete Joels Betrachtungen, als er ein paar der Buchtitel las und über die Sachen schmunzelte, mit denen die Regale dekoriert waren.  
Schließlich wandte er sich in Richtung des Schrankes um. An dessen Rückwand hingen Bilder in einer Art Collage. Strolch und Streif, zwei Leute, die vermutlich Tonys Eltern waren, ein älterer Mann – sein Großvater? – und Ansichten des Hofes.  
In der Mitte aber, und größer als alle anderen Fotos, lächelten zwei Jungen in die Kamera. Noch ohne Bart, in Räuberklamotten, aber mit denselben hellen Strähnen in den blonden Haaren und mit blauen, vor Glück strahlenden blauen Augen, sahen die beiden Tonys den fassungslosen Joel an.


	16. Chapter 16

Er wollte Tony nicht stören, also verhielt sich Joel ruhig, nahm sich wahllos eins der Bücher und begann zu lesen. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, denn immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er das Bild am Schrank betrachtete.  
Schließlich hörte er Tony aufatmen, der Bauer drehte sich zu ihm um.   
„Fertig. Jetzt noch eine Runde mit den Hunden und dann ist Feierabend – morgen geht es wieder zeitig los.” Dann musste ihm wohl aufgefallen sein, wie irritiert sein Gast war, denn er kam herüber. „Was hast du?”   
Joel deutete auf das Foto. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Bruder hast.”  
„Hatte.”  
Bei diesem Wort wurde Joel noch verlegener. „Sorry”, murmelte er.  
„Schon in Ordnung.” Die Federn des Sofas gaben unter Tonys Gewicht nach, als dieser sich neben seinen Freund setzte. „Das war eins der letzten Bilder von uns beiden, kurz danach ist … hatte er einen Unfall.”   
Obwohl Joel jede Menge Fragen auf der Zunge lagen, behielt er sie für sich. Stattdessen klappte er das Buch zu und stellte es weg. „Okay … wollen wir?”  
Tony lächelte leicht und erhob sich. „Wir wollen.”

Während des Spaziergangs durchs Dorf, dessen Schlaglöcher mit Straße dazwischen von den uralten Straßenlampen nur unzureichend beleuchtet wurden, hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme.   
„Tony? Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir auf dem Hof?”  
Joels Freund steuerte auf einen Gartenzaun zu, an dem eine junge Frau lehnte. Sie lächelte Joel zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder Tony zu, der so etwas wie „Alles Bestens” gebrummelt hatte.  
„Na, das vorhin klang mir eher nach Weltuntergang. Du hast mir nen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt mit deinem Gebrüll. Haben sich die beiden Vollidioten mal wieder daneben benommen?”  
„Hmmmh ...” Es war Tony anzusehen, dass er keine Lust auf ein Gespräch hatte, trotzdem raffte er sich zu einer Antwort auf. „Wenn die einfach Ruhe geben würden, wär's schon sehr schön. Es kommt nicht gut, wenn meine Eltern morgen kommen und Jens und Uwe wieder ihr Ding drehen. Wenn Vater mitkriegt, was die zwei losgelassen haben, legt er sie übers Knie. Gleichzeitig. Dann kümmert es ihn auch nicht, was Max dazu sagt.”  
„Der wird keine Ahnung haben, was seine Söhne da veranstalten. Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal besuchen. Und was ist mit deinen Eltern? Die Kur schon vorbei?”   
Mehr verstand Joel nicht, weil Leon ihn weiterzog. Der Hund schnüffelte hier und da, tappte die Straße entlang und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass Joel wie betäubt am anderen Ende der Leine hing. 

Morgen. Tonys Eltern.   
Natürlich dauerte keine Kur ewig und irgendwann mussten die beiden ja zurückkommen. Tja – und dann? Wussten sie, wie ihr Sohn tickte, oder würde es ein Versteckspiel geben müssen?   
Erschrocken zuckte Joel zusammen, als Tony ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte. „Tut mir leid, hat ein bisschen gedauert. Gehen wir über den Hühnerhof zurück und machen es uns gemütlich. Bei dir oder bei mir?”, schnurrte er an Joels Ohr, nachdem sie um die Straßenecke geschlendert waren und die Nachbarin sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
Joel allerdings was alles andere als begeistert. „Mir egal”, murmelte er und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit Leon, der stehen geblieben war und das Bein an einem Löwenzahn hob.  
Klar, dass Tony das nicht entging. „Was hat dich denn gebissen?”, wollte er wissen, erntete aber nur ein Schulterzucken.   
Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, erst am Gartentor hielt Tony seinen Freund an der Schulter fest. „Jetzt sag endlich.”  
„Was denn? Dass ich mir vorkomme wie ein … wie der Außenseiter, der ich bin? Jetzt schau nicht so, Mann! Stimmt doch, ich gehör hier überhaupt nicht her. Wenn mich der Hagelsturm nicht in eure Scheune getrieben hätte, wären wir uns nie begegnet.”   
„Wahr, aber ...”  
„Was weiß ich denn über euch? Ich bin eine Woche hier und hab heute rausgefunden, dass du einen Bruder hattest. Deine Eltern – was werden die sagen, wenn plötzlich jemand auf dem Hof ist, den sie nicht ke...”  
Diesmal unterbrach Tony Joel, einfach indem er ihn gegen den Zaun drückte und küsste. „Lass den Scheiß, Kleiner”, flüsterte er anschließend, sein Bärtchen kitzelte Joel am Kinn, „meine Eltern wissen längst, dass wir einen Gast haben und freuen sich darauf, dich kennen zu lernen.”  
„Als was willst du mich”, Joel holte tief Luft und senkte die Stimme, „denn vorstellen? Die schwule Prinzessin, die du fast erstochen hast, weil sie zu dumm war, nen ordentlichen Schlafplatz zu finden?”  
„Wie wärs mit 'mein Freund'?” Tony seufzte und öffnete das Tor, ließ Joel stehen. Von drinnen rief er die Hunde, die ihm folgten, so dass Joel gar keine andere Wahl hatte als sich von Leon mitschleifen zu lassen.   
„Wie meinst du das?”  
„Was?”  
„Dein Freund. Bin ich das? Wissen deine Eltern ...”  
„Joel, bitte! Das ganze Dorf weiß, dass ich mit Frauen nichts anfangen kann. Du bist hier nicht in der Großstadt, hier kennt jeder jeden.”  
„Und warum hältst du es dann geheim?”  
„Was? Das mit uns?” Tony hakte die Leine von Leons Halsband und der schoss davon, biss Mira in die Schulter, um sie zum Spielen aufzufordern. Nachdenklich blickte Tony den beiden Hunden hinterher. „Weil ich nicht weiß, wie es dir recht ist. Du musst schon mit mir reden, Joel. Hellsehen hab ich nie gelernt. Außerdem geht es mir am Hintern vorbei, was die anderen sagen. Ich möchte nur Jens und Uwe nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche bieten. Immerhin kann ich nicht immer da sein, wenn du ihnen begegnest. Sechs Wochen sind eine lange Zeit.”  
Überrascht hob Joel den Kopf. „Woher … ich meine, du willst mich echt noch fünf Wochen lang aushalten?”  
Ein paar Sekunden später fand er sich auf Tonys Armen wieder, wie am ersten Tag trug sein Freund ihn über den Hühnerhof. „Na klar! Ich hab dich gern hier – nicht nur weil du arbeitest, sondern weil ich deine Gesellschaft mag.”  
„Da bist du der Einzige”, murrte Joel, schmiegte sich aber an Tony und umarmte ihn, um nicht abzurutschen.   
„Stell Fragen”, hörte er Tonys Stimme leise an seinem Ohr, „worüber du möchtest. Ich erzähl dir, was du wissen willst. Hauptsache, du redest überhaupt.”   
Vorläufig war Joel aber nicht nach Reden zumute, er lehnte die Stirn an Tonys Schläfe und ließ sich von ihm ins alte Bauernhaus tragen. Nach einer Katzenwäsche und nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, kuschelte er sich unter seine Bettdecke und grübelte, bis er hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete. Kurz danach setzte sich Tony auf die Kante der Couch und strich ihm über die Wange.   
Joel hob die Bettdecke an. „Bleib hier”, bat er.   
Das war ein Wunsch, dem Tony nur zu gern nachkam.


	17. Chapter 17

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Joel eingeschlafen war. Tausend Fragen waren ihm im Kopf herumgegangen, die Hälfte davon betraf Tony und seinen Bruder, doch gestellt hatte er keine einzige. Schlafen hieß trotzdem nicht, dass ihm die Geschichte Ruhe gönnte. Stattdessen wälzte er sich unruhig auf dem Sofa herum, hörte immer wieder Tonys beruhigendes Brummen und spürte, wie sein Freund ihm beruhigend über den Rücken oder den Arm strich.  
Als er erwachte, war er wie gerädert. Außerdem musste er feststellen, dass er allein war und dass nicht etwa Tony ihn geweckt hatte, sondern das Geräusch eines Autos, das mit laufendem Motor vor dem Hof hielt. Dann hörte er, wie der Riegel zurückgeschoben wurde, der die schweren Torflügel verschlossen hielt.   
Nun war es wohl so weit … Er schälte sich mit schmerzenden Gliedern aus dem Bett, der Weg in den ersten Stock und ins Bad schien doppelt so weit zu sein wie sonst. Selbst mit Fieber hatte Joel nicht dieses Gefühl gehabt, aber nun war es, als würden es immer mehr statt weniger Stufen, die er hinaufsteigen musste.  
So als wäre der Hof gegen ihn, als sei er hier nicht länger willkommen.   
Egal, was Tony über seine Eltern gesagt hatte: Die Empfindung blieb.  
Nicht einmal, als er von draußen Tonys Lachen hörte, wandte er sich um. Stattdessen sammelte er seine Habseligkeiten ein und verstaute alles mehr schlecht als recht in seinem Gepäck.

Sekunden später öffnete sich die Küchentür und im Rahmen stand ein sprachloser Tony. Weil er Joel buchstäblich auf gepackten Koffern sitzen sah. Der hatte nämlich eben seinen Rucksack geschlossen und blickte nun nachdenklich darauf.  
Auf das folgende Donnerwetter war Joel in keiner Weise vorbereitet. Es war kein lautes Krachen, sondern ein finsteres Grollen, das jedoch schlimmer als alles war, das Tony sonst hätte sagen können.  
„Du enttäuschst mich. Vertraust du mir tatsächlich so wenig?”  
„Ich gehör' nicht hier hin“, flüsterte Joel.  
Einen Moment lang war Stille, dann machte Tony einen Schritt in die Küche.  
„Hey, was ist los? Wir haben uns gewundert, wo du bleibst. Meine Eltern würden dich gern kennen lernen.“   
Ja, ganz sicher. Den Typen, der ihrem Sohn ein paar Wochen lang nur Ärger und Arbeit gemacht hatte, würden sie bestimmt mit offenen Armen empfangen!  
Joel schluckte, versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die ihm die Sicht verschleierten, aber es war vergebens. Da stand er, ein achtzehnjähriger Jugendlicher auf dem Weg zum Mann, und heulte.   
Warum? Weil er sich selten in seinem Leben so einsam gefühlt hatte.  
Als er hörte, wie Tony näher kam, drehte er sich um und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei in den Hausflur.  
„Äh … Joel?“   
„Scheiße, verfluchte“, flüsterte Joel, dann rannte er los. Aus dem Haus, vorbei an den beiden Bergmanns und quer über den Hof zur Scheune. „Lass mich in Ruhe!“, rief er über die Schulter.  
Nein, keiner von ihnen, weder Tony noch dessen Eltern, mussten sehen, dass er weinte. Blind vor Tränen prallte Joel zuerst gegen die Tür zur Scheune, krallte sich an den Riegel und zerrte daran. Endlich hatte er es geschafft, doch noch war er der Gefahr nicht entronnen. Jederzeit konnte Tony auftauchen und was Joel jetzt gar nicht brauchen konnte, war sein anklagender Blick.  
„Hallo? Hörst du mir mal zu, Johannes?”, hörte er von draußen die Stimme des Bauern. Nicht Joel, nein. Johannes. Das war zu viel.   
„Vergiss es“, kakelte er, verriegelte das Tor von innen und blickte sich um. Es würde nicht ewig dauern, bis Tony herein kam. Wo also verstecken? Auf dem Heuboden? Ganz bestimmt nicht! Hinterm Wagen? Auch eine ganz schlechte Idee. Eigentlich gab es nur eins …  
So leise er konnte schlich Joel zum Hinterausgang.  
„Jetzt mach hier keinen Aufriss, Prinzessin! Los komm mit rein, ich will meinen El...“  
Das Ende des Satzes hörte Joel schon nicht mehr, er hatte die Tür zum Hühnerhof geöffnet und rannte, so schnell er konnte, zwischen dem Federvieh durch, das erschrocken gackernd zur Seite stob. Selbst der Hahn war so perplex, dass er dem Jugendlichen nur hinterher starrte. Das war Joel nur recht. Er legte den Weg durch den Garten in neuer persönlicher Bestzeit zurück und blieb erst am Tor zur Straße stehen.   
Außer Atem, halb blind, fummelte er an dem Eisenreifen, der den Durchgang verschloss, bis er ihn entfernt hatte und einer der Flügel knarrend aufschwang. 

Einmal draußen, hielt Joel nichts mehr. Er begann zu fluchen und trat Steine über den Weg, hätte vor Wut und Enttäuschung – vor allem über sich selbst – am liebsten in den Weidezaun gebissen. Und natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein: Von den Wallachen war nicht die Spur zu entdecken.  
Was sollte er machen? Eigentlich gab es nur einen Ort, den er nicht mit Tony verband: Die verfallene Hütte im Wald. Vielleicht konnte er dort ein bisschen für sich sein. In Ruhe nachdenken, abwarten und wenn es dunkel war, seine Sachen holen gehen. Den nächsten Bahnhof ansteuern. Denn über eine Tatsache war er sicher: Er hatte in Tonys Welt überhaupt nichts verloren.   
Es war wunderschön gewesen, solange es gedauert hatte. Reiten lernen, Spaß haben, arbeiten, mit Tony herumalbern … und mit ihm schlafen. Die Tage waren fantastisch gewesen, doch eine Sache bedrückte Joel. Was auch immer er mit dem Bauern gemeinsam machte, es gab eine Sache, über die sie beide nie sprachen: Gefühle.  
Joel wusste nicht, was in Tony vorging. Niemals war auch nur ein „Ich mag dich“ gefallen, geschweige denn etwas anderes – aber genau das hätte er gern gehört. Obwohl er es sich nur ungern eingestand, sehnte sich Joel danach. Seit Tagen schon hatte er eine leise Stimme im Kopf, die ihm unablässig zuraunte, wie schön es sein musste, wenn man so etwas gesagt bekam.  
Einmal letzte Nacht war ihm gewesen, als hätte Tony ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, während sie aneinander gekuschelt dalagen, doch das konnte ebenso gut ein Traum gewesen sein. 

So in Gedanken lief er an der Pferdekoppel entlang, als ihm etwas auffiel: Das Tor stand offen.   
Joel hielt an. Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, immerhin war der Riegel so verrostet, dass es einige Mühe kostete, ihn zu bewegen. Von allein konnte das Gatter nicht aufschwingen. Was war hier los?  
Während er noch dastand und grübelte, hörte er mit einem Mal eins der Pferde wiehern, dann schweren Hufschlag. Die beiden Wallache kamen über die Wiese geprescht.  
Was für ein Anblick! Die Muskeln unter dem goldbraunen Fell, die aufgrissenen Augen … Halt! Sogar ein Laie wie Joel erkannte, dass mit den beiden Tieren etwas nicht stimmte. So wie sie aussahen, musste sie etwas in Panik versetzt haben. Jetzt fiel Joel auch auf, wie schrill das Wiehern eben geklungen hatte. Und richtig, außer dem Schlagen der Hufe und dem verängstigten Schnauben war noch etwas anderes zu hören.   
Motorengeheul.  
Nun bemerkte Joel auch die Reifenspuren in der feuchten Erde am Koppeltor. Was zum Geier sollte das bedeuten?   
Die Antwort auf seine Frage bekam er schon wenige Sekunden später, als nämlich auf der Hügelkuppe, knapp hinter den Wallachen, zwei Geländemaschinen auftauchten. Augenscheinlich hatten die beiden Fahrer nichts Besseres zu tun, als die Pferde zu jagen.  
Joel musste nicht überlegen, wer das war – andere als Jens und Uwe wären ihm nicht eingefallen, die so einen Mist verzapften.   
Zum dastehen und Maulaffen feil halten war keine Zeit, schon kam Strolch im gestreckten Galopp auf ihn zu. Es schien nicht so, als könnte ihn Joel aufhalten, wahrscheinlicher war, dass ihn der Wallach einfach umrennen würde. Mit einem beherzten Sprung ging Joel in Deckung, während nur einen Meter neben ihm das Pferd durchs Tor schoss und in Richtung des Obsthanges galoppierte.   
Sein Bruder dagegen hatte nicht so viel Glück, er rannte genau auf den Zaun zu. Im letzten Moment drehte er ab, schlug einen großen Bogen um die Fahrer, die angehalten hatten und die Motoren ihrer Maschinen heulen ließen.   
Joel konnte sie lachen hören. Als er sich aufrappelte, erkannte er mit Entsetzen, dass jeder der beiden einen langen Stock in der Hand hatte. Sicher hatten sie die Pferde damit angetrieben. Was für Arschlöcher!  
„Ihr feigen Schweine!“, brüllte Joel, sein Wutschrei ging im Röhren der Motorräder unter. Die beiden Jungen schienen einander allerdings zu verstehen, denn einer gab Gas und setzte hinter Streif her, während der andere in Richtung des Tores fuhr.   
Blitzschnell warf sich Joel dagegen, doch er hatte Pech, die Bremsen der Maschine funktionierten tadellos. Der Fahrer schrie etwas in seine Richtung, von dem er vorerst nur „Arschf...“ verstand. Aber mehr musste nicht sein, Joel ahnte auch so, worum es ging. Außerdem hatte er nicht vor, sich noch mehr von diesen Affen bieten zu lassen.   
„Halt die Fresse!“, gab er zurück und unterstrich seine Aussage mit einem ausgestreckten Mittelfinger. „Pack deinen Kumpel ein, macht euch vom Acker und seht zu, dass ihr euch eine gute Ausrede einfallen lasst, wenn es Ärger wegen Tierquälerei gibt!“  
Der Fahrer hob das Visier seines Helmes und Joel erkannte Jens, der breit grinste. „Ach ja? Was willst du machen? Zu deinem Schatz gehen und dich ausheulen, dass jemand die Hottehü-Pferdchen aua gemacht hat? Los, pack deinen Krempel und verschwinde hier!“  
„Genau das hatte ich vor“, murmelte Joel, dem diese Worte einen Stich versetzten, „aber nicht jetzt.“ Mit seinem letzten Rest Mut hob er das Kinn … und wurde zu Boden gestoßen, als Jens gegen das Gatter fuhr. Es schwang auf, der Motorradfahrer gab Gas und briet im Vorbeifahren Joel mit dem Stock eins über.   
Ein fieser Schmerz schoss durch dessen Arm und er keuchte auf. Scheiße, das tat weh! Was sollte er nun tun? Zurück auf den Hof und Tony alarmieren? Bis dahin war alles zu spät.   
Zwei Pferde, zwei Jungen. Welcher davon war wichtiger?   
Fieberhaft überlegend blickte Joel zwischen Weg und Koppel hin und her, dann tat er das Einzige, das ihm einfiel: Er schloss das Gatter wieder und verriegelte es. Als das erledigt war, rannte er den Weg entlang, in die Richtung, in der Strolch und Jens verschwunden waren.

Die Sorge um den Wallach half, die Schmerzen zu verdrängen. Keuchend rannte Joel die matschige Fahrrinne entlang, schaute sich immer wieder um, doch er konnte nichts entdecken. Auf dem Feld keine Spur von Strolch und seinem Verfolger, ebenso zwischen den Kirschbäumen – nichts. Noch alarmierender war allerdings, dass er nicht einmal das Röhren des Motorrads hörte.   
Hieß das, die beiden waren schon zu weit entfernt?   
Joel war völlig außer Atem, als er stehenblieb. Vornübergebeugt, eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel gestützt, schnappte er nach Luft und war knapp davor, sich zu übergeben. Außerdem tat seine Schulter derart weh, dass er den Arm kaum heben konnte. Was auch immer Jens getroffen hatte, es fühlte sich kaputt an.  
Ein Knacken und ein Schnauben vom Waldrand ließen ihn aufhorchen. War das eine Mähne? Und das, konnte das Strolchs Rücken sein? Die ersten Meter rannte Joel den Hang hinunter, dann fiel ihm ein, was Tony irgendwann gesagt hatte.   
„Pferde sind Fluchttiere, Joel. Wann immer sie etwas erschreckt, man stellt sich ihnen besser nicht in den Weg. Und wenn du ein verschrecktes Pferd einfangen willst, mach das ruhig und langsam.“  
Er bremste ab, atmete tief durch und zwang sich, entspannt weiterzugehen.   
„Strolch! Hey mein Großer … alles ist in Ordnung, komm her. Hab keine Angst.“ Leise redete er auf das Tier ein, das im Schutz einer Hecke stand. Joel konnte nur die nervös spielenden Ohren des Wallachs sehen.   
Beschwichtigungen murmelnd wie ein Lamapriester seine Gebete, bewegte er sich Schritt für Schritt auf Strolch zu, eine Hand ausgestreckt. Als er die Hecke umrundet hatte, konnte er sehen, dass das Pferd am ganzen Körper zitterte. Auf seinen Schultern und den Flanken hatte es dicke Striemen.  
„Oh Gott, diese Idioten“, flüsterte Joel, stupste ganz behutsam mit den Fingern an die Pferdeschnauze. „Was haben die eigentlich in den Köpfen? Heiße Luft?“   
Strolch brummelte, doch er wich nicht aus. Auch nicht, als Joel ihn umrundete, eine Hand immer am Pferdekörper, um zu sehen, ob dem Wallach noch mehr geschehen war.  
Das zum Glück nicht, aber es musste nichts heißen. Immerhin waren die Jungen – zumindest Jens – fähig, auch Menschen zu schlagen, was Joels Arm bewies, der langsam taub wurde.   
„Was mach ich jetzt mit dir? Du wirst bestimmt nicht wie Mira neben mir herlaufen, nur weil ich das sage, hm?“ Er kraulte Strolch unter der Mähne, wie er es immer tat, seit er entdeckt hatte, dass dem Pferd das besonders gefiel. Eigentlich hatte er nur eine Möglichkeit: Reiten.  
Ein paar Meter weiter, Fügung des Schicksals, war ein Baumstumpf, zu dem er Strolch zog, als dieser sich endgültig beruhigt zu haben schien.   
„Komm, mein Großer. Ich muss nur auf deinen Rücken, dann geht’s heim.“ Murmelnd kletterte Joel auf den Stumpf und von da aus auf den Pferderücken. Keine leichte Angelegenheit, wenn man nur einen Arm zur Verfügung hatte. Tony war allerdings ein guter Lehrer gewesen, nach ein paar Sekunden Anstrengung saß Joel, ohne Strolch vorher in den Hintern getreten zu haben oder auf dessen anderer Seite die Erde zu knutschen.  
„Na dann mal los“, machte er sich selbst Mut und trieb das Pferd an. 

Es geschah nichts.  
Zumindest nicht, was Joel beabsichtigt hatte. Stattdessen legte Strolch die Ohren an und begann wieder zu zittern.   
„Was ist los?“, wollte Joel leise wissen, tätschelte ihm den Hals. „Ist doch alles gut. Auf nach ...“   
Dann hörte er es ebenfalls: Das Motorrad. Jens kam zurück. Verzweifelt versuchte er Strolch anzutreiben, doch der Wallach rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Stattdessen starrte er mit angstgeweiteten Augen die Maschine an, die oben auf der Straße zu erkennen war.  
Zu Joels Entsetzen bog Jens von der Straße ab und hielt auf sie zu, den Stock immer noch in der Hand, bereit für weitere Schläge. Die Geländemaschine hatte auch am Hang keinerlei Schwierigkeiten und so würde es nur Sekunden dauern, bis …  
Strolch hatte scheinbar eine Entscheidung getroffen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Leider von dem Geräusch und den zu erwartenden Schmerzen weg – den Abhang hinunter und tiefer in den Wald. Tief hängende Zweige peitschten Joel ins Gesicht, als sie die Böschung hinab schlitterten, Strolch buckelte und wand sich unter ihm, versuchte ihn loszuwerden.   
Es kam, was kommen musste.   
Der Waldboden, vom Regen der letzten Tage noch feucht, verwandelte sich unter den Hufen des Wallachs in eine Rutschbahn, Strolch geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht und strauchelte. Mit einem Wiehern, das ebenso schrill klang wie Joels Angstschrei, als er vom Pferderücken geschleudert wurde, landete der Wallach auf der Seite – und auf seinem Reiter.   
Sämtliche Luft wurde bei dem Aufprall aus Joels Lungen gepresst, er schnappte nach Atem wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und bereute es augenblicklich, als sein ganzer Körper vor Schmerzen zu brennen schien. Er konnte spüren, wie Strolch sich aufrappelte und ihn mit dem Huf noch einmal am Bein erwischte, als er davon stürmte.   
Dann war es vorbei.   
Um ihn herum wurde es dunkel, Joel verlor das Bewusstsein.


	18. Chapter 18

Tropfen, die auf sein Gesicht fielen, weckten ihn. Es war dunkel, hier im Wald, nur das Rauschen des Regens war zu hören und er war allein.  
Joel wollte sich aufsetzen, doch sein heftig protestierender Körper vereitelte jeglichen Versuch. Wimmernd vor Schmerz und fröstelnd, weil der Regen seine Sachen durchnässt hatte, blickte er sich um. Er konnte Wasser rauschen hören. Da unten musste der Wasserfall sein, unter dem er an seinem ersten Tag gebadet hatte. Das hieß, dass hier irgendwo die Hütte war.   
Da, der große Schatten, konnte sie das sein? Joel kroch darauf zu.   
Es schien, als würde er nie ankommen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter kämpfte er sich vorwärts, bis seine Finger endlich das morsche Holz der Tür berührten. Woher er die Kraft genommen hatte, sie aufzustoßen und ins Trockene zu kriechen, wusste er hinterher selbst nicht mehr, aber schließlich lag er, vor dem Regen geschützt, im Dunkel des Verschlags und starrte nach oben.  
Gehen hatte er wollen. Sein Zeug holen und verschwinden, so wie er gekommen war: Heimlich und ungesehen.   
Wie lange er schon in der Hütte lag, wusste er nicht. Die Zeit verging, ein paar Mal dämmerte er davon, immer wieder wachte er auf, weil die Kälte ihn schaudern ließ.  
Draußen raschelte es, er hob den Kopf, ließ ihn zurückfallen. Selbst das tat weh. „Es ist nur eine Maus“, beruhigte sich Joel, „nichts, wovor man Angst haben müsste. Außerdem: Noch bin ich am Leben, mich wird schon keiner anfressen.“  
Der Gedanke, dass er hier unentdeckt sterben könnte, raste durch seinen Kopf und er schluckte. War das wirklich so abwegig? Immerhin hatte er sich kaum bewegen können. Wenn nun … ach scheiß drauf.  
„Du hast mich echt lange genug ertragen müssen“, flüsterte Joel, als Tonys besorgtes Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, doch er spürte sie nicht. Auf eine nasse Stelle mehr oder weniger an seinem Körper kam es sowieso nicht mehr an. „Wird Zeit, dass wieder Ruhe einkehrt. Sobald ich mich bewegen kann, bin ich weg, versprochen.“   
„Unsinn ...“   
„Is' doch so. Immer, wenn ich irgendwas mache, gibt es Stress. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich hier liegenbleibe. Sterben is' ne gute Alternative zu 'dir auf den Sack gehen'. Meinst du nicht?“ Na Klasse, jetzt redete er schon mit seinen eigenen Hirngespinsten!  
„Sag mal, sonst geht’s dir aber gut, oder?“  
Joel riss die Augen auf, starrte seinen Teddy an. Nein, das war keine Halluzination, Tony war wirklich da. Auf dem Boden lag eine Taschenlampe, deren Lichtstrahl sein Gesicht fürchterlich blass aussehen ließ. Oder war es das tatsächlich?  
„Eigentlich müsste ich dir den Hintern versohlen, Johannes“, murmelte Tony, strich über Joels Gesicht. „Was soll die Scheiße? Du machst mir keinen Ärger, im Gegenteil! Ich hab jede Minute mit dir unheimlich genossen. Am liebsten würde ich die Zeit anhalten, nur dass du bei mir bleibst!“ Etwas tropfte auf Joels Gesicht. Eine Träne. Nicht seine eigene.  
„Warum weinst du jetzt?“  
„Mensch, Joel! Du bist ein Vollidiot, echt! Was soll ich machen, wenn du einfach verschwindest? Ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“ Die letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen, Tony beugte sich herunter und küsste Joel auf sie Stirn. Dann räusperte er sich. „Renn nicht weg, okay? Ich sag eben Bescheid, dass ich dich gefunden hab.“   
Wegrennen … von wegen!   
„Mir tut jedes Haar weh und du redest von weglaufen, du Arsch“, flüsterte Joel, musste aber lachen, was ihm wieder kaum erträgliche Schmerzen durch die Brust jagte. Er schielte zu Tony, der aus der Hütte gegangen war und augenscheinlich telefonierte. Jedenfalls fielen die Wörter „Hütte“, „Krankenwagen“ und „nicht bewegen“.   
Erleichtert schloss Joel die Augen. Es stimmte schon, er war ein Idiot. Da hatte er diesen unglaublichen Menschen gefunden und dann wollte er ihn verlassen. Und das, obwohl Tony wieder und wieder gesagt hatte, dass er ihn gern um sich hatte.   
Von wegen 'niemals gesagt, dass er ihn mochte' – genau das hatte Tony in der letzten Woche ständig getan.  
„Ich bin doof“, nuschelte er, als er spürte, wie sich jemand an ihn kuschelte.   
„Ja, bist du. Wir müssen noch ein bisschen aushalten, ehe die Sanitäter da sind. Los, erzähl mir was. Oder sing – ist mir egal – nur schlaf nicht ein.“  
„Singen? Bist du bescheuert?“  
Tony lachte. „Das sind wir beide, so viel steht fest. Wo hast du Schmerzen?“  
Als Joel seine Aufzählung mit einem lakonischen „eigentlich überall außer zwischen den Beinen“ beendet hatte, blickte er in Tonys ernstes Gesicht. Ja, so hatte er in den letzten Tagen ständig ausgesehen.  
„Was ist mit dir los?“, flüsterte er, aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund den Tränen nahe. „Bitte erzähl mir, was da drin vorgeht!“ Mühsam hob er den Arm, tippte seinem Freund auf die Stirn.   
„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass Jens so gedankenlos ist, um nicht gar undankbar zu sagen.“ Tony zog seine Jacke aus, legte sie über Joels Oberkörper, um ihn zu wärmen. Dann erst erzählte er weiter. „Du musst wissen, dass Strolch das Pferd meines Bruders war. Daniel hätte es weit nach oben schaffen können im Reitsport. Er war ein Genie im Umgang mit Pferden. Alles, was ich weiß, hab ich von ihm gelernt. Mich haben Pferde nie so brennend interessiert, aber weil wir Zwillinge waren, haben unsere Eltern uns beiden eins geschenkt. Wir haben sie zum vierzehnten Geburtstag bekommen und eigentlich war es nicht geplant, dass sie den Wagen oder den Pflug ziehen, aber ...“  
„Aber?“, hakte Joel leise nach, als Tony eine Pause machte.   
Der seufzte tief. „An unserem achtzehnten Geburtstag hatten wir eine Party geplant. Vorher wollten wir noch die Pferde bewegen. Das Wetter war wunderbar, nicht zu heiß, aber sonnig und trocken – der perfekte Tag für einen Ausritt. Wir sind den Weg lang galoppiert, ich weiß noch, wie Daniel über mich gelacht hat, weil ich einfach nicht mit ihm Schritt halten konnte. Und dann haben wir jemanden rufen gehört.“  
Wieder schwieg er, doch diesmal wagte Joel nicht zu fragen. Tony würde weiter reden, wenn ihm danach war. Das hier würde keine lustige Geschichte werden, so viel war ihm selbst in seinem benebelten Zustand klar.  
„Es war hier, am Wasserfall. Jens und Uwe haben hier gespielt und es irgendwie geschafft, auf einen der Bäume zu klettern. Leider kamen sie aber nicht mehr runter. Daniel – hilfsbereit wie er war – ist zu ihnen hoch und hat sie befreit. Uwe war schon sicher am Boden, als ...“  
Bei der Erinnerung versagte Tonys Stimme, Joel konnte im Licht der Taschenlampe die Tränen sehen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen. Tony musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, ehe er sich wieder gefasst hatte.   
„Der Ast, auf dem sie saßen, brach und Daniel hat es nur noch geschafft, Jens so festzuhalten, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte. Er selbst ist mit dem Kopf auf einem Stein aufgeschlagen.“  
„Was?“  
„Es war damals genau wie heute … ich hab die Sanitäter verständigt und gewartet. Da draußen, keine drei Meter von der Hütte weg.“  
Joel schluckte. Das „war“ ging ihm nicht aus dem Sinn.  
„Als der Krankenwagen kam, hatte Daniel schon das Bewusstsein verloren. Und er … sie haben getan, was sie konnten, aber“, Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „er hat es nicht mal bis zum Krankenwagen geschafft.“ Der letzte Satz war kaum mehr als ein ersticktes Flüstern, Tony schloss die Augen.  
Jetzt verstand Joel. „Es tut mir leid“, nuschelte er, versuchte den Älteren zu umarmen und musste sich schließlich damit zufriedengeben, sich vorsichtig näher an ihn zu kuscheln. „Ich hab dir wehgetan, Tony.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, war die Antwort und Joel schnaubte.  
„Wenn das Sarkasmus war, steck ihn dir wohin. Falls nicht: Weils so ist. Eigentlich“, gab er leise zu, „hab ich das nur gemacht, weil ich Angst hatte, du würdest mich nicht mehr beachten … na ja, du weißt schon. Ich wollte den Satz von dir hören.“  
Oben am Hang erklangen Stimmen und Tony sprang auf. 

Ein paar Minuten später hatten die Sanitäter Joel auf eine Trage verfrachtet. Tony hockte sich neben ihn, ehe sie ihn anhoben und streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er lächelnd. „Kommst du ne Nacht allein zurecht, oder soll ich euch begleiten?“  
Joel grinste zurück. „Irgendwann muss ich ja mal erwachsen werden, oder? Kümmer dich um die Pferde – und deine Eltern. Aber: Ich dich auch.“


	19. Chapter 19

Wie es gekommen war, dass Tony ihn gefunden hatte, hörte Joel am nächsten Tag, als der Bauer ihn besuchen kam. Der Hahn war es gewesen. Er hatte Radau gemacht, bis Tonys Vater in den Hühnerhof gestürzt war, um zu sehen, was los war.   
„Zwei Affen auf Rädern“, grollte Joel und Tony nickte.   
„Ich war hinter ihm, aber als ich die Jungs gesehen habe, wäre ich beinahe über den Zaun gesprungen. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte Uwe windelweich geprügelt mit seinem Knüppel. Sein einziges Glück war, dass in dem Moment gerade Strolch völlig kopflos gerannt kam. Hinter ihm her Jens auf seiner Brotschneidemaschine. Den hab ich allerdings aus dem Sattel geholt. Wundert mich, dass ihr euch letzte Nacht kein Zimmer geteilt habt.“  
Joel kicherte. „Du weißt doch: Dumm hat Schwein. Also hat er dir erzählt, wo ich bin?“  
„Das habe ich auch gehofft. Ich hab ihn am Schlafittchen zu seinen Eltern gezerrt – Fehlanzeige. Er hat geschwiegen wie ein Grab. Zuerst dachte ich, ihr wärt euch nicht begegnet, irgendwann ist mir aufgegangen, dass du die beiden gesehen haben musstest. Dann habe ich gehofft, du hättest dich nur verlaufen und kämest noch, aber als es dunkel wurde … Den ganzen Tag nicht zu wissen, wie es dir geht und wo du steckst, war schlimm. So sehr, dass ich irgendwann los bin, dich zu suchen.“ Tony seufzte. „Ich bin bestimmt zwei Mal an dir vorbei gerannt. Du hast auf mein Rufen nicht reagiert, kein Wunder, wenn du ohnmächtig bist. Erst als ich überlegt hab, was du machen würdest, hab ich dich gefunden.“  
Joel grinste verlegen. „Das Dümmste, was man in so einem Fall tun kann, hm?“  
Die Geschichte, die er selbst zu erzählen hatte, war kaum weniger dramatisch.   
„Leichte Gehirnerschütterung, zwei Rippen angeknackst, weil Strolch mit mir knuddeln wollte, Fuß verrenkt, diverse Schrammen, ein blauer Fleck in Hufeisenform und ne geprellte Schulter. Die ist aber nicht von ihm.“  
Tony runzelte die Stirn und Joel biss sich auf die Zunge, doch der Bauer hatte das Spiel durchschaut. „Ich hab gesehen, dass sie die Pferde geschlagen haben. Dich auch?“  
Niedergeschlagen nickte Joel. Eigentlich hatte er niemanden ans Messer liefern wollen, nun war es wohl zu spät.  
„Kurier dich erst mal aus“, meinte Tony, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, „danach sehen wir weiter. Mein Vater hat die beiden schon wegen Tierquälerei angezeigt. Wenn du dich anschließen möchtest – wegen Körperverletzung freilich – darfst du das gern tun. Für Jens und Uwe ist auf jeden Fall der Urlaub gestrichen. Ihr Vater war stinksauer und hat sie dazu verdonnert, während der Ferien auf unserem Hof zu helfen.“  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Tony am liebsten ganz andere Sachen mit den beiden angestellt hätte, doch Joel war erleichtert, dass sie nicht ungestraft davonkamen. Trotzdem blieb ein ungutes Gefühl.   
„Hoffentlich machen sie keine Dummheiten”, murmelte er.   
„Das werden sie schön bleiben lassen, andernfalls können sie in Zukunft ihre Zähne um den Hals tragen!”  
Auf diese Ansage hin grinste Joel, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Ich muss noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben, hat der Arzt gesagt”, meinte er. „Danach ...”  
„... darfst du bei uns bleiben, solange du magst. Wenn das die kompletten Ferien sind, gern”, beendete Tony den Satz und beugte sich über ihn, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Ich hab es gestern schon gesagt: Ich möchte gern mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen und wäre ernstlich böse, wenn du gingest.”  
Stumm nickte Joel als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er keine Lust darauf, in eine leere Wohnung zurückzukehren oder sich gar den Fragen seiner Familie stellen zu müssen, wenn noch ein paar Wochen Ferien vor ihm lagen.  
„Weißt du was”, hörte er Tony flüstern, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, „du siehst zu, dass du hier schnellstens wieder raus kommst und wir pflegen dich zu Hause gesund. Meine Eltern sind immer noch brennend daran interessiert, dich kennen zu lernen. Außerdem haben wir ja jetzt zwei tüchtige Helfer auf dem Hof, du kannst dich also beruhigt zurücklehnen.”  
„Tüchtig? Ja, das sind sie allerdings – wenn es drum geht, sich Beleidigungen für Schwule auszudenken”, knurrte Joel.  
Tony fletschte die Zähne, anders konnte man sein Grinsen nicht beschreiben. „Wenn sie auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren, was wir beide im Bett machen, können sie sich gar nicht warm genug anziehen für den Winter, der über sie hereinbricht!”  
„Wehe, du zeigst ihnen, wie viel Spaß das macht! Wenn du mich mit den beiden betrügst, bin ich sauer, das kannst du aber wissen!”   
Zuerst blickte Tony seinen Freund nur verblüfft an, dann begann er zu lachen. So laut, dass eine Krankenschwester den Kopf zur Tür herein steckte und ihn missbilligend ansah. 

Es vergingen zwei quälend lange Tage, in denen Joel im Krankenhaus zu Gast war. Erst nachdem sicher war, dass seine Gehirnerschütterung und die angebrochenen Rippen keine weiteren Folgen haben würden, durfte Tony ihn abholen.   
Auf dem Hof gab es ein großes Hallo, als sie ankamen. Leon wäre am liebsten an Joel hochgesprungen und nur Tonys beherztes Dazwischengehen konnte Schlimmeres verhindern. Nicht weniger freundlich, wenn auch nur mit vorsichtigen Umarmungen, wurde er von Tonys Eltern begrüßt. Frau Bergmann – „Nenn mich Susi, das machen alle!” – hatte das Mittagessen fertig und bat zu Tisch. Nur widerstrebend ging Joel hinter ihr her, warf Tony immer wieder fragende Blicke zu, bis der stehen blieb.   
„Was denn?“  
„Wissen sie, dass …?“  
„Natürlich – genau das hab ich letztens versucht, dir zu sagen: Sie wollten gern den jungen Mann kennen lernen, mit dem ich zusammen bin.“  
„Oh ...“ Verlegen blickte Joel zu Boden. „Und dann hab ich alles versaut.“  
Lachend schob Tony ihn vorwärts. „Unsinn. Komm essen, sonst reißt uns Mama den Kopf runter – oder verbannt uns zu den Schweinen in den Stall, dann kriegen wir die Reste.“ 

Nach dem Essen nahm Tony ihn tatsächlich mit nach unten. „Strolch und Streif stehen erst mal in den Boxen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie jemals ganz verkraften, was die Jungs ihnen angetan haben“, meinte er leise und schob die Tür auf.   
Joel blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Striemen von den Schlägen waren immer noch zu sehen, doch als Strolch sie freudig wiehernd begrüßte und gleich darauf auch Streif einfiel, lächelte er.   
„Können wir ein bisschen hier bleiben?“, wollte er wissen und fand sich kurz darauf im Stroh wieder. Tony hatte sich als Kissen hinter ihn gesetzt und umarmte ihn behutsam.   
„Solange du magst, meine kleine Prinzessin.“  
Eine Weile blieben sie so, dann brummelte Joel. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Meine Eltern müssen davon nichts erfahren. Also falls du sie … äh, na ja. Behalten wir diesen kleinen Zwischenfall für uns.“  
„Dazu ist es ein bisschen spät, Joel. Bitte flipp nicht gleich aus, aber mein Vater hat euch auf dem Anrufbeantworter eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich glaube, wenn deine Leute aus dem Urlaub zurück sind, wird es hier erst mal einen Auflauf geben.”  
„Das denk ich auch”, nuschelte Joel, seine Laune war nun doch etwas angeschlagen. Nicht einmal Strolch, der den Kopf über die Stange hängte, die ihn von den beiden Männern trennte, und ihn anschnaubte, konnte ihn aufheitern. Joels einziger Lichtblick war, dass es noch eine Woche dauern würde, ehe seine Familie wieder zu Hause einflog und ihn terrorisieren konnte. 

Vorerst stand etwas anderes auf dem Programm: Das Zusammentreffen mit Jens und Uwe.   
Zwar hatten die beiden striktes Stallverbot, doch der Hof war nicht unbegrenzt groß und so kam es, dass bereits am nächsten Tag das Unvermeidliche passierte.   
Tony hatte darauf bestanden, dass Joel mit auf den kleinen Acker neben dem Hühnerhof kam. Zwar konnte er in seinem Zustand nicht helfen, aber etwas Sonne, hatte Tony beschlossen, konnte seinem Freund nicht schaden.  
Der hockte auf einer Decke, versorgt mit Tee und Sonnencreme und betrachtete die drei Bergmanns und ihre Helfer, die übers Feld gingen und zwischen den Kartoffelpflanzen Unkraut jäteten.   
„Lange dauert es nicht mehr. Noch ein Monat, vielleicht anderthalb, dann können wir ernten.” Damit beugte sich Tony über Joel. „Dir geht’s noch gut? Oder brauchst du irgendwas?”  
„Ich komm mir blöd vor. Kann nix machen”, nuschelte der.   
„Tut mir leid, aber mit angebrochenen Rippen ist nicht zu spaßen. Normalerweise solltest du gar nicht draußen sein – sieh es als Bonus an.”  
Ehe Joel etwas erwidern konnte, stakte Tony schon wieder zwischen den Pflanzen umher. An seiner Stelle kam jemand anders und setzte sich auf die Decke.   
Uwe.  
Sichtlich verlegen hockte er da und trank ein paar Schlucke Tee. Offensichtlich wagte er nicht einmal, Joel ins Gesicht zu blicken. Es dauerte. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und erst als Uwe seine Tasse leer hatte und sich anschickte, aufzustehen, hörte Joel, wie er „tumirlei” nuschelte.  
Das war nicht viel, aber „tut mir leid” konnte man immerhin schon als einen Anfang bezeichnen.


	20. Chapter 20

Wahrscheinlich wäre es dabei geblieben, hätte sich nicht Tonys Vater zu ihnen gesellt und eindeutig klar gemacht, dass Uwe zu bleiben hätte. Zwar geschah das vorerst nur durch einen Fingerzeig, aber es funktionierte: Der Jugendliche blieb wie angewurzelt sitzen.  
Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen hätte man mit einem Messer schneiden können, bis sich Rainer, Tonys Vater, räusperte. „Ich nehm an, du hast dich schon entschuldigt?”  
Uwe nickte.  
„Gut. Aber weißt du, ich hab da noch eine Frage und wie ich die Sache einschätze, interessiert Joel auch, was du dazu zu sagen hast.”  
Obwohl Joel eigentlich keinen Grund gehabt hätte, fühlte er sich peinlich berührt. Was kam jetzt? Er konnte sich lebhaft ausmalen, was in Uwe gerade vorging und dessen knallrotes Gesicht bestätigte die Vermutung.  
„Mich würde ja interessieren”, setzte Rainer wie beiläufig an, während er sich Tee aus einer Thermoskanne goss, „was du gegen Joel hast. Hat er dich beleidigt? Dir etwas getan?”  
Beide Male verneinte Uwe, der sich nun gar nicht mehr traute, aufzusehen.  
„Warum tut ihr dann so was?” Bei diesen Worten deutete Tonys Vater auf Joels Verbände. „Ich versteh wirklich nicht, was der Grund für solch ein Verhalten ist. Vielleicht kannst du mich aufklären.”  
Als keine Antwort km, sprach er weiter.   
„Es ist ja nicht nur Joel, der hier seine Ferien verbringen wollte und stattdessen Schmerzen und gebrochene Knochen hat, sondern auch Tony. Uwe, ich kenne dich und deinen Bruder, seit eurer Geburt und ehrlich gesagt bin ich fassungslos, dass gerade ihr so undankbar seid, einem Menschen gegenüber, dessen Bruder einem von euch das Leben gerettet hat. Daniel ist gestorben, Jens lebt noch. Ich hab mir manchmal gewünscht, er hätte damals nicht den Ausritt gemacht, hätte nicht ausgerechnet diesen Weg eingeschlagen, egal was – Hauptsache er wäre noch am Leben. Und dann muss ich erleben, dass gerade ihr beide so eine Scheiße macht!” Rainer blickte Uwe ins Gesicht, so lange, bis der ihn für einen Sekundenbruchteil ansah. „Ich könnte heulen, wirklich. Mein Sohn hat sich dafür geopfert, dass ihr sein Pferd misshandelt, seinen Bruder beleidigt und dessen Freund beinahe umbringt?” Was auch immer Rainer sagen wollte, es endete mit einem tiefen Seufzer und einem Kopfschütteln, das eigentlich mehr ausdrückte als alle Worte dieser Welt.  
Undankbarkeit.   
Hass. Das war die Ernte, die Familie Bergmann einfuhr für die Saat der Nächstenliebe, die Daniel gesät hatte.  
In Uwe arbeitete es, man sah es an seinem mahlenden Kiefer und seinen Lippen, die er zusammenpresste – aber es kam keine Erwiderung. Vermutlich wollte Rainer auch keine, denn nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in Wirklichkeit wohl eher einer halben Minute, zuckte er mit einem erneuten Seufzen die Schultern und stand auf.   
„Jens hab ich das Gleiche gefragt und er hat genauso geantwortet wie du. Gar nicht. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Schweigen wenigstens bedeutet, dass ihr beiden drüber nachdenkt, was ich gesagt habe.” Damit ging er und ließ die beiden Jungen auf der Decke zurück.

Nicht ganz ohne Befriedigung sah Joel, dass Uwe den Tränen nah war. Scheinbar hatten Rainers Worte einiges bewirkt – oder es war einfach das Zusammenspiel diverser Strafen, denn man munkelte, dass auch der Vater der beiden Jungen nicht gerade zimperlich gewesen war, als er von dem Zwischenfall erfahren hatte. Die Arbeit auf dem Hof und die gestrichenen Ferien sollten nur die Spitze des Eisbergs sein.   
Trotzdem war die Situation unangenehm und Joel wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als sich in die Höhe zu hieven. „Tschuldige”, murmelte er nun seinerseits und schlich in Richtung des Tors zum Hühnerhof. Nur zu gut konnte er sich vorstellen, dass Uwe jetzt alles gebrauchen konnte, nur niemanden, der ihn anstarrte.   
Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Uwe gemacht. Der fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht, dann sprang er auf. „Wohin willst du? Brauchst du Hilfe?”  
Es klang deutlich verlegen, als wüsste er nicht, ob es richtig war, überhaupt noch mit Joel zu reden.  
Doch der lachte.   
„Danke, da, wo ich hingehe, bin ich lieber allein.”  
„Oh … äh warte, ich komm mit. Der Hahn und so ...”   
Verwundert drehte sich Joel zu Uwe um. „Der ist eingesperrt.”   
Tatsächlich hatte Rainer heute Morgen eigenhändig den Killergockel gefangen und in ein extra Gehege verfrachtet, damit er keinen Schaden anrichtete.   
„Na dann … Leon. Falls der mit dir kuscheln will.”  
Das war allerdings ein Grund, nicht ohne Bodyguard zu gehen, denn im vorderen Hof waren die beiden Hunde und Leon schien, wie Mira, an Joel einen Narren gefressen zu haben. Am liebsten wäre er ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen und es war tatsächlich besser, wenn jemand da war, der das Riesenkuscheltier zurückhielt.

Auf dem Rückweg liefen sie nebeneinander her, Uwe, der sich sich Joels Geschwindigkeit angepasst hatte, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen. Zuerst schwiegen sie, doch dann hörte Joel, wie sein Begleiter etwas murmelte. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe die Frage bei ihm ankam, dann blieb er verwundert stehen.  
„Was war das eben?”  
Uwe hielt ebenfalls inne. „Na … ich wollte wissen, wie das so ist, wenn man schwul ist.”  
Gute Frage. Nicht, dass Joel noch nie darüber nachgedacht hätte, was nun der Unterschied war. Das Problem war eher, dass es im Grunde keinen gab. Nach ein paar Sekunden Überlegens zuckte Joel die Achseln.  
„Ich könnte dir jetzt Schauermärchen erzählen, dass wir kleine Kinder fressen oder unschuldige Hetero-Jungs in unsere Betten zerren, aber das ist alles nicht wahr. Wir sind in erster Linie Menschen … so wie du auch. Sieh dir Tony an, schau mich an, dann siehst du, dass wir beide völlig unterschiedlich sind. Trotzdem ist das einzige, was mich von dir unterscheidet, dass ich mich nicht in Mädchen verliebe und du dich nicht in Männer. Ach, noch etwas”, fügte Joel an, während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, „Ich würde mich nie jemandem aufdrängen, der mir sagt, dass er mit mir nichts anfangen kann. Zwar kann ich nur für mich sprechen, aber ich vermute, dass die Schwulen, denen du in deinem Leben begegnen wirst, nicht anders sein werden. Menschen wie du, die ein Nein verstehen und nur eins wollen: In Ruhe mit ihren Nachbarn und Freunden zusammenleben.”  
Schon hatten sie den Hühnerhof erreicht. Schade, gleich würde Uwe wieder an die Arbeit gehen und die dieses Gespräch wäre vorbei. Uwe sah das offenbar ähnlich, denn seine nächste Frage kam recht schnell.  
„Hast du schon mal Stress gehabt?”  
„Außer mit euch, meinst du?”   
Zuerst murmelte Uwe etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, dann nickte er. „Hm ...”  
„Nicht so, wie du denkst.”  
„Hö? Wie meinst du das?”   
Eine kurze Unterbrechung gab es, als Uwe die anderen um einen Moment Geduld bat, dann setzte er sich neben Joel auf die Decke und hielt ihm eine Flasche Wasser hin. „Erzähl.”  
Zuerst war es ein ihm bisschen peinlich, doch nach einer kleinen Bedenkzeit begann Joel zu berichten, wie sein Leben bis jetzt ausgesehen hatte. Davon, dass seine Mutter ihn stets von allem ferngehalten hatte, was ihm hätte schaden können. Darüber, was passiert war, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass ihr Sohn schwul war.  
Inzwischen waren Tony und Jens herübergekommen und hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt, der eine freiwilliger als der andere, aber bei dem Blick, den Tony ihm zuwarf und ihm bedeutete, er hätte sich hinzusetzen und zuzuhören, wagte Jens keinen Einspruch.   
Letztendlich kamen auch Tonys Eltern dazu und nahmen still Platz.  
Als Joel von der Therapie sprach, in die seine Mutter ihn geschleppt hatte, wurde es erst verdächtig still, dann war es ausgerechnet Jens, der schnaubte.   
„Das ist doch krank!”  
„Ist es. Aber solche Sachen passieren, Kurzer”, meinte Tony leise und rutschte zu Joel, damit der sich anlehnen konnte. „Das ist kein Märchen, sondern die Wahrheit.”  
„Ja, aber wie kann man denn ...”  
„Wie kann man denn. Jemanden verurteilen, weil er anders ist als man selbst?”, unterbrach ihn Tony.   
Schweigen breitete sich aus, bis sich Joel ein Herz fasste.  
„Ich hab trotzdem versucht, ich selbst zu bleiben, oder besser: Zu werden. Im Frühling, zu meinem Achtzehnten, hab ich beschlossen, dass ich diesen Sommer allein irgendwohin fahre und auf gut Glück versuche, ob ich überleben kann.”  
In Tonys Gesicht zuckte es verdächtig. Weder er noch Joel hatten von ihrem ersten Treffen erzählt. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte Tony nicht mehr und begann haltlos zu lachen.   
„Knapp … ganz knapp”, japste er und dann übernahm er für Joel, der mitgelacht hatte und dem jetzt alles wehtat.   
Kurz darauf feierte die ganze Runde.   
„Du hast nich echt - im Heu?”  
„Doch! Und … nee, schon gut.” Joel wandte den Kopf und lächelte Tony zu. Und ich würde es wieder tun, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich dich kennen lerne. Das war der Satz, den er nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Der gehörte auch nicht hierher.  
Na, zumindest nicht jetzt.


	21. Chapter 21

Joel lag auf der Wiese, ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen, genoss den Duft der Blumen, die um ihn herum wuchsen und das Summen der Bienen. In der Nähe schnaubte eins der Pferde, ab und zu hörte man dumpfen Hufschlag, wenn Strolch oder Streif eine Stelle mit besserem Gras suchten.  
Es war ein wunderschöner Traum.   
Warum konnten die Ferien nicht ewig dauern? Statt dass die Zeit anhielt und ihn für immer in dieser Minute des Glücks und der Zufriedenheit zurückließ, rannte sie umso schneller. Nicht mehr lange und er würde dem Dorf und allen hier Auf Wiedersehen sagen müssen.   
Wenn er ein Tagebuch gehabt hätte, wäre es sicher nach diesen wenigen Wochen vollgeschrieben gewesen mit Eindrücken. Davon, was Joel alles gelernt hatte. Und ja, er hatte etwas für sich entdeckt, das ihm Spaß machte. Sobald er zu Hause war, würde er sich nach einer passenden Lehrstelle umsehen, die Uni konnte ihm schönstens den Buckel runterrutschen.   
Ein Schatten, der auf sein Gesicht fiel, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„He, schläfste?”  
Uwe. Mister Oberrowdy Nummer zwei war ein ganz umgänglicher Typ, seit er endlich sein Hirn eingeschaltet hatte.   
„Nee, bin am Nachdenken”, nuschelte Joel zurück und blinzelte zu Uwe hoch, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.   
„Worüber?”  
„Meine Zukunft. Ich hab nächstes Jahr Prüfungen, da sollte ich schon ungefähr wissen, wies weitergehen soll.”  
„Hm … und wie?”  
„Das Übliche eben. Ausbildung, Job. Mal sehen.” Joel setzte sich auf, riss einen Grashalm ab, den er nachdenklich betrachtete.   
Offenbar gingen Uwe ähnliche Gedanken im Kopf herum wie ihm. „Und was ist … na ja, ich mein mit Tony und dir? Du wohnst n ganzes Stück weit weg, hab ich mir sagen lassen.”   
Dreihundert Kilometer. Das war 'n ganzes Stück weit', aber nicht aus der Welt. Zumindest nicht, wenn man Auto fahren konnte – und da war Punkt zwei in Joels Plan. Führerschein machen, zusehen, dass er irgendwoher ein Auto bekam, das er bezahlen und unterhalten konnte.   
Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er ja quasi etwas gefragt worden war. „Äh ja, is n Stück. Was Tony und mich angeht: Ich weiß es nicht”, gab Joel zu und blickte in Richtung des Hofes, der in der Sommerhitze zu flimmern schien. „Ich hoffe nur, dass das nicht mit den Ferien beendet ist, weil … na ja.”  
Uwe stieß ihn lachend an. „Du hast dich echt verknallt, was?”  
Joel stimmte in das Lachen ein, ließ sich wieder ins Gras sinken und grinste in den Himmel. „Oh ja, das hab ich. In den Ort, die Pferde, in euch zwei Vollidioten, in Leon ...”  
„Hör auf mit der Scheiße, du weißt, was ich meine.”  
Dieses Mal antwortete Joel nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Ja, er war fürchterlich verliebt und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte es nichts mehr auf dieser Welt gegeben außer Tony. Die meerblauen Augen, in denen man versinken konnte, seine Arme, die Joel festhielten und ihm das Gefühl gaben, gleichzeitig beschützt zu sein, aber auch stark genug, gegen alles anzugehen, das sich ihm in den Weg stellte.  
Ach was, eigentlich liebte er alles an Tony und alles, was er tat. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er Joel stundenlang stillsitzen lassen – in Wirklichkeit waren es vielleicht dreißig Minuten gewesen –, um ihn zu zeichnen. Zu Joels Leidwesen hatte er ihm das fertige Bild nicht gezeigt, sondern ihn lediglich vertröstet, er würde es noch früh genug zu sehen bekommen. Eigentlich konnte man ihm auch gar nicht richtig böse sein, dazu war Tony viel zu lieb.  
Über diesen Gedanken hatte er völlig vergessen, dass Uwe noch da war und erst als dieser sich neben ihm im Gras ausstreckte, bekam Joel mit, dass er ja nicht allein war. Gemeinsam lagen sie in der Nachmittagssonne und unterhielten sich, während in Joels Kopf Plan Nummer drei zu reifen begann.

„Psst!“   
Keine Reaktion. Tony tippte weiter an seiner Arbeit, blickte nicht einmal von der Tastatur auf. Half nichts, hier musste mehr Überzeugungskraft her. Leise schlich Joel ins Zimmer, lehnte sich an seinen Freund und umarmte ihn. „Tony!“  
Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. „Wa...? Meine Güte, musst du mich so erschrecken?“  
„Och, tut mir leid ...“ Tat es nicht, das hörte man deutlich. Grinsend ließ Joel eine Hand unter Tonys Tanktop verschwinden. „Es war den ganzen Tag Bombenwetter, wir haben ne Menge geschafft. Und du? Hockst hier über deinen Büchern und verstaubst zusammen mit ihnen.“   
„Nicht sinnlos immerhin, schließlich geht es um meine Zukunft, Joel. Außerdem wart ihr nicht als Einzige fleißig. Ich habe ebenfalls eine Menge geschafft. “ Es klang etwas ungehalten.  
Schnell lenkte Joel ein. „Jetzt versteh mich doch mal absichtlich falsch! So hab ich das überhaupt nicht gemeint.“ Er kuschelte sich enger an seinen Freund und zupfte mit den Lippen an Tonys Ohr. „Wenn du mir kurz deine geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen würdest? Ich hätte da was vorbereitet.“  
Tony lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Knurren zurück und Joel grinste – der Trick mit dem Ohr funktionierte fast immer.   
„Na, wie wäre es: Nur du und ich und ein bisschen Heu?“  
„Was?“  
„Nein, nicht Fass, Scheune! Du weißt schon, wo du mich am allerersten Morgen beinahe umgebracht hast. Komm schon … bitte!“  
Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln im Gesicht, verrenkte sich Tony beinahe den Hals, um Joel ansehen zu können. „Du und ich?“  
„Ja.“   
„Darf ich die Heugabel mitnehmen?“  
„Äh … nein.“   
„Schade.“ Er hatte das Wort kaum beendet, da war Tony schon aufgestanden und hob Joel einfach aus. Dieser protestierte unter Lachen, wurde aber ignoriert. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich von seinem Freund nach draußen tragen zu lassen.   
Da es in den letzten Tagen beinahe unerträglich heiß gewesen war, hatte Tony samt Bücherstapel und Laptop die Flucht ins Erdgeschoss des Bauernhauses angetreten. So musste er jetzt auch nur die Wohnstube verlassen um gleich darauf im Hof zu stehen.  
„Einmal Direktlieferung zum Heuboden“, meinte er vergnügt und trabte mit seiner Beute auf der Schulter über den Hof, auf die Scheune zu. 

Dort angekommen, setzte er Joel ab, der augenblicklich die Leiter hinaufkletterte, als hätte er niemals etwas anderes getan. „Komm, mach hin, alter Mann! Du verpasst was!“  
Tony drohte ihm scherzhaft mit dem Finger. „Dir geht’s scheinbar zu gut, kann das sein?“  
Ja, Joel hatte sich erholt. Die Blessuren vom Unfall waren verheilt und er packte mit an, wo immer er konnte.   
Als er den Heuboden sah, stieß Tony einen überraschten Ruf aus. Joel hatte aufgeräumt, Decken verteilt und sogar ein paar alte Stalllaternen gefunden und aufgehängt, so dass sie Kerzenlicht hatten, ohne dass viel passieren konnte. Brandschutz ging eben alle an, auch Liebende.  
„Ich bin begeistert! Du hast dir ...“ Weiter kam Tony nicht, da hatte Joel ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt.   
„Danke, aber komm erst mal hoch. Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Wein?“   
„Wein?“ Verblüfft kraxelte Tony die letzten Stufen nach oben, ließ sich von Joel auf eine der Decken befördern und nahm das angebotene Glas ohne Widerrede. Tatsächlich hatte er sich erst wieder erholt, als Joel es sich an seiner Schulter bequem machte. „Wow, womit hab ich das alles verdient?“   
Eigentlich war die Frage überflüssig, er wusste ebenso gut wie sein Freund, dass sie die letzten Tage kaum etwas gemeinsam gemacht hatten, außer essen und abends fertig nebeneinander ins Bett zu fallen. Und ihnen beiden war klar, dass Joel nur noch wenig Zeit auf dem Bauernhof blieb.   
Tony hob das Glas. „Auf meine verrückte Prinzessin, die alles auf den Kopf stellt – und die man trotzdem einfach lieben muss!“  
Mit hochrotem Gesicht murmelte Joel etwas wie „Auch Prost, du Spinner“ und nahm einen großen Schluck des süßen Rotweins.

Eine Weile beobachteten sie durch die Luke die Sonne, welche über dem Wäldchen hinterm Garten unterging und die Gewitterwolken, die immer näher kamen und es schneller dämmern ließen als normal, tranken den Wein und genossen es, einfach nur nebeneinander zu sitzen und sich zu unterhalten.  
Beim ersten Donnergrollen stellte Joel sein Glas ab.   
Beim zweiten war er damit beschäftigt, Tonys Hände festzuhalten, weil der angefangen hatte, ihn auszuziehen, während sie sich küssten.  
„Langsam“, murmelte Joel an Tonys Lippen, „wir haben jede Menge Zeit!“   
Er drückte seinen Freund auf die Decke, schob ihm das Tanktop nach oben und verteilte Küsse auf der nackten Haut. Begeistert sah er, wie Tony die Augen schloss und eine Gänsehaut seinen Oberkörper überzog.   
„In Ordnung so?“  
„Mmh … das fühlt sich gut an ...“ Tony schlang die Arme um ihn. „Zieh dich für mich aus, ja?“, raunte er an Joels Ohr. Dieser wurde wieder feuerrot, nickte aber.  
Er richtete sich, rittlings auf Tony sitzend, auf. Dann fiel sein T-Shirt, er lächelte unsicher. Und erschauerte, als Tonys raue Fingerspitzen über seine Brust strichen.   
„Du bist braun geworden“, stellte der Bauer fest, zupfte an einer von Joels Haarsträhnen, die ihm mittlerweile bis auf die Schultern fielen, „hast endlich eine richtige Frisur und vor allem hast du Muskeln bekommen. Scheint, als hätten wir alles richtig gemacht.“   
Kichernd beugte sich Joel vornüber, kitzelte Tony mit den Spitzen seiner Haare im Gesicht. Selbst vor ihnen hatte die Metamorphose nicht Halt gemacht, sie waren nicht nur länger geworden, die Sommersonne hatte sie auch zu einem Goldblond gebleicht.   
„Hast du, Tony … das hast du“, flüsterte Joel und hielt seinen Freund ein paar Sekunden lang in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen, ehe er frech die Hand zwischen sie beide - und zwischen Tonys Beine schob.   
„Wie wäre es, magst du mich noch mal aufspießen?“, fragte er herausfordernd.   
Tony grinste und zwang ihn nach kurzem Kampf unter sich. „Liebend gern“, hörte Joel ihn an seinem Ohr raunen, als ihre Körper, durch die Schwüle heiß und schweißfeucht, sich aneinander pressten.  
Draußen frischte der Wind auf, die ersten Tropfen fielen auf die trockene Erde.

Vor Verlangen zitternd blickte Joel kurze Zeit später zu Tony auf, der über ihm lehnte. „Bitte, bitte mach endlich!“, forderte er atemlos und ächzte erschrocken auf, als er spürte, wie sich eine Hand sanft, aber bestimmt um seine Männlichkeit legte.   
„Geduld“, gab Tony zurück, „wir haben jede Menge Zeit.“  
Es blieb Joel nichts anderes übrig, als sich geschlagen zu geben. Immerhin waren das seine eigenen Worte gewesen. Stattdessen schloss er jetzt die Augen und gab sich dem Gefühl von Tonys Liebkosungen hin. Dieser bedeckte jeden Zentimeter freie Haut, den er erreichen konnte, mit Küssen, ohne die Hand eine Sekunde lang von Joels Mitte zu nehmen oder auch nur in seinen Bewegungen innezuhalten.   
Hatte Joel Minuten vorher schon gefleht, so wurde er nun – wieder einmal – ungeduldig. „Tony! Hör auf mit dem Mist und komm zur Sache!“  
Ein Lachen erklang, dann ließ sich Tony neben ihn auf die Decke fallen.“Wenns dir zu langsam geht: Machs selbst.“  
Der Punkt ging an den Bauern, Joel biss sich auf die Lippe. Doch es war zu spät, jetzt war die Reihe an ihm. Er richtete sich auf, dankte allen zuständigen Göttern dafür, dass sie beide schon nackt waren und wandte sich zielgerichtet Tonys Erektion zu.   
Die Prinzessin konnte mehr als nur Unheil stiften, das bewies Joel, als er behutsam über die Spitze leckte, seine Zunge darum kreisen ließ, ehe er die Lippen darum schloss und langsam Stück für Stück tiefer glitt.   
Tony keuchte, seine Hüfte ruckte ein Stück nach oben. Es gefiel ihm also? Irgendwie schaffte es Joel, zu schmunzeln, ehe er sich mit Hingabe seinem Vorhaben widmete. 

Eigentlich hatte er Tony betteln hören wollen, aber da hatte er sich verrechnet.   
„Das hätte ich mir denken sollen“, lachte Joel, als er sich nach einigen Minuten bäuchlings auf der Decke wiederfand und Tony sich über ihn schob.  
„Hätte der Hund ...“, schnurrte der Bauer und drückte Joels Beine auseinander. „Du wolltest, dass ich dich 'aufspieße', also beschwer dich gefälligst nicht.“   
Kichernd hob Joel ihm das Becken entgegen. „Würde mir nie einfa...“ Der Rest des Satzes wurde zu einem langgezogenen, begeisterten Stöhnen, weil Tony den Weg in ihn gefunden hatte. Ein paar Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts.  
„Herr Bergmann – nicht einpennen! Du wolltest gerade mit mir schlafen, schon vergessen?“, neckte Joel. Die Antwort waren ein paar Zähne in seinem Ohrläppchen und Tonys Knurren.  
„Ach ja? Meinst du so?“ Der Bauer bewegte die Hüften und sich so ein Stückchen tiefer.   
„Mindestens!“   
„Ach, halt die Klappe und mach mit!“ Er gab Joel einen Knuff, ehe er sich neben ihm abstützte, um ihn nicht zu erdrücken.   
Das ließ sich „die Prinzessin“ nicht zweimal sagen, drückte sich vom Boden ab und Tonys Glied entgegen. Die Stirn auf den Unterarm gelegt, passte Joel sich dem Rhythmus an, den der Ältere vorgab.  
Sie liebten sich im Schein der Kerzen, während draußen ein Unwetter niederging, das dem von Joels Ankunft in nichts nachstand. Donner um Donner krachte um den Hof, als Joel nach unten griff und seine Finger um Tonys Hand legte, die sein Geschlecht massierte.   
„Tony … gleich ...“  
Nur ein dumpfes Brummen antwortete ihm, dann spürte er, wie Tony in ihm zu zucken begann. 

Später lagen sie nebeneinander und ignorierten vergnügt, dass sie beide dringend eine Dusche brauchten. Zu sehr genossen sie die Nähe des anderen. Auch die Kühle, die der Gewittersturm mit sich gebracht hatte, störte sie nicht, sie hatten sich einfach in eine weitere Decke gewickelt.   
Von draußen hörte man eine Eule rufen, eines der Pferde antwortete aus dem Stall mit einem verschlafenen Wiehern.  
Joel drehte sich in Tonys Arm um, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte. „Meinst du, das … mit uns ...“  
„Ich glaube schon“, gab der Bauer leise zurück. „Dreihundert Kilometer sind doch fast nichts heutzutage. Stell dir vor, du müsstest reiten!“   
Sie lachten, dann strich Tony seiner Prinzessin über die Wange. „Und falls du es schon vergessen hast, Joel ... Johannes ... Ich liebe dich.“


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die englischen Songzeilen sind aus dem Lied „The boys of summer” von Don Henley, der dieser Geschichte ihren Namen gab :) Ich fand es nur angemessen, dass dieser geniale Song eine Gastrolle bekommt.

_„I never will forget those nights, I wonder if it was a dream“_ , schallte aus den Lautsprechern, als Tony das Auto aus dem Dorf lenkte. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit summte er nicht mit und auch Joel schwieg. Ihnen war nicht nach singen und schon gar nicht nach Lachen zumute.  
Das hier war ihr Abschied.  
Die Ferien waren vorbei und Joel dazu verdammt, wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Dreihundert Kilometer würden ihn dann von dem Mann trennen, den er liebte. Und ihm würde es genauso gehen wie dem Sänger: Auch er würde die Nächte nicht vergessen, die Tony und er gemeinsam verbracht hatten.  
Nächte? An jede einzelne Sekunde wollte er sich erinnern!  
Das Lächeln des „Grizzlys”, das ihn so gefangen genommen hatte, die meerblauen Augen, die jetzt hinter einer Sonnenbrille verborgen waren. Er vermisste sie jetzt schon, zusammen mit Tonys Duft, seinen Umarmungen … seinen Küssen.  
 _„I can see you, your brown skin's shining in the sun ...“_  
Oh ja, er war braun geworden in diesen sechs Wochen, doch nicht nur das hatte sich verändert. Trotz einiger Narben, die er als Erinnerungen an den Sommer zurückbehalten würde, fühlte sich der „neue“ Joel pudelwohl. Anders gesagt: Die wichtigste Narbe war ein kleiner Punkt an seinem Oberschenkel, aber mit ihr hatte alles begonnen. Hatte Joels Leben begonnen.  
Er stellte fest, dass er lächelte und streckte die Hand aus, um über Tonys Arm zu streichen.  
 _„I can tell you my love for you will still be strong - after the boys of summer have gone ...“_  
Joel wusste, dass sie einander lange nicht sehen würden. Er musste zurück in die Schule, Tony an die Uni. Da blieb kaum Zeit für mehr als Briefe und Telefonate. Dann würde sich herausstellen, ob es nur eine Sommerliebe war oder doch mehr.  
Die letzten Akkorde des Liedes verklangen und immer noch hatten sie kein einziges Wort gewechselt. Erst eine Viertelstunde später, als Tony das Auto auf dem Parkplatz des Bahnhofs abstellte, seufzte er.  
„Unser Lied, hm?“ Mehr musste er nicht sagen, Joel nickte.  
„Ich werd es auswendig lernen und wenn ich zurückkomme, schocken wir die Nachbarn damit, dass wir es singen.“  
Das war das einzige Mal, dass sie beide lachten. Kurz darauf winkte Joel ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster des abfahrenden Zuges, blickte den großen blonden Mann an, der auf dem Bahnsteig zurückblieb, Mira an sein Bein geschmiegt. Tony lächelte, aber er trug noch immer die Sonnenbrille und Joel ahnte warum.  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Joel“, waren seine letzten Worte gewesen, „denk immer dran. Egal, was deine Familie dir einreden will, daran kann sie nichts ändern.“  
Dreihundert Kilometer. Drei Stunden mit dem Zug.  
Zu Hause.  
Nein, Joels Zuhause war woanders.  
Auf einem Bauernhof voller wunderbarer Tiere, von denen das tollste ein verzauberter Grizzly war. Der Joel „seine Prinzessin“ nannte.

Zumindest das Wetter war mitgekommen und die Sonne strahlte, als Joel die elterliche Wohnung betrat.  
„Bin wieder da!“, rief er so beiläufig, als sei er nur eben einkaufen gewesen – und irgendwie wirkte es auch so, als Joel auspackte, was seine Gastmutter eingepackt hatte. Kirschen, Eier, Kuchen, selbstgebackenes Brot …  
„Strolch hat leider nicht in den Rucksack gepasst“, grinste Joel und tippte auf eine kleine Schachtel. Er hatte am letzten Tag ganz frech eine kleine Strähne aus Strolchs Mähne geschnitten. Und eine hatte er sich von Tony geklaut, die trug er in einem kleinen Lederbeutel um den Hals.  
„Wenn ich dich schon nicht bei mir haben kann, dann wenigstens die“, war seine Verteidigung gewesen. Ein schwacher Trost, aber die beiden Locken waren wie eine magische Verbindung zum Dorf, zu den Ferien und zu Tony.  
Sie waren Joels Schatz. Der Schlüssel zu seiner zweiten Heimat, in der ewig Sommer war.

Natürlich gab es einen Aufstand, weil er – nun, eben anders aussah, als bei seinem Aufbruch vor sechs Wochen.  
„Hast du ordentlich gegessen? Und was machen deine Verletzungen? Sind alle gut verheilt?“ Seine Mutter überschlug sich beinah, wenn sie auch nicht ein Wort über die Beziehung ihres Sohnes zu einem 'Bauernjungen' verlor.  
Joel, der gerade seine schmutzigen Sachen in die Waschmaschine räumte, seufzte. „Mama, es ist alles völlig in Ordnung. Bergmanns haben mich durchgefüttert, bis ich beinah geplatzt bin. Mich wundert, dass meine Hose noch passt.“  
Vorerst ließ er sie stehen, doch sie würde sich schnell erholt haben und mit weiteren Fragen auf ihn einstürmen, das wusste er. Und er behielt Recht. Keine zwei Minuten später stand sie in der Tür seines Zimmers.  
„Was hast du die ganzen Wochen gemacht?“  
„Kirschen gepflückt, Stall ausgemistet, Kätzchen aufgezogen, Reiten gelernt und mit einem Bauern was angefangen.“  
„Johannes!“  
„Was denn, Mama? Ich bin schwul und es geht mir super damit. Und Schwesterchen”, er grinste Tina an, die hinter seiner Mutter aufgetaucht war, „es heißt immer noch: Finger weg von meinem Mann. Außerdem hast du keine Chance bei ihm, da kannst du ihn noch so süß finden.”  
Tina begann zu kichern und lief knallrot an. Nur seine Mutter schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Das ist gar nicht mehr mein Johannes ...”  
„Nein, ist er nicht.“ Zum zweiten Mal bot Joel seiner Mutter die Stirn. Es war, als könne er Tonys Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren, sehen, wie sein Freund ihm aufmunternd zulächelte. „Johannes hattest du lange genug. Jetzt gibt es nur noch Joel und der geht seinen Weg alleine.“  
Schweigend stand seine Mutter da und betrachtete ihren Sohn, bis Joel zu ihr ging und sie in den Arm nahm. „Mama, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich war lange genug dein kleines Kind. Jetzt bin ich groß und gehe meinen Weg … und hoffe, dass du es irgendwann verstehen kannst.” Dann ließ er sie los, um die restlichen Geschenke auszupacken, die er mitgebracht hatte.  
Für Joels Eltern gab es ein Päckchen, das sich als Bilderrahmen mit dem gezeichneten Porträt entpuppte. Selbst Joel war überrascht, als er es nun endlich sah. Er wirkte viel erwachsener auf dem Bild, als er sich selbst in Erinnerung hatte.  
Ein Bild von Strolch und Streif für Tina, das Tony in der letzten Woche gemalt hatte und eine Menge Geschichten aus den Ferien. Dass seine Mutter still davonging, bekam Joel nicht mehr mit, viel zu sehr war er vertieft in seine Erzählung von Tonys und seinem ersten Badeausflug. Natürlich ohne den Kuss! Der und alles, was sonst zwischen ihnen geschehen war, blieb ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis.  
„Sobald ich kann“, versprach er seiner Schwester, die begeistert lauschte, „fahr ich wieder hin. Dann nehm ich dich mit und wir reiten gemeinsam aus. Ich glaub nicht, dass Tony was dagegen hat, einen weiteren Schüler zu bekommen.“

Es war eigentümlich, wieder hier zu sein. Wie Joel schon festgestellt hatte, war in diesen wenigen Wochen „zu Hause” für ihn ein Platz geworden, der von der Wohnung der Lindners ein ganzes Stück entfernt war.  
Ein bisschen wunderte er sich über sich selbst, weil er früher nie gedacht hatte, dass er einmal ohne seine Eltern irgendwo hinfahren, überhaupt die Stadt hinter sich lassen würde, und nun zog es ihn fort von seiner Familie, aufs Land.  
Als Joel am Abend allein in seinem Zimmer war, öffnete er noch einmal den Rucksack. Ein einsames Päckchen war noch übrig, verborgen in der hintersten Ecke.  
Eins, auf dem sein Name stand.  
Tony hatte es ihm eingesteckt, als Joel gepackt hatte. „Mach es erst auf, wenn du es gar nicht mehr aushältst ohne mich“, waren seine Worte dazu gewesen.  
„Also jetzt sofort?“  
Nur ein Lachen war die Antwort gewesen … ein Lachen und die folgende Stunde, in der sie einander geliebt hatten.  
Nun war es so weit. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, das gab Joel gern zu, aber er konnte sich ja kaum vorstellen, wie er die nächsten Wochen überstehen sollte, in dem Wissen, dass nicht mehr nur dreihundert, sondern fünfhundert Kilometer zwischen ihnen waren. Wenn Tony wieder an der Uni war und er hier, Tag für Tag in der Schule und ohne den Mann, den er liebte.  
„Es ist einsam ohne dich“, flüsterte Joel, strich über die Linien, die seinen Namen bildeten. Dann schob er das Papier zur Seite.  
Es war keine Zeichnung, die Tony ihm geschenkt hatte, sondern ein Foto. Eins, auf dem er der Kamera dieses Lächeln schenkte, das Joel so liebte. Das, bei dem seine Augen mitlachten.  
„Ich liebe dich, vergiss mich nicht ganz, wenn du so weit weg bist. Tony“, stand darunter und Joel blinzelte die Tränen aus seinen Augen.  
„Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen, du verrückter Grizzly?“


	23. Chapter 23

_„I never will forget those nights, I wonder if it was a dream_ “, schallte aus den Lautsprechern, als Tony das Auto aus dem Dorf lenkte. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit summte er nicht mit und auch Joel schwieg. Ihnen war nicht nach singen und schon gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Das hier war ihr Abschied. Die Ferien waren vorbei und Joel dazu verdammt, wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Dreihundert Kilometer würden ihn dann von dem Mann trennen, den er liebte. Und ihm würde es genauso gehen wie dem Sänger: Auch er würde die Nächte nicht vergessen, die Tony und er gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Nächte? An jede einzelne Sekunde wollte er sich erinnern! Das Lächeln des „Grizzlys”, das ihn so gefangen genommen hatte, die meerblauen Augen, die jetzt hinter einer Sonnenbrille verborgen waren. Er vermisste sie jetzt schon, zusammen mit Tonys Duft, seinen Umarmungen … seinen Küssen. _„I can see you, your brown skin's shining in the sun ...“_ Oh ja, er war braun geworden in diesen sechs Wochen, doch nicht nur das hatte sich verändert. Trotz einiger Narben, die er als Erinnerungen an den Sommer zurückbehalten würde, fühlte sich der „neue“ Joel pudelwohl. Anders gesagt: Die wichtigste Narbe war ein kleiner Punkt an seinem Oberschenkel, aber mit ihr hatte alles begonnen. Hatte Joels Leben begonnen. Er stellte fest, dass er lächelte und streckte die Hand aus, um über Tonys Arm zu streichen. _„I can tell you my love for you will still be strong - after the boys of summer have gone ...“_ Joel wusste, dass sie einander lange nicht sehen würden. Er musste zurück in die Schule, Tony an die Uni. Da blieb kaum Zeit für mehr als Briefe und Telefonate. Dann würde sich herausstellen, ob es nur eine Sommerliebe war oder doch mehr. Die letzten Akkorde des Liedes verklangen und immer noch hatten sie kein einziges Wort gewechselt. Erst eine Viertelstunde später, als Tony das Auto auf dem Parkplatz des Bahnhofs abstellte, seufzte er. „Unser Lied, hm?“ Mehr musste er nicht sagen, Joel nickte. „Ich werd es auswendig lernen und wenn ich zurückkomme, schocken wir die Nachbarn damit, dass wir es singen.“ Das war das einzige Mal, dass sie beide lachten. Kurz darauf winkte Joel ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster des abfahrenden Zuges, blickte den großen blonden Mann an, der auf dem Bahnsteig zurückblieb, Mira an sein Bein geschmiegt. Tony lächelte, aber er trug noch immer die Sonnenbrille und Joel ahnte warum. „Ich liebe dich, mein Joel“, waren seine letzten Worte gewesen, „denk immer dran. Egal, was deine Familie dir einreden will, daran kann sie nichts ändern.“ Dreihundert Kilometer. Drei Stunden mit dem Zug. Zu Hause. Nein, Joels Zuhause war woanders. Auf einem Bauernhof voller wunderbarer Tiere, von denen das tollste ein verzauberter Grizzly war. Der Joel „seine Prinzessin“ nannte. Zumindest das Wetter war mitgekommen und die Sonne strahlte, als Joel die elterliche Wohnung betrat. „Bin wieder da!“, rief er so beiläufig, als sei er nur eben einkaufen gewesen – und irgendwie wirkte es auch so, als Joel auspackte, was seine Gastmutter eingepackt hatte. Kirschen, Eier, Kuchen, selbstgebackenes Brot … „Strolch hat leider nicht in den Rucksack gepasst“, grinste Joel und tippte auf eine kleine Schachtel. Er hatte am letzten Tag ganz frech eine kleine Strähne aus Strolchs Mähne geschnitten. Und eine hatte er sich von Tony geklaut, die trug er in einem kleinen Lederbeutel um den Hals. „Wenn ich dich schon nicht bei mir haben kann, dann wenigstens die“, war seine Verteidigung gewesen. Ein schwacher Trost, aber die beiden Locken waren wie eine magische Verbindung zum Dorf, zu den Ferien und zu Tony. Sie waren Joels Schatz. Der Schlüssel zu seiner zweiten Heimat, in der ewig Sommer war. Natürlich gab es einen Aufstand, weil er – nun, eben anders aussah, als bei seinem Aufbruch vor sechs Wochen. „Hast du ordentlich gegessen? Und was machen deine Verletzungen? Sind alle gut verheilt?“ Seine Mutter überschlug sich beinah, wenn sie auch nicht ein Wort über die Beziehung ihres Sohnes zu einem 'Bauernjungen' verlor. Joel, der gerade seine schmutzigen Sachen in die Waschmaschine räumte, seufzte. „Mama, es ist alles völlig in Ordnung. Bergmanns haben mich durchgefüttert, bis ich beinah geplatzt bin. Mich wundert, dass meine Hose noch passt.“ Vorerst ließ er sie stehen, doch sie würde sich schnell erholt haben und mit weiteren Fragen auf ihn einstürmen, das wusste er. Und er behielt Recht. Keine zwei Minuten später stand sie in der Tür seines Zimmers. „Was hast du die ganzen Wochen gemacht?“ „Kirschen gepflückt, Stall ausgemistet, Kätzchen aufgezogen, Reiten gelernt und mit einem Bauern was angefangen.“ „Johannes!“ „Was denn, Mama? Ich bin schwul und es geht mir super damit. Und Schwesterchen”, er grinste Tina an, die hinter seiner Mutter aufgetaucht war, „es heißt immer noch: Finger weg von meinem Mann. Außerdem hast du keine Chance bei ihm, da kannst du ihn noch so süß finden.” Tina begann zu kichern und lief knallrot an. Nur seine Mutter schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Das ist gar nicht mehr mein Johannes ...” „Nein, ist er nicht.“ Zum zweiten Mal bot Joel seiner Mutter die Stirn. Es war, als könne er Tonys Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren, sehen, wie sein Freund ihm aufmunternd zulächelte. „Johannes hattest du lange genug. Jetzt gibt es nur noch Joel und der geht seinen Weg alleine.“ Schweigend stand seine Mutter da und betrachtete ihren Sohn, bis Joel zu ihr ging und sie in den Arm nahm. „Mama, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich war lange genug dein kleines Kind. Jetzt bin ich groß und gehe meinen Weg … und hoffe, dass du es irgendwann verstehen kannst.” Dann ließ er sie los, um die restlichen Geschenke auszupacken, die er mitgebracht hatte. Für Joels Eltern gab es ein Päckchen, das sich als Bilderrahmen mit dem gezeichneten Porträt entpuppte. Selbst Joel war überrascht, als er es nun endlich sah. Er wirkte viel erwachsener auf dem Bild, als er sich selbst in Erinnerung hatte. Ein Bild von Strolch und Streif für Tina, das Tony in der letzten Woche gemalt hatte und eine Menge Geschichten aus den Ferien. Dass seine Mutter still davonging, bekam Joel nicht mehr mit, viel zu sehr war er vertieft in seine Erzählung von Tonys und seinem ersten Badeausflug. Natürlich ohne den Kuss! Der und alles, was sonst zwischen ihnen geschehen war, blieb ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis. „Sobald ich kann“, versprach er seiner Schwester, die begeistert lauschte, „fahr ich wieder hin. Dann nehm ich dich mit und wir reiten gemeinsam aus. Ich glaub nicht, dass Tony was dagegen hat, einen weiteren Schüler zu bekommen.“ Es war eigentümlich, wieder hier zu sein. Wie Joel schon festgestellt hatte, war in diesen wenigen Wochen „zu Hause” für ihn ein Platz geworden, der von der Wohnung der Lindners ein ganzes Stück entfernt war. Ein bisschen wunderte er sich über sich selbst, weil er früher nie gedacht hatte, dass er einmal ohne seine Eltern irgendwo hinfahren, überhaupt die Stadt hinter sich lassen würde, und nun zog es ihn fort von seiner Familie, aufs Land. Als Joel am Abend allein in seinem Zimmer war, öffnete er noch einmal den Rucksack. Ein einsames Päckchen war noch übrig, verborgen in der hintersten Ecke. Eins, auf dem sein Name stand. Tony hatte es ihm eingesteckt, als Joel gepackt hatte. „Mach es erst auf, wenn du es gar nicht mehr aushältst ohne mich“, waren seine Worte dazu gewesen. „Also jetzt sofort?“ Nur ein Lachen war die Antwort gewesen … ein Lachen und die folgende Stunde, in der sie einander geliebt hatten. Nun war es so weit. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, das gab Joel gern zu, aber er konnte sich ja kaum vorstellen, wie er die nächsten Wochen überstehen sollte, in dem Wissen, dass nicht mehr nur dreihundert, sondern fünfhundert Kilometer zwischen ihnen waren. Wenn Tony wieder an der Uni war und er hier, Tag für Tag in der Schule und ohne den Mann, den er liebte. „Es ist einsam ohne dich“, flüsterte Joel, strich über die Linien, die seinen Namen bildeten. Dann schob er das Papier zur Seite. Es war keine Zeichnung, die Tony ihm geschenkt hatte, sondern ein Foto. Eins, auf dem er der Kamera dieses Lächeln schenkte, das Joel so liebte. Das, bei dem seine Augen mitlachten. „Ich liebe dich, vergiss mich nicht ganz, wenn du so weit weg bist. Tony“, stand darunter und Joel blinzelte die Tränen aus seinen Augen. „Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen, du verrückter Grizzly?“


	24. Chapter 24

Epilog

Schneewehen auf der Straße machten das Fahren zur Herausforderung, doch Petrus hatte kein Einsehen. In dicken Flocken fiel die weiße Pracht weiterhin vom abendlichen Himmel. Joel jedoch trommelte gut gelaunt aufs Lenkrad. Weit war es nicht mehr, im letzten Dorf hatte auf dem Ortsausgangsschild schon der Name gestanden, der sein Herz höher schlagen ließ.   
Darunter: 4km  
Die längsten vier Kilometer seines Lebens, fürchtete er.   
Es war schon beinahe dunkel, als er sich dem Ort näherte, in dem sein Herz geblieben war, trotzdem stieß er einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus, denn was er sah, konnte er kaum glauben.

Auf der Straße zuckelte ein Gespann dahin, zwei Haflinger, mit Glocken und Tannenzweigen an den Geschirren, zogen sie einen Wagen, auf dem jede Menge Kinder saßen. Langsam aber scheinbar unaufhaltsam bahnte sich das Gefährt seinen Weg über die verschneite Straße.  
Doch was Joel so in Aufregung versetzte, war nicht das weihnachtlich geschmückte Gefährt, sondern der dick vermummte Kutscher, der wie ein Berg hinter den massigen Körpern seiner Zugtiere thronte. Das konnte nur einer sein! So schnell er konnte, parkte Joel am Straßenrand, griff nach seiner Jacke und stieg aus, um dem Gespann entgegenzulaufen.   
Weihnachtslieder schallten über die schneebedeckten Felder, die Kinder und Jugendlichen auf dem Wagen sangen und lachten. Und dann ertönte das, was Joel noch glücklicher machte als er ohnehin schon war: Ein zweistimmiges, leises Wiehern, das ihn begrüßte. Strolch und Streif hatten ihn erkannt.   
Nun richtete sich auch der Kutscher auf – und hielt gleich darauf sein Gespann an. Sekunden später war er vom Bock gesprungen, schlitterte auf Joel zu und zog ihn in eine lange, zärtliche Umarmung.   
„Du bist hier!“ Mehr brachte Tony nicht heraus.  
Ein bisschen verlegen lächelte Joel ihn an. „Ich habs versprochen: Weihnachten feiere ich mit dir.“  
Tony nickte. „Ich muss die Kinder in die Kirche bringen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen? Auf dem Bock ist noch ein Platz frei, lass das Auto einfach stehen, du kannst es auf dem Rückweg abholen.“  
Joel musste nicht erst überlegen. „Natürlich komme ich mit! Was für eine Frage ...“

Arm in Arm standen sie später neben dem Portal der kleinen Kirche und lauschten den Weihnachtsliedern, die von drinnen herausdrangen. Tony hatte Joel in seinen Mantel gewickelt und strich ihm über die Wange.  
„Du bist nicht mehr so braun wie damals“, bemerkte er schmunzelnd. „Scheint, dass es doch Winter geworden ist, hm?“  
Vorwurfsvoll schaute Joel ihn an. „Wie kommst du darauf? Wo du bist, ist für mich immer Juli.“   
In der Kirche erloschen die Lichter, nur der warme Schein einiger Kerzen erleuchtete die Fenster, als die Gemeinde „Stille Nacht“ anstimmte.  
Draußen, im knietiefen Schnee, beugte sich Tony zu Joel herunter und in seinem Kuss flammte die Hitze des Sommers neu auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke euch fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe, es hat euch ein bisschn gefallen? Es verabschieden sich Joel, Tony, Strolch, Streif und der Rest der Bande samt dem, der ihre Geschichte aufgeschrieben hat und hoffen, dass wir uns irgendwann, irgendwo wiedersehen.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
> Ansgar


End file.
